Harry Potter and the Shadow's Call
by FireOpal
Summary: Previously titled 'PAIN, PROPHECIES AND POWER! After the tragic events in OOTP, Harry decides to take drastic action, not realising he is to be plunged into a whirlwind he didn't sow, and a new prophecy comes to light... Warnings inside. Please RR! Please
1. Midnight

Good Evening dear readers, and welcome to the first chapter of my new Harry Potter fan fiction, Pain Prophecies and Power (ok, I'm working on the title!). Right. Well, **warnings**: erm, child abuse, rape, (mentions of both I mean), severe depression (ahhh, poor Harry...), suicidal themes, and possibly nice Snape. (ok... just bare with me on this.)

Remember, reviews help my muse, and my self-esteem, and they help you too, because if I return back home and find enough reviews on my pc, then I might be tempted to give you even more! Yikes, what am I thinking?!?! I don't even have the plot properly figured out yet! My warning applies though, more reviews = faster posting. Thank you for listening/reading, and onto the chapter...

Oh, and the important stuff. If I owned JKR's magnificent and beautiful world, I would be incredibly rich, powerful, and would be loved. No such luck... And if you haven't got the message, I own nothing! There's no need to rub it in though... (sniff).

**Summary:** After the tragic events in OOTP, Harry decides to take drastic action, not realising he is to be plunged into a whirlwind he didn't sow, and a new prophecy comes to light...

PS: - review! Please? (puppy dog eyes...)

Harry: Yeah, review, she says she'll stop tormenting me if you do!  
FireOpal: Yeah, well, maybe.  
Harry: What do you mean, 'maybe'? Personally, I don't want to spend the entirety of another long fanfiction being depressed!  
FireOpal: Oh shut up Harry, or I, the authoress, will do exactly that!  
Harry: I'm sorry, oh grand high wonderful authoress! (snigger)  
FireOpal: I heard that!  
Harry: Oh shit... (runs off)

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 1. Midnight.**

A thin, black haired boy lay deathly still on his bed, unblinkingly staring at the blank ceiling. The only sign of life was his slight breathing. Other than that, and the occasional blink, his deadened green eyes gazed unseeingly at the space above him. The only light in the room was a shaft of moonlight beaming through an open window. Any ordinary person looking around this night and silence-shrouded room would have been, to say the least, curious. On a battered desk, several books bearing the titles; '_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5'_ and '_Unfogging the Future' _lay spread-eagled across reams of parchment and spent quills. Other similar titles where piled unceremoniously on the floor and on top of a trunk. On the bedside table, other than a lamp and a pair of round glasses lay a wand. Looking around a second time, they might've seen, through the open wardrobe door, a large, empty birdcage and a broomstick. All in all, this was the room of someone special, someone different. However, the boy who lay so dejectedly on the bed, was desperately wishing that it was not so. This boy was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard.

Harry's' thoughts, as usual, had strayed to his parents, and his godfather, Sirius – the only family he had ever known. His parents had died when he was a year old, leaving him to rot with his aunt, uncle and cousin, the Dursleys at 4, Privet Drive. They had died at the hand of the most feared wizard of the age, Lord Voldemort. His godfather, Sirius Black had died, (was it only a month ago?) at the hand of one of Voldemorts' supporters, a Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry of Magic. Whoever he knew had killed his parents and godfather; he still felt that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he made no effort to brush them away. His startling green eyes were filled with tears and pain.

A heart-wrenching sob wracked his body. He longed for the peace of death, the chance to be reunited with his family and godfather so much that it scared him. He hadn't bothered opening any of the letters sent by owl to him from his friends, in fact, he only sent one every three days with his own Hedwig so that they, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, wouldn't storm in and drag Harry away from his lonely exile. He hated the thought of facing his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and the other members of the Order – he disliked his loneliness, but felt nauseous at the thought of having to pretend he was 'ok'.

He didn't move when a beautiful snowy owl entered by the window and deposited a few letters on the now towering stack from his friends, the Order, and the Weasleys. In fact, he paid her no attention, and the owl, as if familiar with this treatment, flew into her cage and sipped the water there. She knew there was something terribly wrong with her master, but knew by now there was nothing she could do about it.

Finally, the sounds of the rest of the members of the household stirring brought him to his senses. He sat up, face immobile, and got up of the creakily protesting bed. Suddenly, a piercing, excruciating pain surged through the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and he cracked. He'd had enough.

Eyes distant, as though he wasn't even aware of what was happening, he turned slowly to see out of the window, into the endlessly falling rain and deep rain clouds outside. Then, he closed his eyes, there was a sharp and loud CRACK and he was gone, no evidence left of the person, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived at Number 4 Privet Drive.

A lonely, weather beaten tower, the tallest on the castle that stood, framed against the rain-darkened sky. The large grounds were empty, the lake peaceful, and the castle without a light.

'How fitting that this should be the place to end it all. The only place I ever called home.' Harry thought distantly, standing calmly at the top of the Astronomy tower. He stood on a window ledge, rain and wind buffeting his body, whipping his hair around like ribbons and mingling with the tears coursing down his face. Then, without warning, he tipped himself over the ledge, and fell, arms outstretched, face calm, into the night.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief of the Wizengamot, stared out of the window in his office in worry. He paid no attention to the rain-soaked night. The flickering light of the candle behind him lit the round office eerily, and cast shadows onto the walls. A few minutes ago, his fire had roared into life with a message from the Ministry. Harry had apparated out of his home, and no one knew where he was. The fact that no one knew where he was puzzled and distressed him greatly. If he fell into Voldemorts' clutches, alone and vulnerable, he didn't stand a chance. However, the Ministry should be able to track of wizard when he apparated, yet somehow, they had failed. His mind tried desperately to think of where Harry might've gone. Grimmauld Place was out of the question. He doubted very much that Harry would return to the home of his late godfather, and besides, with Remus and the other members of the Order there, he would've heard by now. He had had to send every member not busy out to search for Harry.

Looking out into the night properly, the Astronomy Tower caught his eye. Suddenly, he felt a sense, and, following his gut, he hurried out of the room, motioning his phoenix, Fawkes to follow him. If he was right, he would need the loyal birds' help.

Following his instincts, he went out into the night, rain dripping down his white beard, and carrying his lit wand before him. Then he saw movement above him, and, as if a bucket of ice-cold water had splashed down his back, he felt cold and yelled into the stormy night.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" The charm was late, but as the dark object fell heavily onto the ground, he knew that there was a chance, if it was what he hoped it wasn't, then Harry would be alive. Moving forwards, he raised his wand above his head, casting more light onto the ground. He saw a dark bundle, and his phoenix lying on top of it. Bending down, he stretched out a quivering hand and turned the body over. The peaceful face of Harry Potter, eyes closed as if in sleep stared up at him. A tear coursed down his wrinkled cheek, and he turned to the phoenix.

"Fawkes," he said quietly, at the same time checking for a pulse at Harry's neck. "I need some help. Get Remus. Then get the rest of the Order." The intelligent bird flew off into rain soaked night as soon as he had finished speaking. Then, straightening, he muttered a few more words under his breath, and the still form was laid on a stretcher, which floated beside him. Harry Potter was alive, just.

At 12, Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin paced worriedly back and forth in the sitting room, in front of the fire. He had just received the news from Dumbledore that Harry was missing. He had argued with the old man in vain to say he wanted to go out to find Harry, but Dumbledore had reasoned that Harry might still return to Grimmauld Place, and besides, they needed someone 'back at base' to pass on news and stay on the lookout.

His thoughts were mainly on Harry, but as always recently, he was also thinking of Sirius, James and Lily.

'Please help him.' He thought to himself, running his fingers through his grey-flecked hair distractedly. Memories of Harry were flooding through his troubled mind, the time he'd first seen him on the train, the lessons with him in his third year, finding Sirius...Sirius. Then he shook his head, as if to clear these thoughts and concentrated back on the matter at hand – Harry. A short while later, he was still pacing when Tonks and a few other members of the Order stopped by to check if there was any news and to try to console Remus. He just ignored them, still waiting for the news, any news.

He had flung himself into a sagging armchair when Fawkes flew in, a colourful mass of red-gold fire. Remus leapt up. Only Dumbledore would've sent Fawkes, with news of Harry. And Dumbledore was at Hogwarts. The fact that Fawkes held no letter, and Dumbledore could've contacted him through the Floo Network told him that he had found Harry at Hogwarts. Disregarding anything but Harry's' safety, he threw some Floo powder into the empty fireplace, which roared into life with flickering green flames, and yelled

"Hogwarts, Transfiguration classroom." Stepping into the harmless flames, he felt the strange feeling of being transported to Hogwarts.

Just as Dumbledore strode quickly through the entrance hall doors, opening them with a quick spell and carefully guiding the stretcher, Lupin fell out of the fireplace in McGonagalls' Transfiguration classroom. Absently dusting himself off, he strode hastily through the door and into the dark entrance hall. He immediately saw Dumbledore approach, and the breath stopped at is throat, his heart sinking. He couldn't see the stretcher yet, but as he half-ran to greet the man, he stopped short as he saw the floating stretcher.

"Dumbledore, he – he's not-" he said haltingly, dread and fear laying thickly on his voice. The old man looked up and met his eyes with clear blue ones. The pain, fear and other emotions were clear. Remus nearly dropped to the floor from the intensity of the raw emotion.

"Lupin, I need you to find Poppy, bring her to my office, the hospital wing is too far and locked over the summer. Bring everything she might need, Harry's alive, but he needs all the help he can get. Then go back to Grimmauld Place, send someone to the Dursleys, pick up Harrys' belongings and explain he will not be returning. At the same time, I want every Order member we've got to sort out the Ministry and then come here to protect Hogwarts from attack. I just hope we won't need their expertise in the Dark Arts as well." Dumbledore spoke quickly and in a low voice, Remus listening carefully. It was imperative all the instructions were carried out to the letter and immediately. He almost asked the one question that would soon be on everyone's lips – what had happened – but the look Dumbledore gave him made him change his mind. Nodding curtly and without saying a word, he turned and hurried back to the fireplace and floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

As he watched Lupin leave, Dumbledores' hopes lightened slightly. At least they had found Harry, he was alive, and he had sent one of his best men to get help. Then he turned back to Harry's' still form, and guiding it through the passages, went all the way to his office, muttered the password ('Ton Tongue Toffee') to the gargoyle and in his office, lowered the stretcher onto a space on the floor.

"Oh Harry." He said sadly as the dim light lit up the incredibly pale face, showing marks were bruises and cut were forming. The ever-messy hair lay as limp as the rest of his body, uncovering the lightning scar, which looked darker than ever next to the ashen face, and the closed eyes were red and swollen, it looked as though he had been crying before he had fallen. Covering him with a conjured blanket, he found one of the cold hands, and held it. "Please, Harry. Stay with us." Candlelight reflected on the tears coursing openly down his face.

Lupin was nearly in a fit. Having arrived quickly back at Grimmauld Place, he had awoken the entire Order from where they had dropped, dead asleep on armchairs angry that they had slept while Harry had been in danger. He continued to exert his frustration and worry on them as they sprang up and tried to question him. Finally his anger got the better of him.

"SHUT UP!" The normally placid werewolf was glaring at all of them, and they obeyed quickly. Then, turning to different Order members, he gave them instructions. Whereas normally Lupin was a soldier in the ranks, he now commanded them; he alone knew what was going on in the entire room.

"Right, Tonks, Mad-Eye, get along to Privet Drive. Grab Harry's' stuff and tell the Dursleys' he won't be returning." There were tow loud CRACK's as they apparated. "Kingsley, run along to the Ministry and try to calm down the chaos. Harry is at Hogwarts, other than that, tell them nothing." There was another loud CRACK as Kingsley apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Then, turning to the other members, he saw their faces. They were worried. He gave them a brief humourless smile and said, "Harry's at Hogwarts, I don't know what happened, but Dumbledore wants all of us there. Oh, and he wants someone to get Poppy." A hand was raised tentatively, and he saw it belonged to Molly Weasley. She looked the most worried of them all, but her face showed her determination. Remus nodded at her, and she apparated as well.

Remus took a deep, wavering breath and let it out slowly. He saw the Order filter away to attend to other important errands; Arthur Weasley to contact his family, especially Hermione Granger and Ron, who were beside themselves, and members reporting to other duties in the fight against Voldemort. Most he knew would be floo'ing to Hogwarts, as it was the only fast way into the old castle. Hoping the Ministry wouldn't notice the sudden rush to the castle, he waited uncomfortably for Tonks, Mad-Eye and Molly to return – Kingsley would probably be stuck at the Ministry all day trying to untangle the mess they had created.

CRACK! CRACK! Suddenly, Tonks and Mad-Eye stood before him, holding a heavy trunk and a cage. They nodded silently, and Remus told them to go to Hogwarts. Molly was the only one left to arrive, and they needed Poppy's expertise in healing. He felt a breath of wind whisper past him as Fawkes flew from another room to land on the back of a chair in front of him. Even Fawkes look worried, and after resting briefly on the back of the chair, staring into the werewolf's golden eyes, he flew out of the window he'd entered. Sighing deeply, he turned around just as another loud CRACK told him that Molly was back. He faced them, then forestalling their questions, he said

"Harry's at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has him. It – It looks bad." His voice faltered slightly, betraying his pent up emotion. Then, brushing away a rogue tear that had spilled down his face without him noticing, he turned roughly to the fireplace, and returned to Hogwarts, Poppy and Molly close behind him.

Severus Snape had been the first, after Lupin, to arrive at Hogwarts. His cape billowing behind him, he carefully masked him face. Luckily, Voldemort hadn't called him for a meeting, and yet he was puzzled. Settling questions aside, he swept up to the headmasters' office, affixing his customary harsh look on his face before entering. The sight that met his eyes when he entered nearly brought all of the walls he had built and hidden behind for too many years, crashing down. Dumbledore was kneeling, weeping before the still form of Potter. He looked deathly pale. Could he be dead? Swallowing, he rearranged his face again more suitably as the normally strong old man looked up at him. As he saw Severus, he stood up and spoke.

"Has Poppy arrived yet?"

"No, sir. Lupin arrived and sent Molly to fetch her. Kingsley's at the Ministry, Tonks and Moody went to the Dursleys'." As if strengthened by this short speech, Dumbledore wiped away his tears and shook his head.

"Albus?" said Snape carefully. "What happened?"

"I don't know Severus, I found him falling from the Astronomy Tower."

"It wasn't Voldemort, Albus, I would've heard if he had any current plans against the boy. Is he-"

"No, Severus. He isn't dead yet." Somehow the way he said 'yet' wasn't exactly hopeful. Snape swept from the room, hiding the horror on his face – Dumbledore was very nearly a broken man, and the Boy Wonder on the brink of death. The fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle worlds depended on the boy defeating the Dark Lord. Worrying, very worrying indeed to say the least. As he started down the steps, he was almost pushed aside by a stream of worried Order members.

"Wait!" he said commandingly, not a trace of his normal sneer in his voice. "Only Poppy will be allowed in. Is she here yet?"

"Yes, she is now. Out of my way!" said the bustling figure of Madame Pomfrey as she tried to walk up the crowded stairs. Everyone immediately shrank to get out of her way. She was pale and looked harassed, but wore the same look of worry as everyone else. Wordlessly, Snape moved aside to let her in, then, blocking the closing door with his body, motioned everyone to go downstairs. Only Lupin remained, and when Snape dared to look into those eyes, he knew that he wouldn't move. So, brushing at the stonework, he sat down motioning for Lupin to sit beside him. Remus gave his old archenemy a suspicious glance, then shrugged and sat down on the other side of the stairs, still, thoughtful guardians to the people within.

Inside Dumbledore's office, Poppy had let out a cry as she saw the form of Harry Potter. Dumbledore was standing at the window, staring out into the night. She barely gave the elderly man a glance before she set to work with every spell she knew. After a thoughtful and hard-working quarter of an hour, she stood back.

"Albus?" Dumbledore turned, his face now masked.

"Poppy? Is he alright?"

"I've done everything I can at the moment, anymore spells and we risk losing him, or making the damage worse. I'll ask Severus to brew up a few potions he can take when he wakes." Albus looked piercingly at the healer witch, and saw she was as worried, tired and shocked as the rest of them, despite her calm words.

"Thank you Poppy, I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. If he wakes, I'll send for you. Go and get some sleep." The tired witch's face broke out in a relieved wan smile, and she left. Seconds after the door had shut, and Dumbledore had barely raised Harry beside himself again to levitate him to the Hospital Wing, Lupin burst in, closely followed by Snape.

"Is he alright? What happened? Was it Voldemort?" blurted Lupin, striding across to Harry and, bending over, staring into his face critically. As he brushed a hand over the boys' forehead, he looked up at Dumbledore. Albus sighed heavily. He wished he knew.

"Poppy has done her best. Severus, she wanted to see you about some potions," he turned to his Potions Master, who gave a curt nod. "As for what happened, I don't know, and what I guess, I don't like. Severus himself said that it wasn't Voldemort." Remus looked back at Harry, and then, quickly glancing at Snape, he spoke quietly to Harry.

"Harry, hold on. You'll be fine." With a last glance at the figure, he followed Dumbledore as he walked from the room. He was determined to look after the son and godson of his best friends', not to mention a friend of his. Snape followed them out, and then turned in the direction of the dungeons and his chambers. He had a potion to brew.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Please review this, you know, that little button just there, I'll be really grateful and everything, please?


	2. Early Morning

Bonjour mes amies! Yes, I have just come back from holiday in France, and bring with me the next chapter for all my lovely reviewers! (PS, they will be replied to at the bottom of the chapter.) Right. Well, warnings(same as usual): erm, child abuse, rape, (mentions of both I mean), severe depression (ahhh, poor Harry...), suicidal themes, and possibly nice Snape. (ok... just bare with me on this.)

Please guys, remember, reviews help my muse, and my self-esteem. Apparently my psychologist says I need more of it. I still don't have the plot properly figured out yet, but am working on it. My warning applies though, more reviews = faster posting. Thank you for listening/reading, and onto the chapter... Oh, and if you didn't realise, this is eventually going to be a H/Hg pairing, so no complaining when it does, and no nasty comments about how it's wrong or wouldn't work. So nyah!

PS: - review! Please? Pretty please? (with chocolate sprinkles...)

**Chapter 2. Early morning.**

When Harry woke, his immediate impressions where of pain, blinding light, and of being alive. He groaned slightly, something that the blurred figure beside him took as a token that he was awake.

"Harry, you're awake." It was Remus Lupin, werewolf, teacher and best friend to his parents and godfather. All who were dead because of him. This slight recognition brought back the unbearable waves of pain that usually hovered close by Harry in full measure. Closing his eyes for a second to readjust, he knew it hadn't worked. Nothing ever did for him. He tried to save his godfather, and ended up killing him, not to mention seriously wounding his best friends, Ron and Hermione. All these overwhelming memories brought tears to his eyes again. They trickled down his face unheeded as they had for so long - all his life.

"Hush, Harry. It's ok." Harry felt strong arms hold him gently, carefully avoiding his wounds, and a calloused hand brush his damp cheek. Breathing in, he smelt mustiness from Lupins' robes, and cheap soap. This scent only helped to remind him of his godfather, his only link to his parents, and he sobbed harder, clutching desperately to the older man. Gradually, he pulled away and lay back on the hospital wing bed, wincing as his injuries ached and throbbed. He purposely ignored the amber eyes he knew would be looking at him friendly and sympathetically. He didn't want their sympathy - it was all his fault. He closed his eyes again, almost ashamed of his weakness, and, pretending to fall back asleep, lay still.

"Harry, I know you're not asleep." Harry felt faintly annoyed – it usually worked for Ron, but then he had always suspected that Ron had let him pretend, and Lupin wanted to talk about something serious.

"You remind me so much of your father, he was always this stubborn." Remus sighed. He knew he had to ask what had happened, but he didn't want to. Harry didn't move, didn't give him the pleasure of knowing he was listening, or the pleasure of how much that remark had hurt him. It was bad enough his conscience and mind telling him he was guilty for their deaths without them mentioning those people as well. His parents, Cedric, Sirius - all dead because of him.

"Harry, I need to ask you something, and I need you to give me an answer." Here it comes...

"Harry, what happened?" There was a long silence, and somehow it held more tension than the silence that had shrouded the castle as they waited for Harry to wake. It was incredibly uncomfortable, and inwardly, Remus wondered at the change in the normally bright, cheerful, energetic and friendly boy he had known. Still, after this summer, Sirius' death would've hit him hard – Remus ought to know, he had lost the last of his best friends, just as Harry had lost his godfather.

Harry felt his internal organs freeze, as though someone had cast a hex on him. His eyes snapped open in horror. He couldn't answer, and when he didn't answer, what then? Would they use Veritseratum – the truth potion? Then what would they know? That he had been practising wandless untraceable magic? That he managed to apparate himself into Hogwarts – a feat that no one thought possible? That he blamed himself for everything and wanted to die? If they found out, he knew they would lock him up so he couldn't escape, try to reason with him, tell him it wasn't his fault. He was actually debating lying to them when he realised something else. They wouldn't use Veritseratum on him – he was the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, Saviour of the World and Gryffindor's Golden Boy. No, they would trust him. No need to lie after all.

A slight smirk on his face, Harry adjusted his position so that Lupin couldn't see him at all. Clever really, send in Lupin, someone he trusted to weasel out the truth. Ha, they would soon realise he wasn't that easy to crack. Ignoring the fact that a few minutes earlier, he had been clutching his fathers' friend for dear life and crying his eyes out, he closed his eyes again and pulled the covers over his thin, frail and beaten form. He heard a sigh, and footsteps as Lupin left, the whine of the door swinging open, and the relatively peaceful calm of the empty hospital wing.

Suddenly, Harry sat up, slipped the glasses over his face, eyes roving the room to check he was alone. Smiling slightly, he reached across to the bedside table, and picked up the empty glass. Someone had once used it with the jug; it was still slightly wet inside. A look of intense concentration passed across his face as he held it in his hand. Immediately, the air surrounding the glass shimmered, and the glass had transfigured into an evil looking knife. The knife was deadly sharp, plain, with a clean silver blade that glinted in the light, and a black rubber grip.

'Sometimes this wandless magic's really useful.' He thought to himself as the look of concentration passed across his face again, and the blade glowed piercing blue, then a deep blood red.

His work done, Harry rechecked the room for signs of life, then turned to the matter at hand. If he left now, no one would notice. In fact, they probably thought he'd go to sleep. He started to snigger, then stopped, horrified. Shaking his head, he reminded himself why he was doing this.

'I'm doing this for everyone else. Dumbledore will defeat Voldemort, and my friends will be better off without me.' This set firmly in mind, he pulled off the covers and stood up shakily. He was slightly surprised to see he hadn't broken anything, but then Madame Pomfrey could mend bones in a heartbeat. Grasping the handle of the knife, he concentrated, and, with a loud CRACK, apparated just outside where the Room of Requirement was.

Harry caught himself as he stumbled slightly, and winced at the pain his body was shooting to his brain. Collecting his thoughts and thinking deeply, he chanted a mantra in his mind.

'Somewhere I can die, somewhere no one will find me, somewhere I can be at peace.' As he thought, a door shivered into place before him. Grasping the handle, he pulled open the door, and locking it with a wave of his hand, looked around.

"Perfect." He said aloud, noticing the bare room held only a pile of cushions, which he sank down onto. Looking back at the knife, he marvelled slightly at his own genius. Sharp, untraceable, with added extras – one, a spell to make sure the wound wouldn't close (an idea he had stolen from the snake venom that Mr Weasley had suffered from last year) and another, more complicated charm to make sure that, in case they found him, a Blood Replenishing Potion would have no effect. Genius.

Lying back comfortably on the cushions, he held the knife close to his wrist, and with a deft movement, slit a thin, sharp cut into the skin. He watched, mesmerised as the blood grouped and beaded, leaving a thin trickle down his arm. That wouldn't do. Gritting his teeth slightly, he forced the knife back into the cut, and dragged it deeper. Now there was an angry blood coated gash pouring with blood, and he saw it drip off of the end of his arm and fall onto the floor.

Fighting the light-headedness that was already starting to creep up on him, threatening to make him pass out, he drew the blood-covered blade across his other wrist, leaving an identical cut, which immediately spilt blood onto the floor. Dropping back onto the cushions, he waited for death.

Remus POV - does this work ok as showing who is the 'centre of attention'?

Just as Harry sank the custom-made blade into his wrist for the first time, Remus was sprinting towards the Room of Requirement, mentally reminding himself to thank Albus for the tracking spell they'd cast on Harry. With all of Voldemorts' activity at the moment, and the strong possibility of Harry being kidnapped, the wise headmaster had placed it on Harry, as he had lain unconscious in the hospital wing. Panting heavily as he spotted the door, he forced himself to keep going. He had a dark feeling about this - he didn't know what, but after earlier, he had his suspicions.

Reaching out for the brass doorknob, he yanked open the door, preparing himself for whatever the Room of Requirement could throw at him. Nothing, however, could've prepared him for seeing Harry, lying on a bundle of cushions, blood pooling on the floor. Golden, pain filled eyes took in the horrific picture, spotting the gashes on the wrists, the knife on the floor, and, most painful of all, the small smile on the peaceful face. All this he saw as he bounded across the room, knelt by the boy, regardless of the blood seeping through the cloth of his shabby robes, and reached for a pulse. Then, feeling the sudden touch, Harry opened his eyes blearily, and Remus Lupin swam into view. Two startlingly green eyes stared up at him, pain, sorrow and defeat all too clear.

"Harry," Remus spoke quietly, his voice trembling, his hands shaking as he ripped up shreds of his robes to bandage the cuts. "Harry, stay awake. Just stay awake." He stared in disbelief as the blood immediately soaked through the thick bandage – no wound would bleed this much in such a short time.

"Harry," said Remus urgently as the green eyes blinked wearily. "What did you do to the knife?"

Harry chuckled weakly, so he had figured it out! Great, first they find me (damn bloody Room), now he wants me to save my own life when it's bluntly clear I want to die!

His eyelids started to droop lower, and his body felt immeasurably heavy. He could feel every irregular heartbeat, every laboured breath, and most especially, every urgent movement from the person beside him as they tried desperately to save his life. Then, without realising why he was doing this, indeed, without really noticing what he was doing, he whispered brokenly, his breathing shallow.

"Wound – won't close... Blood - blood rep-replenishing p-p-potion won't-t w-work." Having finished, he coughed weakly, his eyes closing for a final time, his breathing stuttering, and his heartbeat slowing to a stop.

"NO!" yelled Remus, feverishly gathering the limp form in his arms and tucking the bloodied knife in his belt. Then he stood up sharply, and, staggering under the weight, from having run through the castle, and from his emotions, he made his way out of the room and through the castle, constantly muttering under his breath.

"No, he can't be dead, I won't let him die, don't leave me Harry, hold on Harry, please Harry, don't die, you can't be dead, I won't let you die, don't leave me Harry..."

Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey sat on the edge of one of the beds, smoothing the crisp white sheets with one hand. She was worried, worried about her missing patient. Over the past few years, Harry had been in the hospital wing countless times – from Quidditch, fights with Slytherins, the odd tussle with a Dark Lord, but none of them frightened her as much as this last incident had. She had no idea what had happened, and Harry hadn't exactly been in the mood to tell anyone. Then Remus had returned early to check on Harry, only ten minutes after he'd left, and Harry had gone. Vanished. Remus had turned whiter than the sheets (and that was saying something), muttered a quick spell and rushed off. She sighed. What was happening now?

She jumped as the doors next to her banged open, and a sweating, panting and thoroughly distressed Remus Lupin ran through the door holding a limp bundle. He laid it carefully on a bed, and sank down next to it, looking like he was going to be sick. Madame Pomfrey edged cautiously over to the bed, and after bending down to Lupin who waved her away breathlessly; she turned to the bundle and lifted a section of cloth. The pale, still face of Harry Potter looked up at her calmly. Trying not to scream, she covered her mouth with her hand, and after a second, pulled herself together. Harry needed her help, and by the looks of it, fast.

Moving quickly and deftly, she found the roughly bandaged cuts on his wrists. Gritting her teeth, she removed the bandages, only to find they were still bleeding profusely.

"The wound won't close on it's own, and a Blood Replenishing Potion won't work." Said Remus, pulling his tortured body upright, then collapsing on a chair. She flashed him a puzzled look, but she knew she didn't have time to go into how he knew. Thinking deeply, she summoned a few potions from her stores, and grabbed them out of the air. Normally she would disapprove of using magic like this, but she had a life to save, even if he didn't want it.

A few tense minutes passed as she feverishly waved her wand over the cuts, muttering all the blood-clotting and healing charms she knew. Then, picking up the bottles and vials, she dribbled their contents through the boys' lips, massaging his throat to help him swallow. She turned to see Remus stand groaning and muttering a few spells of his own on himself, then watched amazed as he limped out of the hospital wing. Turning back to her patient, she noticed a few glamour spells, but thought nothing of them.

Happily noting the vague colour on his cheeks, the faint and weak pulse and the shallow breathing, she knew he would live, this time – which brought her back to why he was here. After she had treated him when he had brought in last time, she had started to guess that he had tried to commit suicide, but this new evidence proved it.

Madame Pomfrey looked up again as the doors banged open, and Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagle and Snape strode in, wearing almost identical expressions of fear and worry. Even Snape looked worried. She nodded at him as he passed her some more potions, which she carefully administered. McGonagle was nearly in tears, Lupin looked defeated and sad. Albus, however, masked his expressions as he inspected the wounds. Then, without even talking to anyone else, he muttered something under his breath, and a golden wall appeared around the bed, which faded just as it was outlined by an identical wall of blue.

Seeing their puzzled and questioning expressions, he explained.

"The first was to make sure that Harry couldn't leave, by apparition or any other way. It will be stronger than the ward on the castle, so he can't escape. The second was to prevent him hurting himself." They nodded vaguely, and took up seats around the bed on which lay a small, unconscious little boy.

Later.

When Harry finally woke, he cursed. Alive again, and back in the bloody hospital wing! Memories flooded back, and he groaned. Not only was he alive, but now Lupin knew. And the rest of them, Harry was willing to bet they were waiting for him to wake up, and probably wanted to start telling him not to blame himself, and the old time favourite 'it'll be alright'. Yeah, right.

Sitting up, he noticed the ring of people around his bed. Dumbledore, Lupin, Pomfrey, McGonagle, blimey! Even Snape was there. They were all looking at him. Harry found this a bit disconcerting, so he pulled himself upright and huddled, pulling his knees against his chin and wrapping his arms loosely around his legs.

When Harry had cursed, Lupin had felt a ray of hope, and nearly smiled. At least he was alive, and awake. Then he watched as the boy sat up and saw them all. An array of emotions flitted across the boys' face – pain, loss, despair, defeat, fear, worry, and suspicion, as Harry cowered in a corner of the bed.

"We're glad to see you're awake, Harry." Said Dumbledore, quietly so as not to frighten the already traumatised boy. He was heartbroken to see the once-vibrant boy huddled and cowering.

"I know how you feel, Harry. It hurts. It hurts so much you want to die. You don't feel like life could ever be the same again." Lupin said gently, looking into Harry's eyes. Whatever reaction they had expected, it wasn't. Harry felt anger rise in him quickly, and he exploded, shocking the ring of adults, and blasting magic so powerful several of the beds in the wing slammed against the walls.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT? YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP BECAUSE WHEN YOU DO, EITHER HE'S THERE OR YOU HAVE TO REPLAY HIS DEATH OVER AND OVER AGAIN?" He yelled, eyes flashing and frail body quivering with emotion. Lupin was the first to recover.

"Harry, I know what you're going through. We all do, we're here to help you." Harry managed to control his overwhelming anger enough to not yell – the sound was making his head throb painfully, and his mouth was parched. Instead, he spoke with venom, hate and barely controlled anger.

"You know what I'm going through? You don't want to know what I'm going through, and if you'd let me die, I wouldn't have to be going through it."

"We are here to help you, we want to know what you're going through so we can help you." Said Lupin, worriedly.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Harry spoke no louder than a whisper, but it commanded all the presence of the most deafening of yells. "You want to know that I've lived the past 15 years in a hell-hole, where I was beaten for everything from breathing to looking up? You really want to know that as soon as I got home, my 'uncle'" he spat the word with all the hate he usually reserved for Voldemort. "my 'uncle' came up with a new punishment, and that I have been raped regularly for the past 2 weeks, and not just by my 'uncle' but my 'cousin'? You want to know that every night I have nightmares, Voldemort torturing me, my parents dying, Sirius dying, Cedric dying over and over again? You want to know that all of my life I've been starved, beaten, abused, and then when I'm happy, I get that wrenched away from me, and that now I find out that I'm supposed to kill the most powerful and evil Dark Lord the world has ever seen? Is that what you wanted to know?" Harry was panting slightly after this tirade, but the silence was so complete the sound of a pin dropping would have been deafening.

"You want to see the real me?" Without looking at them, Harry muttered something quietly, and the figure before them shimmered and changed.

Whereas before, Harry had been quite a healthy looking boy, with bright green eyes and unruly hair, they now saw him without his powerful glamour charms. His hair was matted and dirty; his body was gaunt and impossibly thin, with bones nearly poking out of thin, pasty flesh. Ever inch of his skin they could see was covered in scars, bruises, and cuts, and when he looked up, his eyes were deadened and haunting. It was the stuff of nightmares.

For a long while, everyone sat in shocked silence, staring at the almost unrecognisable figure before them. Then Remus spoke quietly and haltingly.

"God, Harry, we never knew. Why didn't you tell us?" Harry just looked at him slowly. The effect was terrifying.

"No, you never knew, and that was how my 'uncle' wanted it to be. He dictated all my letters this summer. Threatened more punishment" and here he shuddered "if I told anyone." Harry buried his face in his knees, hiding the tears he felt start in his eyes. He felt so ashamed – he had admitted his weakness. He had admitted to the beatings, the starvation, the nightmares, and the rape. They would hate him; think he was dirty and soiled. They would probably want him to leave Hogwarts so he didn't tarnish it with his presence. And they knew he had tried to commit suicide. He started shaking as he thought – no, they couldn't send him back to the Dursleys'.

After staring, shocked at the now shaking boy, Remus had pulled himself together slightly. He carefully approached Harry, and threw his arms around the boy, pulling him close to his chest. He felt the tears in his eyes again, and was severely berating himself inwardly as he rocked the traumatised person in his arms.

'He's James son, Sirius' godson, and we didn't realise. We didn't help him, didn't take him away from those people. We could've helped; we could've stopped it. We should've asked, should've noticed.'

Dumbledore was shocked. He had suspected that the Dursleys' were less than kind to their nephew, but never had he thought them capable of rape and abuse. He had let them down; they had trusted him and he had let them down. James, Sirius, Remus, everyone. Burying his face in his hands briefly, he brushed away the tormenting thoughts. That was in the past, and now it was done, it couldn't be undone. He had to help the poor vulnerable boy before him, the boy he had thought of as a son – the boy he had sent of to those monsters.

No one noticed as Snape swept silently out of the room. His face had long been devoid of any sneer, or any expression but that of shock. Dumbledore's Golden Boy, treated like that? He had expected the boy to live off golden plates, with the metaphorical silver spoon in his mouth, but obviously the truth was quite different – more like his own secret childhood. Absently, his mind was lining up a selection of potions and draughts for Po-Harry. After all Harry had been through, the last thing he needed was a pointless vendetta with a Potions Master, and too start off, he could at least use his first name. Yes, some Dreamless Sleep, a bit of this, and that, some of that old stock of Calming Draught. He hurried away to the dungeons, cloak billowing, face a myriad of emotions he had hidden for a long while.

Minerva McGonagle excused herself from the hospital wing, and collapsed onto the waiting room benches, a few rare tears gracing her wrinkled features. She was Head of Gryffindor House, it was her job to notice these things, and she had been there, nearly 16 years ago, she had tried to stop Albus leaving Harry with his relatives. If only she'd tried harder, been more persuasive, she could've saved him all this pain.

Back in the hospital wing, Harry gave up the last dregs of his tattered and torn pride, and hugged his fathers' friend fiercely, crying hard against the pain. Remus held him just as tightly, as if they would never let each other go.

Madame Pomfrey was bustling around the bedside table, selecting and dismissing potions. Really, she was just going through the motions, Harry's words echoing round her head like a carousel of pain. She sniffed, blinking away a few tears. It was her responsibility to help Harry, and she'd be damned if she wouldn't try her hardest. Selecting a particularly heavy Dreamless Sleep/Healing draught, she took a tentative step towards the bed. Taping Remus shoulder lightly, she handed him the bottle wordlessly, and walked off, not looking up, not wanting to see their painful expressions, in fear she would lose her own self-control. She walked out of the hospital wing and sat down next to her good friend, Minerva. Silently, they hugged each other, fighting back the shock.

Remus was still struggling with his emotions as he released Harry slightly. Harry whimpered slightly through his sobs at the loss of contact, but lay down as instructed and tamely took the draught he proffered. Lupin drew his chair directly next to Harry's bedside, and watched as he fell asleep, free from nightmares, and at peace at last.

Alas, poor Harry, what will happen next? Tune in next week, same bat-time, same bat-channel!  
  
**Review Responses! (yay!)**

egyptian fire: thanks for the comment, and have posted more!

Rae Carson: think I'll nick that exclamation... 'ahem'! Wow, thank you, that is really amazingly nice of you, I've never had such praise! Thank you! I can't believe someone thinks my writing is really that good. Anyway, I'm sorry about the changing of POV thingy, but if you have any suggestions of making it better, I'll listen... Thank you once again, and hope this chapter is up to speck. And I will rr yours as soon as possible.

ElemantalAngel: thanks for reviewing! Here's some more as asked, but you'll have to wait a little longer to find out what happens... (I can be so evil sometimes!) Thank you again.

CandiGrlCan: Thank you for the review and the complements (all these people, being so nice to me... 'sniff'), and here's your chapter. Hope you weren't waiting too long!

-Wow, this is great, first chapter and already I have 4 reviewers! Thank you all! 'bows'.

Everyone else, please remember to review this, you know, that wonderful blue/purple/grey button just there, just a bit further, go on, I'll be really grateful and everything, please?


	3. The Sun in the Hands of the Moon

Howdie, my great, awaiting reviewers (and all the people who read and don't review **glares**)!

Welcome to Chapter three, The Sun in the Hands of the Moon. (Beware, here be Nice Snape!) Right.Thank you all for reading so far, and also hoping you'll continue to read and review, tell me what you like/dislike/absolutely hate (though no nasty comments about how Snape could ever be nice!) I know I haven't posted anything for a while, but our holiday had to be cut short because my grandmother died, and with the funeral and everything, well, I hope you understand. Some things cannot be helped. Remember, as always, reviews help my muse, and my self-esteem blablabla. My warning applies, also as always, though, more reviews faster posting. Thank you for listening/reading, and onto the chapter...

PS: - review!

PPS: Reviews will be replied to via my account, on that funny little button that says respond, if anyone was thinking I am an evil little brat that demands reviews and doesn't reply. Look there. Thank you to all of my reviewers, and a good few of you guys, yes you, could take a leaf out of their books, and review for me!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 3. The Sun in the Hands of the Moon.**

Remus woke from a fitful and uneasy sleep to a small cry from the bed next to him. Immediately, he sat up, blinking in the darkness, and muttered '_lumos_'. Suddenly, the strong beam of light erupted from his wand, and he saw Harry, awake and fearful, perched on his bed like a bird, his face a picture of pain and sorrow. He swiftly realised what had happened when he saw Harry withdraw his arm. Harry had tried to get out of the bed to go to him, but had been stopped by the spells Dumbldore had cast. Moving quickly and calmly so as not to disturb him further, he reached over and pulled Harry into another hug. He soothed the distraught boy, cradling him like a child.

'Something no one has ever done to him before.' He thought, rubbing smooth round circles on Harry's back. Then releasing him slightly, he looked into Harry's 'fight or flight' expression, and brushed away a few stray strands of hair as he spoke quietly.

"It's ok, you're alright. Dumbledore just placed some wards around your bed last night so you couldn't leave. I'll get him to change it when he gets back." Harry nodded mutely, pressing himself into the comforting warmth of the werewolf. He felt more tired, physically and emotionally than he had ever felt in his life – even in the long seconds that had passed after he had lost Sirius. After he had killed Sirius. This time there were no tears suddenly springing to his eyes. He had cried too many tears. This worried him, and as he lay cradled in that comforting grip, his heart went cold. No tears meant no pain, and that meant he didn't miss Sirius.

Just then, as if called by the power of Harry's guilty emotions, Dumbledore opened the door slowly, and, seeing they were awake, hid the emotions on his face. Normally Harry would've been embarrassed at being held near the headmaster, but he didn't give a damn anymore. He felt the pain too much, the pain that wouldn't go away, wouldn't fade.

Albus walked across to the bed, and sat down on one of the comfy chairs surrounding the bed. He crossed his legs and pressed his fingertips together, as if contemplating the image.

"Harry." He said quietly after a little while. Remus didn't release Harry, but moved so that Harry could see the headmaster. Albus sighed inwardly to see the frightened and vulnerable look on Harry's face – it was so unlike him. Yet, if it hadn't been for Harry's pride, they would've known and stopped it – no wait, it was his fault, his fault for not noticing and sending him back to his family.

"Harry, the wards I placed over your bed will be extended to the end of the hospital wing. I'm sorry, but I can't let you out of the wing yet. People, except Death Eaters and other enemies of yours will be able to enter though, so you will not be alone. I have told Mr Weasley and Miss Granger that you are here, but not why. I have also asked if they do not visit until I say so. I have allowed them to send letters though, and I'm sure that any minute now, half a dozen owls will arrive in here." He gave a small smile, and continued. "You may, of course, reply, but I will have to ask that you do not put in anything that could be harmful if intercepted. If I am correct, Miss Granger is currently staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys." He took the pause to give Harry a long, piercing but gentle inspection.

Harry heard the words with a heavier than usual heart. Now they were taking away his friends, but then, his friends were better off without him. Voldemort would kill anyone who was close to him. He wasn't safe anywhere, and neither were anyone he knew. Despite this, he nodded mutely. Then he spoke.

"Professor? I'm sorry for yesterday. I yelled at you all, and I'm really sorry. And for yelling at you last year. I'm really sorry – for everything." His voice sounded small and quiet, even to Harry. Watching his headmasters' face, almost apprehensively, as if expecting retribution. Dumbledore smiled, ignoring the feeling of deep pity within him. Harry needed encouragement and positivity, if he was to recover.

"Harry, you have no reason to apologise. It was all my fault. You had every reason and every right to yell at me the way you did. In fact, I'm surprised that this is all I've received. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of it." He spoke quietly, but Harry was paying attention to every syllable as if he had screamed it at the top of his voice. It was almost unnerving. Albus allowed a twinkle to shine in his eyes - although it felt treacherous.

"Sir? Please could I borrow some parchment and a quill? I left mine back home, before-" Harry cut himself off. He didn't want to go into that now. Albus smiled at him again; waved his wand with a little flick, and a sheaf of parchment, a marvellous quill and a inkbottle appeared on the bedside table next to the jug of water, with the recently replaced glass tumbler. Harry saw these, and smiled, weakly and tentatively at the headmaster in thanks. The smile, weak as it was, felt wrong and uncomfortable on his face, so it quickly dropped. However, Albus noted it, and repaid it with a larger smile.

Harry watched as the headmaster left, and then pulled slightly out of Remus' arms. Remus obediently moved away slightly, giving Harry enough room, but being close enough to touch. He gave Harry a warm smile, berating the boy in his mind for apologising for something of which he was not responsible. He continued to watch as Harry laboriously gathered the parchment, quill and inkbottle and started to write messily, wincing at the pain from his heavily bandaged wrists. Remus read over his shoulder, not feeling guilty, as Harry would've surely told him if there was a problem.

_Dear Ron and Hermione._

_I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I'm at Hogwarts, and I'm fine. I hope you two are ok as well, and enjoying your holiday. See you soon,_

_Harry._

The short letter took a full, painful 20 minutes to write, and as soon as it was done and Harry had laid back, exhausted by this small activity, Remus turned to the cluttered bedside table, replaced the unused parchment, inkbottle and quill, then handed the boy a small bottle of Pain Relief Potion. Harry took his gratefully; cupping it in both hands, and sipped it, relaxing as it started to work. Then he laid back fully on the bed, and, eyelids drooping, he fell asleep, unaware of the traces of Dreamless Sleep laced subtly in the potion.

Remus watched Harry carefully, tucking him in gently as sleep overtook him. Standing uncertainly, as if unsure whether to leave or not, he picked up the letter. Finally making his decision, he hurried quickly out of the hospital wing, through the castle and to the owlery. Choosing a suitably small and quick owl, he sent it on it's way with instructions to send a reply to the hospital wing. Without bothering to see it on its way as it jumped and soared off into the empty sky, he turned and hurried back to the hospital wing.

He paused at the door, and, seeing Harry fast asleep, he smiled slightly. Then, sitting on one of the other beds beside the frail boy, he lay back, adjusting for comfort. At last, he could sleep in a real bed, at least for a few hours. And he didn't even have to leave Harry alone. Smiling, he allowed sleep to lay her peaceful black blanket over him, and retreated to the land of his dreams and memories.

Remus awoke the next morning with a gentle shake, and was vaguely surprised to see Harry's worried expression above him. He blinked a few times to rub the sleep out of his eyes, feeling refreshed by the longer sleep. He gave the worried boy a smile, which seemed to alleviate his worries a little. Sitting up, Remus noticed that the boy was checking him anxiously, as if to make sure he was ok.

"Morning, Harry." He said cheerfully, but quietly so as not to surprise him.

"Professor? I had a dream that you were hurt, and then I woke up and you were all still and quiet and I was scared. I'm sorry if I annoyed you." Throughout speaking, Harry looked close to tears. Remus pulled him into one of the countless hugs he had given him over the past few days, and spoke reassuringly.

"It's alright Harry, I was only asleep. Nothing can hurt us in here, it was only a dream." He ruffled Harrys' hair gently, then pulled away. Harry tried a smile, and pointed at his own bed.

"Look, professor. Owls from Ron and Hermione." Remus watched as the boy unconsciously scratched the bandages on his wrists.

"Call me Remus, Harry. I'm not your professor anymore." He gave a smile, showing it was not a threat, then continued. "You wanted me open them for you?" Harry nodded, and watched as Remus stood up, walked over to the bed and carefully removed the first letter from the owl Remus had used in sending the short letter. Taking it, he allowed the owl to fly off to the owlery by the window, then passed the letter to Harry. Harry sat down on the edge of Remus' bed and painstakingly slowly opened the letter to read.

_Dear Harry._

_Glad to here from you mate, I was a little worried for a moment there, when Dumbledore came and told us you were going off to Hogwarts early, and not coming to the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny were nearly bawling their eyes out – it was pathetic. Even Mum and Dad were tense._

_My holdiay's been pretty good so far; Hermione arrived here the day before Dumbledore came to see us. She's been 'helping me with my homework' – i.e. telling me it's all wrong! Honestly, mate, without you here it's like living with a walking, talking library!_

Well, mate, I've run out of things to tell you for now, so you'll have to reply quick and tell me what's going on your end, and when we can have you over at the Burrow or come to see you at Hogwarts. Also I've got Mum yelling at me, telling me I need to degnome the garden AGAIN!

_See you later mate,_

_Ron._

"See?" said Remus, after reading it over Harrys' shoulder. "They don't hate you, and definitely don't blame you for anything." Harry seemed to tense at the mention of blame, his mind clearly throwing him back to the events of last summer. Harry watched in his minds eye as Sirius fell again through the whispering veil, surprise and shock mingling on his face with the not yet gone laughter. He felt nothing but pain, before he was brought back to reality. He was once again in one of Remus' comforting hugs; tears streaming down his face. Jerking back, he mentally berated himself for being weak, and allowing his emotions to control him again. Shaking himself slightly, to put images of death and torture and his guilt out of his mind, he turned away from Remus, and wiped away the shameful tears.

Remus was confused. A second ago, Harry had been pouring his young heart out on his shoulder, and now he seemed cool, indifferent, unemotional. Sighing deeply at the stubborn pride inherited by all Potters', he took the next letter off of the last owl. This owl looked familiar, a beautiful snowy, and with a spark of recognition, Remus realised it was Hedwig. How he and Harry hadn't noticed was odd, but he just took the envelope calmly, then gestured for the owl to go to her master. Really, she was a remarkably intelligent bird. She had obviously sensed her masters' sorrow, and then the wall of pride.

Harry looked up as he felt a light breeze, and a gentle weight on his arm. Seeing Hedwig, his expression changed from unemotional, to confusion, to happiness. Gently stroking the soft downy front of his beloved pet, he let the unconditional love of an animal for their owner wash over him.

After a few seconds, he turned back to Remus.

"I'm sorry Pro-Remus. It's just so hard. I want to be normal, to be me, but I'm scared, and it hurts." He spoke simply, finding it difficult to battle with his pride. He half-expected Remus to wrap him back in another hug, but in a way, Harry was glad he didn't, and just smiled, passing the letter to him. Sitting back more comfortably, he read Hermione's letter.

Harry.

_I'm so glad to hear you're all right. I really hope we can come and see you soon, and you shouldn't blame yourself for anything that happened last year, or before. I know you, I know you will try to blame yourself, and it wasn't your fault. Now I've got Ron telling me off for mentioning this, but I felt I had to. I hope your ok, and that we can see you soon. (Now I'm repeating myself!) Anyway, I've got to go, Ron's telling me I have to help him with his potions homework._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione._

Harry was slightly shocked. Hermione had been the first person to mention last year, apart from Remus. Trying vainly to hold back the ever-present tears, he turned back to Remus. He handed him the letter, and watched as he read it.

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't rushed off to 'play the hero' Sirius would be alive! I let my emotions control my actions, and lost him in the process." He couldn't stop talking now; he felt all the pain, the guilt rush out of him, tumbling over his words.

"I killed him. And Cedric. If I hadn't told him to take the Cup with me, he'd be alive. And my parents are dead because of me too! I killed them all; it's all my fault. I deserved the beatings, I deserved it all. All the people I love die. If I stay friends with Ron and Hermione they'll die too, and I couldn't take that. They're the only friends I ever had. The only people who accepted me." Barely feeling Remus' grip around him, he looked up into pain-filled, worried and serious amber eyes.

"Harry, it's not your fault. Cedric died because Voldemort killed him. You couldn't have saved him, and you showed great bravery and nobility bringing back his body. Your parents died at the hands of Voldemort, and your mother loved you so much; she died protecting you. Sirius loved you as well, and he died saving you. It's all Voldemort's fault, and in a way, it's mine. Ron and Hermione have the best protection from Voldemort – you. You love them, and they love you. They are willing to lay down their lives for you as much as you are for them. And I love you, and I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Silent tears fell from expressive amber eyes as they locked with emerald green ones. Harry saw the truth in them, saw the understanding, the personal grief and the love. He felt the pain and despair fade away, as he realised. It was all Voldemorts' fault – he was the one who ruined lives. Feeling happier than he had, even since Voldemorts' return, he gave a small nod, eyes still locked with those of the werewolf before him, a nod that spoke volumes. Then they hugged tightly, not noticing the pleased figure at the slightly ajar door, blue eyes twinkling as he removed the protective wards on the hospital wing. It may be a while before he finally gets over Sirius' death, if ever, but he had made the first step – acceptance.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Please, please review wonderful people! Thank you very much for reading. Cya next chapter!

Oh, and this has just been updated, because I didn't realise I hadn't replied to the last chapters reviews! shock horror

**Review Responses.**

grantsbeetle – thank you for reviewing, and hope you like all the other stuff I've got for you!

darkangel012 – as you can see, I've posted a lot since, but thank you all the same!

BlindJedi – The only reason I indicated POV was really because someone had reviewed to tell me they couldn't understand it or similar. Now, I couldn't see this, but then I am writing it, so I did what they said, to try it, but I am going to do as I see fit, and if you can't understand it, then I'm afraid you need to go read something else. I can understand that people want to tell me what I'm doing wrong, but I've read quite a few, that I think, are worse and more confusing than mine. I am not trying to argue, or boast, or anything here, so I apologise if I cause offence. Thank you for reviewing, BlindJedi, and hope you still like it later on.

justin – thank you, and I will definitely try to keep to the standard you guys are expecting!

MaetS – right. Now, I think I may have mentioned this before, or later on, but I have no experience in matters of abuse. He has been practising wandless magic, true. However, he at least in part feels responsible for the deaths of his godfather, his parents, Cedric etc, and is thinking very lowly of himself. He by now, almost puts up with the beatings, and as he feels responsible, he feels that he deserves the pain they give him. I hope this answers your question. Thank you for reviewing.


	4. A Revaluation of Old Enemies

Hiya!

Ok, ok, people, some of you may be wondering why I've posted this now. Well, at the moment, I'm desperately trying to avoid the horrible, terror of homework, and I've just looked back on the 17, yes that was 17 reviews I now have for this fic (I'm so happy!) that I was overcome by gratitude and everything, that I decided to post this for you. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, who will be replied to at the end of this feature!

Warnings and disclaimer stand as usual, but beware, Nice!Snape coming up in this chapter, as promised! Now that's over, on with the fic!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 4. A Revaluation of Old Enemies.**

As Remus and Harry pulled back from the embrace, a new understanding and peace formed between them. Then, noticing the time, Remus jumped.

"Oh no!" Harry noticed this, and asked in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realised what day it is! There's a full moon tonight!" His panicked expression turned to one of horror. "I don't have any Wolfsbane Potion – I won't be safe."

"Can't you use the Shrieking Shack?" said a worried Harry.

"Yes, but I didn't want to leave you alone." He looked slightly sheepish. Harry just gave him a grin.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"I do anyway. Maybe I could persuade Dumbledore to let Ron and Hermione come to Hogwarts early." He gave Harry a sharp look. "If you feel up to it." Harry's thin stomach gave a lurch. He had only just accepted he wasn't responsible for the deaths of Sirius, Cedric and his parents. And he looked a mess – malnourished, beaten black and blue, and they were sure to notice. But he'd have to face them sometime. Noticing Remus watching him, he swallowed.

"It's alright, I don't have to if you don't want to see them yet." Said Remus hurriedly. He didn't want to undo the work he had already done. "Or we could cast a few glamour spells on you and they wouldn't know." Harry swallowed again.  
"If Dumbledore will let me, I think it is time I saw Ron and Hermione again. They need to know, and they deserve to know. Besides, they're so clever they'll figure it out anyway, but I know they'd rather I tell them. And no glamour spells. It's time I faced the music." He looked up at Remus' approving smile, and felt his apprehensiveness disappear. They were his best friends after all.

"Yes, I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be only too glad to see you Harry." Dumbledore's quiet rumbling voice startled them, and they turned sheepishly. "And of course, I will let them come, after seeing Harry's wonderful recovery. Well done. After all, it doesn't do to dwell on nightmares and to not want to live." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Harry, you will be pleased to here I've lifted the wards of the hospital wing, and you can leave at your leisure. The Gryffindor Tower will be open to you, the password is 'sherbet lemon', but feel free to change it. Dobby has left your belongings in the usual place. Oh, and Harry, breakfast will be in half an hour. Professor Snape would like to see you at some point as well." Harry's light heart sank a little as heard the last comment. What was he going to do now? Gloat over Golden Boy's weakness? Just what he needed. However, he hardened his heart, and have his headmaster a true smile.

"Thank you Professor."

"Ah, Remus, I'm sorry to break up the fun, but I need to talk to you about the arrangements for this evening." With that, he walked away. Remus turned to Harry, sorrow in his eyes at parting with Harry so soon.

"It's ok, Remus. Oh, and thank you. For everything." Harry smiled at him, and gave him a quick hug. Remus was slightly shocked at this sudden display of affection – before he had been holding a boy drowned in sorrow and despair, but now he seemed entirely different. 'But not quite.' a little voice said in the back of his head. 'He still needs you, possibly now more than ever.'

Some time later, after Harry had sent off letters to Ron and Hermione telling them they could come to stay at Hogwarts, and had a final check up from Madame Pomfrey, who insisted on checking him for glamour spells, and testing the still-red skin around his wrists, Harry wandered out of the hospital wing, revelling in his newfound freedom. After grabbing an enjoyable brunch from the kitchens (where an enthusiastic Dobby tried to bowl him over in hugs and praise), he suddenly remembered that he needed to talk to Snape. Sighing heavily, he decided now was better than never, and walked slowly down into the dungeons.

Stopping outside the entrance to Snape's office, he took a deep steeling breath and knocked loudly, his heart thumping. Immediately, the door burst open to reveal an irritated, greasy haired, crook nosed Snape. On seeing Harry, his expression softened quickly, and Harry felt suspicious.

"Ah, Harry. I hoped you would see me soon. Dumbledore asked me to talk to you. I hope you feel better?" This sudden and unexpected wave of politeness caught Harry off guard. Snape was worried about him? Was hell freezing over? Could he see pigs flying through the corridors?

"Harry?" Harry brought himself back to reality, and meekly followed Professor Snape into his office. Snape sat down, and gestured Harry to sit opposite him, pressing his fingertips together and leaning his elbows on several sheets of marking. Harry was, by this point, extremely uncomfortable, and sat, perching himself on the edge of the seat, waiting for Snape to continue.

"Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the actions of previous years. I was under the assumption you were, shall I say, a spoiled little brat. I also believed that you took after your father, and wrongfully, condoned you for what he did to me. My only defence is, that as a spy for the Dark Lord, I had to keep up appearances." Harry just nodded, his mind reeling slightly. Was Snape _apologising_? "And secondly, Dumbledore asked me to talk to you about what happened last summer." At this, Harry's eyes snapped up, hate and anger pulsing in them brightly.

"How dare you? How dare you talk to me about anything that happened this summer? You made my life living hell for 5 years, and now you want me to talk to you about that?" he growled under his breath, standing and knocking over the chair with a thud. Simultaneously, Snape got up, and they stood, face to face as he spoke quietly.

"Dumbledore wanted me to talk to you because I know what you're going through. Because it happened to me."

There was a long silence, in which they both stood, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Then, fuming, Harry made towards the door.

"I don't want to talk about it." Snape appeared next to him, before the door.

"But you need to talk about it. It will eat you up inside, it will twist your judgment and will, eventually, destroy you."

"Fine! Lets talk! Lets talk about how I was beaten! Lets talk about how I was raped! Lets talk about the non-stop nightmares! Lets talk about my only link to my family besides Remus is dead, because of me! That'll be a fun conversation." Harry was nearly yelling as loudly as he could, yelling away his frustration.

"Yes. I want to listen." This simple comment made Harry start. Finally, after another long pause, he stood the fallen chair back up, and sat on it. As Snape sat down opposite him again, he heard himself, as if from a distance, talking.

"It all started when I was 5, I think. The first time I remember being beaten was after my hair grew back after my aunt had cut it. My uncle hit me with his fists for doing anything 'unnatural'. After that, he would beat me for not doing chores, for more 'unnatural' acts, bad grades, anything. He even bought a special belt and would hit me with that. They also starved me, I was allowed barely any food." He paused for breath, not really knowing why he was pouring his heart out to one of his worst enemies.

"It all continued until I joined Hogwarts and then it stopped over the summers, but they would starve me, it got so bad I was on a slice of stale bread a day and a glass of water. Then, after last year, it was all brought to a head. As soon as I got home, my uncle hit me, gave me this," he pointed to a blackened eye "and took me into my bedroom. Then, then, he got the belt and hit me, again and again. I was screaming really loud, so he stuffed a gag in my mouth. And then," by now Harry was starting to shake violently, and his downcast eyes held fresh tears. He felt Snape's bony arms around him; somehow the man had moved around behind him while he was talking. Swallowing, he continued. "He said I deserved more punishment. H-he p-p-pulled down his t-trousers and r-raped me. It was so painful, and he kept doing it. I was pleading with him from behind the gag. I would've done anything at that point, even surrendered to Voldemort." He sniffed, wiping away a few of the tears. "When he'd finished, he called for Dudley, and m-made him r-r-rape me too. I was covered in blood, and then they just laughed. After that, they'd come in every day to p-punish me."

Snape was shocked. Not even his own experiences were as bad as this. Those muggles had a lot to answer for. Then, finding his voice, he asked

"Why didn't you tell the Order? They would've got you out of there." Harry gave a bitter laugh.

"My uncle had thought of that. He only unlocked Hedwig once a day to send a message which he would dictate. If he caught me trying anything 'funny', he said he would find a new way of punishing me." He turned to Snape, his eyes shining with tears. Snape had tried to prepare himself for this, but was startled when he saw dead and lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"I-I'm so sorry. I never thought-" he trailed off hopelessly. None of them had thought, and they should've done. Harry just turned away, wiping away more tears. He felt drained, but slightly happier now that it was said. Odd that it should feel better, he had always thought that people would hate and despise him for it, but he was pleasantly wrong.

"It's ok, Professor. I feel better already." He gave him a small smile.

"Good. Now, as I see that it is lunchtime, I suggest we go up to get something to eat. I know no one would forgive me if I didn't see you were eating."

They walked off to lunch together, appearing to the world as if they had been friends for years.

After lunch, Harry decided to take a walk around the grounds, to clear his mind. Without realising where he was heading towards, he looked up and saw Hagrids' hut. Happily noticing the wispy stream of smoke trailing out of the chimney, he decided to pay him a visit. It had been a long time since he had seen Hagrid, as he had been away on urgent business for the Order. Walking briskly forwards, he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. The playful breeze lifting his messy raven hair, and the bright birdsong echoing from the trees was enough to lift anyone's' spirit, and for the first time, Harry felt especially glad to be alive. Knocking loudly on the large wooden door, he had only time to notice a large, hairy figure standing in front of him before he was swept into a suffocating hug.

"'Harry! Yer back! It's good ter see yer mate." As the half giant stood back to take a good look at him, Harry saw two twinkling black eyes, a chaos of ragged brown hair and beard, and an expanse of moth-eaten overcoat. Then he saw the homely, friendly expression change to one of horror.

"Harry, what happened to yer? Yer as thin as a rake and smacked about to boot! 'ere, come inside, I'll put the kettle on and yer can tell me what happened." Harry followed the gigantic man into the tiny hut, and stayed silent as he watched him pour two enormous, steaming cups of tea. Then Hagrid sat down, and gave Harry a serious look. Harry gave him a small smile, if only to relieve his friends' worry. He knew he would have to tell his friends what had happened, but he felt uncomfortable talking about it. Still, at least he got a practise run in before he confronted Ron and Hermione. He swallowed a scalding sip of tea and began to talk, not looking Hagrid in the eye.

"Well, you know I stay with my aunt, uncle and cousin during the holidays, it was them. They used to beat me, and then, last summer, they, well, they raped me." He paused, not summoning up the courage to see Hagrids expression. Forcing his way on, he continued. "Yeah, well after last year, it seemed a bit much, and I came here, and tried to kill myself." He sounded so calm, as if talking about someone he didn't know. Hagrid was crying now, Harry could hear the deep sobs from Rubeus, and could barely stand it. Then Hagrid seemed to get a grip on himself, and lifting Harrys' chin so he could see his face, he spoke.

"Why din't you tell me? Damn those Dursleys, if I had know, they woulda been dead and gone to hell by now. And I suppose they starved you as well?" Harry nodded, feeling the tears from his cheeks drip onto Hagrids' large hand. Hagrid tenderly wiped them away with his other hand, ignoring the cooling tea in front of him.

"And I suppose you used glamour charms to hide these?" he gestured to the many scars and bruises he could see. Harry nodded again, dropping his face from Hagrids' hand.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me and think I was weak." He said quietly, studying his hands, then adding hastily, "I know you wouldn't now, but well, I wasn't really thinking straight. I'm sorry.

"Yer have no right ter apologise. I'm sorry for not noticin'. And to think I said you were my friend! Some friend I turned out to be. And I would never, ever think you were weak. You're the strongest, bravest and noblest person I've ever met. Yer do yer father proud, Harry. And yer mother. Wonderful people."

He gave Harry another serious look, and then wrapped him in another hug. Harry savoured the feeling; Hagrid was his first friend, the person who had rescued him from the Dursleys. Then, pulling out of the rib-breaking hold, he drained some more of the tea, and took a biscuit.

"So what've you been doing recently Hagrid? We missed you."

"Yeah, well, I can't tell you, I'm sorry Harry. You know, business for the Order." Harry knew better than to pursue the matter, and spent an enjoyable afternoon discussing Quidditch, next years' Care of Magical Creatures lessons, and everything else.

As the sun sank lower in the sky outside the window, and the small fire in the hearth went out, Hagrid and Harry walked back to the castle together for dinner. Only to find a surprise meeting them when they arrived.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

As always, please leave a review, even if its tiny – one sentence, one phrase, one word, one letter! I'm kinda desperate here as you can tell. Specially as I'm not really sure about this chapter, as it sort of leaves the general angstyness alone for a bit (Oh dear, just spoilt the plot a little! Oops.) Just tell me what you think, though I don't really have any ideas for Mega Angst Harry throughout this fic. Bye for now!

Review Responses 

ciz:- thankyou, and heres the update. Happy reading!

Sam:- thanks (I always seem to say that, but I mean it every time), and don't worry, H/Hg fun coming up soon!

BlindJedi:- Thankyou, and here's your nice Snape (but don't worry, you ain't seen the last of it!) I thought the same bout Harrys angst too (well I did write it) but I thought that he needs time to get over this. I apologise to anyone who has been through anything like this, as I have not, and if it is any way offensive, wrong or anything, because I'm drawing mainly on others' writing and accounts. Thankyou.

Shdurrani:- thankyou, and I will definitely try to keep up the good work. Hope this chapter meets your satisfaction.


	5. A Meeting of Old Friends

Ok, another absolutely randomly timed posting! Aha, soon you will fear my lack of organisation! My only excuse is that I'm tired, need to do homework, etc, and so, I'm posting this. Ok, that doesn't exactly make sense... (shrugs). Anyway, today I place the next Potter-filled instalment of 'Pain, Prophecies and Power'! Go me! Today's episode brings in two of your favourite characters – that's right, as the title suggests, I bring in good ol' Ron and 'Mione. Be prepared for tears, tears, and more tears! Ah well, you didn't expect them to be happy about it, did you? You did?!?! Freaky people. Anyway, the usual stuff applies; my admission for custody of Harry Potter still hasn't come through, etc, etc, etc.

Onto the chapter!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 5. A meeting of Old Friends.**

Walking through the entrance hall, Harry saw light and sound coming from within the Great Hall. As there was only Harry and a few of the teachers staying at Hogwarts, he thought this slightly odd, but didn't have enough time to think about it, before he walked in front of Hagrid between the two large wooden doors, and was knocked over by a blast of brown and red. His bruised back hitting the cold stone floor, he gave a small cry of pain, and immediately, his vision cleared to leave the faces of Ron and Hermione looking at his worriedly. Hermione's bushy brown hair lay over her shoulders, and her face was slightly flushed. Ron looked the same as ever, but as he put a hand out for Harry to get up, Harry noticed he was another few inches taller, his shirtsleeves finishing a few inches shorter than usual. Then he saw their expressions of worry deepen, and he knew they were taking in his 'unusual' appearance.

"Harry! What happened? Dumbledore sent us the owl, and we cam here immediately, but you look awful! Was it Death Eaters? Were you attacked? You look too thin; did they starve you? Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you!" all this was said very fast, and Harry was forcefully reminded of the first time he had met her. However, he was extremely relieved when he saw Ron holding her back from hugging him to death, though he looked as worried as she did.

"Are you all right mate?" Harry didn't know what to say. Somehow, he hadn't imagined standing at the front of the Great Hall and telling them about what happened, he had imagined finding them in the common room, and sitting around the fire. However he knew they wouldn't let him go without an explanation, so he just gave them a quick

"I'll talk to you about it later, I'm hungry." And walked past them. He knew he was being rude, but he hoped they would listen to him. Sitting down at the table where Dumbledore, Remus and the other teachers sat, Harry was relieved to notice his best friends sit down without a word. They shot him worried looks, but satisfied that he would tell them all later, they began to eat the delicious meal. Remus managed to make the three teenagers roar with laughter at some of the antics he told them of his days in the Marauders, but Harry was certain that at times Remus shot him a glance, as if to make sure he was ok. And he was even more certain that he could see tears in his eyes as the man related tales of his dead best friends.

As they left the Great Hall some time later, (Harry had been forced to eat large amounts of food by both Ron, Hermione and Remus) they made their way to the common room, Harry telling them the new password – 'Chocolate frogs' – and sat down around a roaring fire, lit by a willing Dobby some time earlier. Harry sat back in the comfortable armchairs and thought 'This is more like it. Oh well, now is as good a time as ever'. Looking up from the dancing flames, he saw Ron and Hermione staring at him intently, worry written all over their faces. Before they could speak, he stood up and turned away from them, standing in front of the fire, staring at a spot on the mantelpiece.

"It wasn't Death Eaters." He sighed deeply. "It was my uncle. All my life he beat me, sometimes for no reason at all, and gave me barely any food. The first time I ate a proper meal was the feast here when I started Hogwarts. I used to eat a slice of bread and a glass of water a day. Nobody cared about me, nobody noticed. Then, last year after – after Sirius – after he died, my uncle decided I needed a new punishment." It sounded worse than when he had told Snape or Hagrid or Remus. He could picture their horrified faces. A spark of pride inside of him flared, and he felt slightly angry. He didn't need their pity. But then it was gone, and he realised that they were sorry for him for a reason. Sighing again, he decided to break it to them simply. "They raped me."

Over the past few days, Harry had been the subject of many uncomfortable silences, but this really had to top it. Finally, as the tension threatened to snap, he turned slowly around to see them. Hermione was crying unashamedly, and Ron just looked stunned. Then, as today was a day for revelations, he decided to tell them about the prophecy.

"You know last year, the prophecy that was smashed in the Department of Mysteries? Well, Dumbledore told me what was in it." Swallowing, he continued, sitting back down on the armchair. "It said that I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort, and that either I have to kill him, or he has to kill me. And, well the reason I went missing was because I decided it was too much, and tried to jump off of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore saved me."

If Harry had thought the last silence topped the 'Top Ten Most Uncomfortable Silences' list, then this blew the record. He felt like screaming, or crying, or laughing or all three. Just to break the silence. Silently, Hermione stood up and threw her arms around him. Without him noticing, Harry started to cry silently. Ron, though still thoroughly confused and shocked, threw his arms around his best friends, and they all sat in one large mound of crying people, until they fell asleep, comforted by each others' presence.

Next morning, Harry awoke first as the dusty morning light filtered through the common rooms' window and onto his face. Untangling himself from his two best friends, he stood up and massaged his aching limbs. He watched as Hermione stirred first, blinking owlishly at the world until the memories of what had happened last night hit her as hard as her own aching limbs. Pulling herself out from a snoring Ron, she put a hand tentatively on Harry's shoulder. Harry leant into the touch, acknowledging her love and friendship in a simple gesture. He felt at peace, he no longer had any secrets from anyone.

Hermione brushed her ruffled hair out of her face with a hand, and sat down on the arm of Harrys' armchair, throwing her available arm around his shoulders. They sat like this comfortably and quietly for a few minutes until Ron sat up groggily.

"Morning sleepy." Said Harry as Hermione withdrew her arm, embarrassed by the close contact. He felt a sudden sense of loss, then brushed it off. Hermione went across and pulled up Ron by the arm, smiling as he complained loudly at his own aching body.

"Er, Harry?" Ron suddenly looked at his best friend, almost apprehensively. "Thanks for telling us." Harry nodded. He was glad they understood. They linked hands, Ron and Hermione standing almost protectively on either side of Harry, and started to walk down to breakfast. Just as they reached the entrance hall, Hermione's expression lit up, as if she had remembered something important. Breaking hold of her best friends, she turned to them.

"You go into breakfast, I've got to go to the library. Meet you there." And she dashed off, not hearing Ron yell after her with a bemused expression on his face.

"But Hermione, it's the holidays, and you've done all your homework!" Turning to Harry, he shrugged. "She's mad, honestly. Missing breakfast, and going to the library in the holidays! I'm surprised its even open." Harry shrugged too, and they walked into the hall, and soon forgot about Hermione by talking about the latest Quidditch results.

As they stood up to leave about half an hour later, Harry suddenly remembered where Hermione had gone, and they hurried to the library, only to find her coming out of the library with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione? Couldn't you find what you were looking for?" said Harry, walking over to her. She looked up, then saw Harry and Ron. She shook her head.

"No, I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore."

"What is it? Something we can help with?" Harry was slightly concerned; it wasn't like Hermione to be like this.

"Well, I had my 16th birthday in the holidays,"

"Oh no!" cried Harry. "I forgot your birthday!" Hermione looked at him with an expression that plainly said 'you had a lot to think about'.

"Anyway, when I woke up on my 16th birthday, I found this." As she finished speaking, she drew up her sleeves and showed them a tattoo-like mark on her wrist. It was in the shape of four lines lying horizontally across the skin, one wavy, one straight, one a double straight line and the last a double wavy line intercepting each other. Over these lines was a simple lightning bolt, very similar to Harry's scar. As soon as he saw it, he felt strange, as if he'd seen it before, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Touching it gently, he felt as though static electricity was running through his fingertips. Judging by the way Hermione swiftly withdrew her arm and gave him a queer look; she was feeling the same thing. He looked up to see his best friends' staring at him oddly, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, Maybe Dumbledore can tell us what it is." Then, as Hermione drew the sleeve over her arm, they followed Harry to Dumbledores' office.

Pausing outside the beautifully carved stone phoenix, they waited for Harry to say the password. When he looked slightly lost, they decided to join in and help him guess.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Blood Lollipops."

"Cockroach Cluster."

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans."

"Levitating Balls."

"Pepper Imps."

"Ton Tongue Toffee." They watched in amazement as the phoenix started to move and hopped onto the staircase, looked impressed at Ron, who squirmed.

"It was just a guess! How was I supposed to know Dumbledore would use that as his password?" Laughing, they knocked patiently on the door as they reached the top floor, passing the Sorting Hat and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. After a few minutes, as Ron was starting to look impatient, they heard the unmistakable voice of their headmaster call out to them.

"Come in, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." They gave each other a puzzled look, but walked into the small round room. While they waited for the old man to finish completing some very complicated looking paperwork, Harry stroked Fawkes, and Hermione and Ron studied the various delicate looking implements surrounding them. With a quick surge of guilt he remembered all the ones he had trashed last year in a fit of anger. Finally, Harry looked up from Fawkes' brilliant gold and red plumage to see two blue eyes twinkling at him.

"You wanted to see me, Harry."

"What was all that paperwork sir?" Harry blurted out.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore smiled and gestured at the 6 inch mound of parchment. "That was my readmission as Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot. After last year, they decided that I did the job better than anyone else. Though I doubt that was the reason of your visit." Harry grinned, and looked at his best friends, who were now paying close attention, though they looked very nervous at being so close to the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared, even after all the times they had seen him previous.

"Well, sir, it's best if Hermione tells you really." Dumbledore looked vaguely surprised, but nodded at them to sit, and to tell their story. Hermione told him all about her birthday, and when she pulled up her sleeve; he jumped up and gazed at it intently. Then he sat back down and steepled his fingers, looking deeply at each of them in turn. Finally, he asked them if there was anything they wished to tell him, and as Harry was about to leave, he suddenly turned, and quietly, so that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear, he told Dumbledore of the feeling he had had. Dumbledore seemed to give him another long, piercing look, and then dismissed him.

As they walked down the spiral staircase and out into the corridor, Harry stopped sharply, clutching his scar. Doubling over in pain, he could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione asking him if he was all right. Waves of excruciating pain flowed through his head, but then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and Harry was left, panting, on his knees, feeling Hermione's arms around him, and sensing Ron hopping around in the background trying to get back into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He heard Hermione's worried voice, and looked up to smile weakly at her. His head throbbed with a massive headache, but at least it didn't feel like it was splitting in two. They sat together on the floor until Harry felt Dumbledore's arms try to lift his head. Snapping open his eyes, he saw an expression of relief flit over the wizened features.

"It's alright, sir. I'm fine." He saw the look of disbelief on the faces around him, and stood up quickly to prove his point. "Just Voldemort checking in." he saw the wince cross Rons' face as he said the name, but ignored it. Honestly, if they were going to fight him, they could at least say his name. Other than that, he saw Dumbledore give him a fleeting smile, before walking quickly away. He felt relieved; the last thing he wanted now was more fussing. After satisfying Ron and Hermione that he really was all right, they walked down to the entrance hall again. Harry decided to leave them in the library, hastily explaining that he wanted to talk to Remus. They nodded understandingly, and walked off, arguing about something or other. Watching them fondly, he turned and wondered where his werewolf friend might be. Just as he thought this, he saw the tired figure walk slowly through the front doors.

"Remus!" Harry called, racing down to catch his fathers' best friend in a rib breaking hug.

"Harry." Remus hugged him just as tightly. He pulled away, with a broad smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told them last night." Remus was relieved to hear it, he had wondered whether Harry would tell them at all. They walked back outside, and wandered through the grounds, Harry happily listening to tales of the Marauders exploits. They sat by the lake for a while in silence, before Harry noticed his friend was crying. He hugged his close, feeling slightly odd at comforting a man much older than himself. Remus took the comfort willingly – he didn't often get the chance, especially now with his last true friend gone. They sat there for a long while, sometimes in silence, sometimes expressing their feelings and thoughts to each other. Before long though, the sun was setting, casting reflections in the water that looked like great fiery chariots racing into the sky. Then they walked back to the castle, walking away from the sun as it sank slowly into the horizon and casting the world into a shadowy twilight.

Dinner in the great hall was a pretty boisterous affair, and Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoyed the occasion to the full. Halfway through the meal, there was a whistle-stop visit from the Weasleys (bar Percy, who was still Under-Secretary to the Minister, and had apologised to his family, didn't join them. Ron still didn't trust him) and some other members of the Order, all of which looked especially glad to see Harry was ok, and happy. However, they declined the offer of food and company, leaving quickly for 'secret business', that everyone knew meant the Order of the Phoenix.

As they went to bed much later, Harry was awarded a hug from a very embarrassed Hermione, who muttered a quiet 'goodnight' without meeting his eyes. Harry and Ron were both puzzled by this change of behaviour, but as they crept into their silent dormitory that night, Harry ended up casting _silencio _on Ron to shut him up. After a few minutes of silent puppy dog eyes from a certain red head, Harry relented, and ended up casting soundproofing spells on the curtains around his bed.

This is why, when he awoke next morning, he was amazed to notice Ron and Hermione standing in the dormitory. They had obviously been talking about last night, as Hermione looked haughty and ruffled, and Ron was shaking with silent mirth. On seeing Harry awake, their expressions changed, and he saw they were still worried about him. After Harry had dressed (during which Ron had forced Hermione to wait for them in the common room, muttering about indecent women), they walked into breakfast. As they sat munching toast and downing pumpkin juice, they pondered on what they would do today. Harry knew they would be plotting something soon, as his 16th birthday was a few days away, and they knew he had never had a proper birthday. So he was unsurprised when they hurried off after breakfast, after first checking with Harry that he would be all right amusing himself for a while, and if he needed them, he could come and find them.

As he walked slowly out into the entrance hall, he seriously considered going to see Professor Snape. Not really making up his mind, his feet led him down the cold, empty corridors to the dungeons, stopping in front of Snape's office. On an impulse, he knocked, and the door opened to reveal his old enemy. Snape smiled at Harry, something which still gave him a distinct feeling of unease.

"Harry, how can I help you?" Harry thought for a moment, and decided on the truth.

"I don't know, though I was actually wondering if I could help you." Harry met Snapes' eyes, and held the gaze. Snape stood aside to let Harry in. They sat down in the same position as before, Snape at the desk, Harry in front of him.

"Well, as far as I can see, sir, fairs fair. I told you about my, experiences, so you tell me yours." Snape looked torn. Torn between finally discussing his past with someone who would understand, and adding more pain to the young man before him. Meeting Harrys' gaze again, he realised it was time. His time.

As the afternoon wore on, outside the castle, the beautiful weather had clouded over, and it began to rain steadily, casting an air of gloom and despair. However, inside the castle, plans were being made, people were healing, and life continued, oblivious to the growing threat of Voldemort.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Ah. The end. Of the chapter I mean. You thought I was just gonna leave it there?!?! Freaky, freaky people. Ah, yes, we have much fun I foresee in the future...

**Review Responses**

**Mr Blader X** – Thanks for the review! Yes, Nice Snape, and look out for more of it in upcoming stories by me, though I promise not to post them until I've finished this one. Hope you liked the chappie!

**JustMe** – Thank you! I have so many people who like this, I feel so warm and fuzzy... -

**rosiegirl** – Vacation was fine, except for the notable exception of the death of my grandmother. But she lived a happy life and everything... I'm digressing. As you can tell (duh) I have updated, and plan on doing so again soon, as I have the next chapter planned in my head – now it just needs writing!

**kaj** – You can read my mind! Harry will become stronger, in time, and H/Hr romance coming shortly!

**shaz124** – Congratulations, I think you win the Longest Review Prize! (applauds) Thank you very much for taking your time to do this, I enjoyed reading your feedback. Though I hope this didn't spit you out too hard, we want you back for the next chapter! Tell me what you think of Ron and Hermione's reactions, I don't know if they feel right to other people.

**Royal** **Midnight** – Banana? That's all you could think of? Oh well...! Will do as asked, though must remember not to post when doing homework, or supposed to be doing homework. Naughty Heather...

I took you seriously – Keep reading, preferably longer than one letter reviews next time! Lol.

**jessygrl** – Thank you, and keep reading, I'll try to post at more sensible times!

**shdurrani** – Thank you very much (and I know I keep repeating that, but I mean it every single time) for your review and your complements. I haven't yet decided whether or not Harry will go to court, but I suppose it must happen. After all, the Dursleys broke the law, Muggle and Wizarding. Needs thought though, thank you for mentioning it.

**cjz** – Thank you! Will do!

**EbonyBeach** – Hi Hana! NP fore the review, thanks for reviewing mine! Glad you liked it.

**Alorkin** – If you don't mind me being truthful, I'm not really sure how I respond to that. I mean, thank you for taking the time to explain this to me and I am very touched; it must be a very hard situation for you to have been in, and I just hope that this is reasonably accurate (as much as I can make it) and doesn't upset anyone in any way. Your daughter sounds very nice, and should be proud to have a father like you.

**Openspy** – lots of magic, very soon. Maybe even a little surprise...

Wow! 35 reviews! I'm so happy, and so proud! Thank you! (hugs) Cookies and hot chocolate all round!

FireOpal.

PS:- More reviews please!


	6. Power from Old Times

Yo, don't you guys just love my random postings! Don't worry, I'll set myself a little schedule soon, and actually post at sensible times (i.e., not when I'm doing homework, essays etc, and when I'm free – though barely ever). Disclaimers and warnings apply as usual, I don't want to have to keep repeating them.

Yay, I'm so happy! All those people who are eagerly anticipating the surprise, eagerly anticipate no longer! And join my good friends, Ron, Hermione, Remus, etc in wishing Harry a very Happy Birthday, on the count of three!

1, crosses fingers

2, crosses eyes, sticks out tongue and grins

3... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Ah, that was good. Now, onto the story, and all will be explained, as well as why I just got you to wish Harry 'Happy Birthday'. (Duh.)

Happy Reading...

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 6. Power from old times.**

On the morning of his 16th birthday, Harry awoke feeling peaceful, happy, and strangely different. He yawned comfortably, then stopped mid-yawn as Ron and Hermione threw back the curtains round his head. They beamed at him, and yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry grinned, and before he could get up, two neatly wrapped presents were thrust at him. Taking them both, the picked up the first (from Hermione) and started to unwrap it as Hermione and Ron sat on the edge of his bed. Grinning widely, he froze slightly as he saw the first item. Smiling up at him from a colourful moving wizarding photograph was Sirius, James and Remus. His first thought was that at least Peter wasn't there. It must've been the last group photograph of the three friends before James had died. Then, smiling at Hermione who looked at him worriedly, he set the photo on his bedside table, before turning to the rest of the package. The next thing he saw was a book ('Typical Hermione' he thought) titled 'Advanced Defence for the Auror' by Auresius Venator.

"Wow, Hermione! That looks great, really useful." He set the book down on his trunk and turned to the last thing. It was quite surprising, the most unusual object he had ever seen. It seemed to be a glass or crystal sphere containing some sort of flowing liquid. Casting a quizzical look at Hermione, she started to speak.

"It's called a Mind Sphere. It's sort of a miniature Pensieve. You can collect some thoughts in it, but you can also collect memories and display them. I thought it might be useful." She looked uncertain, but the look dissolved as Harry reached across and gave her a hug.

"I'm afraid my presents' not as posh." Ron said quickly. "You know we haven't got a lot of money." Harry unwrapped the package, noting the bright orange Chudley Cannons wrapping paper. This also contained a wizarding photograph, but this one was of Ron and Hermione. They waved and smiled cheerfully at him, Hermione looking slightly embarrassed. He placed this photograph directly beside the other one, and took the last thing out of the wrapping paper. It was two small glass animals, different types of owls on a golden chain. Seeing Harry's confused look, he explained.

"They're portkeys, I had Dumbledore make them. The tawny is Hermione and the Eagle is me. They'll take you to wherever we are, in case or if you want to talk or something. You have to hold it and say our names into them to activate them" Ron looked pleased, as did Hermione, especially when Harry gave them both another hug, and, to everyone's surprise, Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Harry ignored Hermione's rising blush, and storing the presents away carefully, and throwing the chains around his neck. Then he got dressed, and followed his best friends down to breakfast.

Bracing himself slightly outside the entrance hall at seeing a particular, and rare glint in Ron and Hermione's eyes, he pushed open the grand doors to another loud yell.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Whatever Harry had suspected, or even imagined, this was not it. The hall was busy with all of Harry's friends, members of the Order and teachers. Floating sparkly shapes fell from the 'ceiling' (today a bright and cheerful morning). Taking a closer look as he was dragged inside, he saw they were tiny letters that read 'Happy Birthday Harry'. Loud music could be heard from one corner, where someone had placed what looked like a muggle CD player (but couldn't be as it was playing 'Weird Sisters' music, and no electrical device worked in Hogwarts). He could also see a long table with various brightly coloured parcels on it, and also what looked like a buffet with Harry's favourite food – treacle tart, humbugs, chocolate frogs, chips, Yorkshire puddings, and much more. Remus came up to him first, and gave him a huge hug, beaming.

"Happy 16th Harry."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Harry." Said Ginny as the Weasleys made their way over. They were all smiling, and Molly gave him another hug, as if to check he was still all right. Fred and George winked at him, and pointed to an innocent looking dish on the table, which he saw Neville take a small, blue sweet out of. As he ate it, a queer look came over his face, and he started to swell.

"Took the idea from when you told us about blowing up your aunt. We call them Swelling Sweets. Oh, and Happy Birthday Harry." Said Fred as Neville started to drift upwards. Hermione sighed exasperatedly, but smiling, she said quickly _finite incantatem _and Neville fell to earth with a bump, ruefully rubbing his rump as he laughed with everyone else.

They moved away as well to advertise some more of their merchandise as Harry was swarmed by a large band of his classmates. Fighting his way out of the crowd, he managed to grab a sausage roll before Tonks, Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt descended him upon him. They looked on edge, even at Hogwarts, but Tonks gave him a friendly smile, and wished him a happy birthday.

Order was finally restored some time later when McGonagle stood on a chair, tapping a glass.

"Everybody by the table, Harry needs to open his presents before they're forgotten!" Everyone laughed, and Harry was shepherded to the top of the table, and was handed a parcel from Remus. Smiling at him, he tore off the paper to reveal,

"Wow, thanks Remus! It's a Foe Glass!" he took the smaller version of the one he had seen in Moody/Crouch's office last year, and set it on the table, relieved to see nothing but murky figures. Next was the accumulated present from the Order, a wand holster and another book on defence against the dark arts; 'Defensive Charms and How to use them.' By Caroline Cransky. From the Weasleys (bar Fred and George, who, winking passed him a box of their latest inventions) was a plain emerald jumper (who's surprised?) and a variety box of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Cockroach Cluster, and others Harry hadn't heard of. McGonagle just handed him an envelope, which he tore open.

I, Professor Dumbledore, do hereby revoke the order of Professor Umbridge, so that Harry James Potter may play Quidditch, and do release his broom from custody.

Harry could barely believe his eyes, and was nearly pinching himself when she handed him his Firebolt, with an almost crafty smile on her face. He took it lovingly. It was his broom, and it was from Sirius. He grinned at her, and placed it beside his other presents. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and others' from Gryffindor had bought him a magical music player. It seemed to work pretty much like a muggle CD player, but he would have to ask Ron, as when he turned it on, it talked to him. Looking absent-mindedly at his new watch from Hagrid (gold with a pattern of snitches), he noticed it was 11:59. He had been born precisely 16 years ago in a minute. (NB:- I may've changed it a little bit, so Harry's birthday is at 12pm, so sue me.)

Surprisingly, he had been pretty much left alone now, Remus was chatting animatedly with Fred and George about Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Ron and Hermione were arguing over a bowl of crisps, Dumbledore was talking quietly with McGonagle, and everyone else was either dancing to the music or talking loudly to each other.

Just as the minute hand flicked onto 12 o'clock, the noise in the great hall was shattered by a loud and piercing scream. Looking round in horror, they saw Dumbledore walking swiftly over to the crouched figure of Harry, who was screaming and clutching at his scar. Blood dripped over his fingers and he was shaking wildly.

However, as Dumbledore approached, there was a blinding flash of white light, and everything in the room was knocked backwards by a powerful, and obviously magical force. They watched as Harry suddenly looked up, his eyes gleaming ethereally. There was another flash of light and a magical force rattled through them, rippling their hair and clothes like a gust of wind. Harry was to be lifted into the air, his arms spread out, his face screwed up, but he was no longer screaming. Through the blinding light, they could make out four indistinct smoke-like lights being sucked into Harry as he was tossed around in the air. Then, the light faded, and Harry floated back down onto the ground, unconscious. The hall was filled with silence as Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and McGonagle walked over to him.

Harry's scar was still bleeding, blood trickling over his pale skin; his glasses were shattered by the powerful force, whatever it was, and his hair even more windswept than usual. Dumbledore muttered _mobillicorpus _and carried Harry swiftly to the hospital wing, trailing Ron and Hermione, while McGonagle sorted out the other people in the hall.

Harry awoke, yet again, in the hospital wing. He saw Ron and Hermione standing above his bed, and winced when Ron yelled

"Professor! He's awake!"

"Thanks Ron." Said Harry dryly, then looked reassuring as Ron gave him an apologetic look. His head was thumping, and as he reached up to feel his scar, he felt a large bandage. He vaguely remembered it had hurt and then started to bleed, but that seemed like a dream. Nightmare more likely. Sitting up, he reached out for his glasses, and then, with an odd feeling, realised he didn't need them. Confusion evident on he his face, he turned to his headmaster for an explanation. Dumbledore was looking at him oddly, almost appraisingly and critically at the same time.

"What happened, sir?" Dumbledore gave him another long look, then turned away to face the window.

"I don't know, but I can tell you what I suspect." He turned back to Harry with a small smile. "Harry, you're an elemental." Harry heard Hermione gasp, and Ron had a dumbstruck expression on his face. Dumbledore continued. "I have only read of one other instance such as what happened, and it was the creation of the last elemental to stand on this earth, some 350 years ago. Elementals are very rare and special beings, with the power to control their selected element."

"I'm sure you want to know what your element is?" he smiled as Harry nodded, still evidentially puzzled. Dumbledore muttered a short spell; _comperio elementum;_ and a burst of sparkling white light hit Harry in the chest. He felt slightly light-headed, but watched as the particles of light moved together and changed colour.

The particles danced into the middle of the room, briefly formed each of a blue raindrop, a red fire, a green leaf and a yellow bird. Then, they flew towards each other, and burst in a rain of tiny lights. When Harry turned back to look at Dumbledore, the old man was looking at him with undisguised surprise.

"Harry, that spell cannot lie. You are the most rare and most powerful elemental that ever existed. Quattuor elementum – a combination of the four elements. You have full control over air or wind, earth, water and fire." Everyone seemed dumbstruck as this information sank in. Just as they sat, deep in thought, Fawkes flew in through the door. He landed on Harry's bed and handed a message to him, to everyone's astonishment. Harry took it at Dumbledores' nod, and, seeing whom it was addressed to, passed it to Dumbledore. He read it, then passed it back to Harry, stood up and left.

Dear Albus.

I was just talking to Trelawney, and decided you ought to hear this. She went into a trance and spoke these words.

Night shall fall on young serpent-tongue,

But day shall arrive in the hands of the moon.

Power from old times shall awaken to the marked one.

Power more powerful and unstoppable than any seen before,

The key and the power to face his nemesis.

In one hand he shall hold the trees and the fish,

In the other, perpetual light and the realm of wings.

He shall recognise his mate by her mark reflecting his new strength.

She will be the key to his strength,

And the union of the one who holds the four and his mate

Will overcome the power of the nameless one.

However, beware, for if he succumbs to the dark, only one can save Him,

And will pay the sacrifice.

I hope it will be useful and you can decipher what it means.

Yours Sincerely,

Alastor Moody.

"What the hell does it mean?" said Harry, giving up. Hermione looked at him to see if he was joking, and when she saw he wasn't, she sighed impatiently. Harry gave her an odd look.

"If you think it's that easy, then tell us!"

"Well, the first bit, 'serpent-tongue' is obviously you, you speak parselmouth, and you're also the 'marked one' because of your scar." She waved her wand and a quill and parchment appeared, and she started to write. When Harry and Ron tried to question her, she glared at them, so they shrugged at each other, and Harry took a Pain Reducing Potion from the bedside table and drank it. Immediately, the pain disappeared, and he sat back to wait for Hermione.

A few minutes later, she stopped writing, and looked up at them. Clearing her throat, she read out what she had written. It proved to be a translation of what she had figured out in the prophecy.

"Night shall fall on (Harry),

But day shall arrive in the hands of the moon.

Power from old times shall awaken to the marked one.

Power more powerful and unstoppable than any seen before, (elemental)

The key and the power to face his nemesis.

In one hand he shall hold the trees and the fish,

In the other, perpetual light and the realm of wings. (earth, water, fire and wind)

He shall recognise his mate by her mark reflecting his new strength.

She will be the key to his strength,

And the union of the one who holds the four and his mate (Harry and his mate)

Will overcome the power of the nameless one. (Voldemort)

However, beware, for if he succumbs to the dark, only one can save Him,

And will pay the sacrifice."

They sat in silence again, digesting this, until Harry spoke slowly.

"So, what you're saying is that I've got some old power, and with the help of my 'mate' I can defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes. Though I don't get the bit at the beginning about 'day in the hands of the moon'." Said Hermione thoughtfully. Harry thought hard for a moment, and spoke again.

"I think I can answer that. I was depressed after, what happened. That would be the night wouldn't it? And 'day in the hands of the moon', well Remus saved me, and he's a werewolf. Moony." Hermione looked at him astonished, then said smiling.

"Why, Harry, there may be hope for you yet." Harry tilted his head and shot her a mock disbelieving look while she laughed. Ron just watched them, then spoke up.

"I think I've figured out a bit as well." They looked at him curiously. He smiled happily, and continued. "The bit at the end about your mate and her mark, it wouldn't be Hermione would it?" There was a short silence as Harry and Hermione didn't look at each other, and stared dumbly at Ron. "Well, you showed us that weird mark you got, and it looked like the symbols for the elements, with Harry's scar over it. Just logic."

Harry looked up to see Hermione looking at him uncertainly. He felt a strange emotion in his stomach, not unpleasant, but odd. He reached out to touch her hand, and a spark of energy flashed in the space between them like static electricity.

"Whoa." Said Harry, jumping back. He looked at Hermione shocked, then watched shocked and scared as her eyes filled with tears and she dashed out of the room. Harry felt very strange, almost as if he could feel Hermione's pain, and other mixed emotions. He looked back at Ron who also looked confused, and followed him out of the hospital wing.

Outside, Ron lead Harry towards the front doors (NB:- Harry is dressed, he wasn't in the hospital wing for very long) and stopped abruptly outside, and turned to face him. Confusion was no longer written all over his face, but, strangely, amusement.

"Ron, what did I do?" Harry started to get angry as Ron grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said maddeningly. Harry frowned, and tilted his head on one side.

"No, it isn't actually. Now, tell me!" Ron continued to grin at Harry's annoyed expression.

"Yes, it is obvious, but not to little dumb Harry Potter." Harry scowled, but held his tongue, hoping to get to the bottom of it. "Come on mate, it's been obvious she's fancied the pants off you since at least 3rd year." At Harry's dumbstruck face, he answered the unasked question. "How do I know? Well, lets just say Hermione's not right all the time – I do have more intellect and emotions that that would fill a teaspoon." He appeared to check off a mental list. "1, She was out of her mind with worry in fourth year when you went missing. 2, fourth year again, well, you saw how she got – helping you with the Tournament, when we didn't ask her to the Ball, that was all about you, and defending you and getting Rita Skeeter. 3, don't forget the time she smacked Malfoy one. That was for you as well." Harry was starting to see his point.

"But-"

"Wait, I haven't finished." He grinned hugely. "4, last year she was shit worried about you. And this summer, well, she was on the point of a nervous breakdown mate. She fancies you."

"But she can't, she's Hermione. Hermione doesn't fancy me, she fancies you." Ron looked incredulous.

"You actually didn't notice did you? Of course she fancies you! Besides, I'm spoken for. I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask Lavender out for ages." He blushed in time to his bright red hair. Harry was blushing as well.

"Really?" said Harry nervously.

"Of course." He repeated. Then, looking sidelong at Harry, he continued. "And you fancy her too."

"But- well, I don't know." Harry was confused. Why was everything suddenly so complicated. "But why did she burst into tears?"

"Come on mate, she's fancied you for years, and after all the worry, she finds out your life mates, soul mates, and well, she probably felt a bit overwhelmed."

"I have to go and talk to her." Said Harry, his heart sinking with the thought, but rising knowing that he would be talking to Hermione.

"Course you do. I'll go and amuse myself for a while." He grinned and started to walk back insides.

"Ron" Harry called after him Ron turned. "Thanks mate." Ron grinned again, and, shaking his head, walked inside.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Prophecies are added to the pain, and maybe a tad of power. Now we have the ingredients, lets see the fur fly!

Review Responses 

**EbonyBeach – **Thanks! Can I say any more?

**Mr Blader X – (**Salutes) Chapter 6 for your approval, sir!

**High School Writer – **Thanks, glad you like it! H/Hr romance on the menu!

**gaul1 – **Thanks, and will do.

**rosiegirl – **Thanks for the consideration, and hope you liked this one!

Ok, I'm not so sure about this chapter, somehow I think it's too short when I reread it, so if you have any ideas... (Memo – the cute little review button? Ring any bells?)

And now, to quote someone whose name I cannot remember,

May broomsticks be in your dreams,

And snitches at the end of the rainbow.

FireOpal.


	7. A Little Trip to 4 Privet Drive' or 'Why...

Ok, more randomness, but trust me, I'm working on it. Right guys, a few questions now. Firstly, I need you guys to tell me some stuff.

Which day of the week would you rather I post? (seems trivial, but would help a lot). You have an option of Monday, Tuesday. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday, funnily enough!

Other questions, chapter length. I've been wondering/worrying about the length of my chapters. Too long, middleish, or too short? Comments would be welcome on this, please?! Thank you, you wonderful people! I'm taking your silence to mean you will, by the way.

Oh, and I would also like to ask if anyone ever bothers with these, and whether you want me to continue or not, cos if you all join together and say to stuff off and let me read this in peace, I won't bother. Whatever.

Disclaimers and warnings stand as usual (as if they wouldn't!).

Ah, the story. Now, this chapter had several titles, though they may give it away a little. As you see below, this is Chapter 7, A Little Trip to 4 Privet Drive, also titled Why Not To Cross A Wizard. My own, preferred little title (ok, maybe not so little) was A Trip to Privet Drive, In Which We Learn Why To Not Cross A Wizard, Particularly A Marauder And Friend Of The Weasley Twins and The Only Man Voldemort Ever Feared. Somehow, I thought this was a tad long, so I left it as it is. Hope you like it, especially those of you who wanted to see the 'come uppance'. I apologise if you wanted gory violence, pain and destruction; I was going to do that, then realised that Albus and Remus wouldn't go in for that sort of thing, so this is the end result. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Chapter 7. A Little Trip to 4 Privet Drive or Why not to cross a wizard.  
**

It was a cold, wet day in 4 Privet Drive. The rain drizzled miserably at the windows, and hung in the air like fine threads. The pavement was just beginning to become slick underfoot, and the wind blew the trees and bushes strongly, the cold sending shivers down the skin of anyone who dared set foot outside. Even the sky seemed to suggest disinterest – it was a dull, indifferent cloudy grey.

You wouldn't have guessed it was the weekend, when usually, families flew out of the suburbs into the countryside to escape the dullness of their environment, or, in the case of school kids, to escape their piles of homework.

Even the thought that 'that Potter boy' wasn't here to 'bully' them and 'harass' them didn't encourage the bored and depressed children outside. But then, there was maybe something, a suggestion of something rather, in the air, that seemed to suggest to them to not venture beyond their doors.

And so, Privet Drive remained deserted. Even Petunia had given up from her pastime of watching the neighbours (as there were no neighbours to watch) and was reverting to her other common hobby – Dudley doting. Currently, however, the half-man, half-whale had pushed his homework away from him, and was whining at his mother to complete it for him. The other occupant of the house, Vernon (full-whale), disgruntled by being unable to polish his car, was sitting reading a motoring magazine, screwing his face up at the longer words. 'That', 'it', and 'have', for instance.

If she had been more aware, Petunia, with her long neck and beady eyes, might've noticed the two men walking quickly through the rain towards her house. And, as they drew closer, she might've noticed, with some panic and fear, that the rain didn't seem to touch the glasses on the older man's nose. In fact, his long swirling robes might've given her some clue, and she might've had the sense to run away. But she didn't, she was more engrossed in the task of answering question two on her 'Dinky Diddikins' homework – "Name all of the planets in our solar system."

The first time they were aware of their two visitors, was when there was a loud knock on the door. Vernon, almost relieved, dropping his magazine, waddled to the door impatiently, but was immediately blown back into the hall, as a burst of light knocked him into the stairs, screaming.

Dudley was almost on his feet, covering his shrieking mother with his body unknowingly, when the two entered the front room, the younger of the two levitating the protesting and terrified Vernon Dursley before him, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. Both of the two men had their wands out, the younger mans' pointed at Vernon, the older, white-bearded mans' pointed at Petunia and Dudley, his bright blue eyes glaring ferociously, and light by some unknown power. In fact, the man slightly behind him looked no less terrifying, his glowing amber eyes looking inhuman as he schooled the cold fury on his face, refraining from lunging at the filth before him.

"Petunia. Never, in my whole life, have I ever been more disappointed, infuriated, disgusted and ashamed." Albus Dumbledore spoke slowly, clearly, and coldly, eyes flashing as he silenced the family with a glare. He hated using force and pain on people, but felt that this situation certainly bore the idea some merit.

"I left him in your care. I left him here for fifteen years. Fifteen years!" He shouted the last part, and even Remus, behind his mask,, jumped slightly to hear the benign old man raise his voice. No one had ever heard him so angry, or beheld a man so good, yet wanting to cause pain. Only Voldemort could inspire this in this man, considered the greatest wizard of the century. Only Voldemort, and of course a certain family of wizard-hating muggles that surrounded him.

"Fifteen years, and all this time, this was how you treated him." A small silver tear crept to the edge of his eye, but he blinked it back. Now was not the time for shame and pity.

"He had it coming to him, the little freak!" yelled Vernon suddenly, causing Remus to turn to him, flicking a small spell out of his wand so that the cowering man was lifted into the air. He was red in the face, angry, terrified, and disgusted all at the same time, and now he was at their mercy. At Dumbledore's short nod, Remus smiled, almost craftily, showing white, feral teeth.

"I bet you didn't know, did you, Dursley, that Harry is my godson. And, as such, I am going to see you suffer." He watched the colour drain from the beefy mans face, and continued, almost speaking to himself. "Shame it's not full moon, werewolves are particularly strong at full moon, and trust me, you wouldn't want to see an angry werewolf." He stopped for a moment, almost looking comical as he sarcastically scratched his chin with his free hand. "Oh, wait, too late."

As this information trickled into Vernon's' mind, and he realised that the man in front of him, pointing a wand at him, playing with him was in fact a werewolf, he bit down on his disgust for the first time in his life, and remained silent. He didn't even whimper, though he flinched, when the wand was thrust into his face, and a quick spell was muttered, _transit mus muris. _Petunia and Dudley watched in horror as Vernon seemed to shrink, and contort slightly, mousy brown fur spurting out of his skin, a long, worm like tail growing out of his rear, and, in a few seconds, stood agape, staring at their father/husband turned rat.

"I never liked rats." Said Remus conversationally, looking at Dumbledore, as the old man seemed to appraise the transfiguration. He lifted his wand again at the squealing and squirming rat, and clearly said, _stupefy. _The rat fell backwards, and lay, not moving on the floor. Petunia screamed loudly, and Remus thanked Merlin that they had thought to place silencing charms on the house, then wincing and cursing his enhanced werewolf ears as the high-pitched sound echoed through his skull.

Dumbledore quickly dealt with the screeching woman and her son with two fast _stupefy_s, letting the bodies hit the floor and the table without worry. Reluctantly, Remus transfigured the rat back into the large, stunned man, but Dumbledore didn't mention anything when Remus placed a few kicks to the prone figure, or the odd embarrassing hex. Just as he was running through his repertoire of painful curses, Albus coughed to get his attention.

"We must be moving on, I think Remus. As much as I would like to show these people just how angry wizards can get, we do have a plan to keep to." Though he said 'people', the very was he said it implied that he wanted to use a much stronger word, but was refraining in his usual manner. Remus nodded, but couldn't resist a few last minute curses, before they set up the 'plan'.

After setting up the timed _enervate _device, Remus and Albus walked quickly out of 4 Privet Drive, closing the door behind them, and leaving a neatly written note on the doorstep. It was still drizzling, but heavier, as setting up the plan took quite a while and it was now late. As they turned the corner at the end of the road, there were two identical 'pop's, and they disappeared, never to return.

The note, emerald ink shining clearly on the parchment bore the single word, the name 'Dursleys'.

"I am sure you are quite aware of the meaning behind our actions. You should also be aware that this is merely a taste. You will pay for what you have done, one wizard hurt is all wizards hurt, one wizard angered is all of us angered. Petunia, you were warned. We will not return, do not try to approach us.

Have fun."

When the Dursleys awoke, some fifteen minutes later, they were surprised to find themselves apparently unhurt, normal, and the mysterious wizards gone. Vernons' legendary face changed colours faster than traffic lights; white, to green, to red, to purple.

"Why those freakish upstarts! How dare they intimidate me and my family! Coming in here, waving those, those _wands _around, doing freak-things, thinking they're better than us! I should ring the police, they'd soon sort out their kind!"

"No, Vernon! Don't" cried Petunia suddenly, her face white, her hands shaking. "You don't know what they can do, what that man can do!" Vernon regarded his wife for a second, then dismissed her. Dudley was pale and shaking, hands clutched firmly over his wide bottom as if to reassure himself he was tail-less.

Vernon opened his mouth to continue his rant, moustache bristling furiously now danger was far away (at least, he thought so), but before he could speak, there was a loud knock at the door. Vernon's face changed colour again that would've reminded anyone of Tonks and her ability, and he stood rigid. Dudley finally gave out a squeal, and waddled as fast as he could up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him, and, judging by the sounds of heavy scraping and pants of exertion, blockaded it. Even Petunia scurried off into the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

Vernon had just decided to ignore the door, when whoever it was knocked again. Shaking his head, he sat back down heavily onto his armchair, and picked up his magazine, presumably with the intention of reading it. It was upside down.

The knock sounded again. Vernon's moustache twitched. Silence echoed throughout the house, save for the solitary ticking of a clock on the wall.

They knocked for the third time, and, patience worn thin, Vernon stood, threw aside the magazine, stormed out the room and into the hall, grabbed Dudleys' Smeltings stick from the stand, and tore open the door. There was no one outside, and the open door let the cold drizzle blow in, settling on his clothes damply. Just as he was about to slam the door shut, he noticed the letter, unaffected by the weather, and addressed in emerald ink. Looking around suspiciously, he snatched up the parchment, and turned back into the house, closing the door forcefully behind him.

Back in the living room, he forced open the letter, quickly (for him that is) read the words, and, moustache bristling nineteen to the dozen, fumed. _How DARE they?!?!_

However, his temper was short lived, as the writing on the parchment dissolved quickly, the letters curling smoke like, as if they were burning, and not the parchment. In it's place, a window appeared, and grew to fill the page. He watched, horrified. The paper seemed to be stuck to his hands. Colours were swirling in the window, taking form…

On the back of the parchment, in tiny violet and orange glowing letters, there read.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are proud to present, the Nightmare mirror, for your Executive torturing needs."

The next morning, Vernon was still pale and fuming; Petunia prepared the meal in mute silence, Dudley didn't even complain at the 'small' amount of food on his plate – eight sausages, ten rashes of bacon, a mound of mushrooms, and a pile of fried eggs. He ate it in stoic silence, observing the quick, worried glances his mother threw his father across the table.

He roughly cut a large piece out of his first sizzling, hot sausage, and forced it into his large, gaping mouth. He chewed. He licked his lips. He chewed again. And then, precisely five seconds after swallowing the gigantic bite, and with a large, comical honking noise, disappeared. Or at least, it appeared he had disappeared. The effect on the family was dramatic – Vernon staggered back and bellowed, spitting out his mouthful of food and inadvertently knocking over the table, sending it crashing to the floor, Petunia shrieked, her bony arms flailing over her head, her face a picture of horror.

On closer inspection of the large, sagging chair Dudley had previously sat on, was occupied by a tiny, three-inch tall figure. Dudley the tiny. Dudley, the inexplicably thin. Somehow, the transfiguration potion contained in the salt Dudley had carelessly tossed liberally over his food, had taken his previous girth, decided these proportions were unnaturally large, and converted it into something more appropriate. Thankfully to the now miniature Dudley Dursley, his clothes had been included in the magic, and had shrunk to his height. Unfortunately, they kept the same dimensions as before. His jumper and shirt sagged around his now average frame, and his trousers lay in a tiny puddle around his feet.

It took Dudley fifteen minutes to scream loudly enough for his parents to hear him. After getting over the shock of their beloved son disappearing, then being shrunk, Petunia picked up her son and carried him to the living room, placing him on the sofa, where he hitched up his trousers belatedly. Vernon was about to explode again, his face reflecting his thoughts like an over zealous mood ring. However, he showed extreme amounts of self-control, and managed not to break anything. At least, until he picked up his shaver in the bathroom, which promptly turned into a rubber chicken with a loud sqwark!

Some time later, after Dudley had regained his usual height and was sitting in the living room in front of the TV. while his mother adapted his clothes to fit better (he had somehow managed to keep his thinner frame due to the random nature of magic, and Petunia, fretting that the neighbours would notice her sons sudden weight loss was currently dreaming of a magic-free holiday in Spain), Vernon was in the back garden, attempting to burn anything that he thought 'magic-related'. Unfortunately as cutlery and crockery don't burn very well, he was finding this extremely difficult, and had succeeded in making the neighbours stare at his antics. It was as he vainly held his cigarette lighter to Dudley's fork, that he noticed the first rat.

It was small, and brown, and decidedly ratty. Much like he had been the day before, he thought uncomfortably, twitching slightly around his rear, where the tail had been. It stopped dead in the middle of his wonderfully kept lawn, stood up on it's hind legs, sniffed the air, and stared at him. It seemed very intelligent in one stare, and Vernon felt slightly dense under its superior gaze. He watched with amazed and horrified fascination as it fell back to four legs, turned its head briefly to the hedge, and ran across the rest of the lawn, reached the side of the house, scurried up the drainpipe, used its tail to swing across to the kitchen windowsill, and slipped through an open window, its tail flicking over the frame.

It was the rumble, as if of thunder, though sounding more like the pattering of millions of tiny feet that next drew Uncle Vernon from his work. He looked up with a grunt, then froze, his face paling rapidly and his eyes widening. Through the hedge, over the hedge, down the street, up the drains, everywhere he could see, there were rats. Millions and millions of rats. Brown rats, black rats, grey rats, old rats, young rats, male rats, female rats, rats with feet missing (but no Pettigrews'), tail-less rats, big rats, small rats. In fact, every sort of rat you could ever think of. There was even the odd mouse.

The torrent of rodents flowed like a river from everywhere, and as he watched, they all ran towards his house. It was like the Pied Piper of Hamlin.

"_You heard as if an army muttered;  
And the muttering grew to a grumbling;  
And the grumbling grew to a mighty rumbling;  
And out of the houses the rats came tumbling.  
Great rats, small rats, lean rats, brawny rats,  
Brown rats, black rats, grey rats, tawny rats,  
Grave old plodders, gay young friskers,  
Fathers, mothers, uncles, cousins,  
Cocking tails and pricking whiskers,  
Families by tens and dozens,  
Brothers, sisters, husbands, wives."_

They ran, or rather flowed into 4 Privet Drive, crashing on the walls like water on rocks. They tumbled over one another, climbing each other's backs in their haste. Tails flicked, whiskers twitched, bodies squeezed, paws pattered, snouts squeaked. And Vernon fainted.

The already shocked, amazed and amused neighbours, and people who had just been passing by when they saw the rat-river and followed it heard the shrieking from the front room as Petunia and Dudley saw the rats. Before long, the living room was knee deep in them, and still they pored in from every available entrance. Dudley and Petunia clung to each other as the 'rat-level' rose, and their shrieking brought some amused smiles to their neighbours faces, especially the ones that had got on the wrong side of them.

And three men, one old with a long white beard and twinkling, spectacled blue eyes, one with greasy black hair and onyx eyes, and one tired man with amber eyes and grey spotted brown hair, watched too. They were smiling, in an almost identical grim manner, but when spectators asked themselves later where the three men had gone, it seemed they had disappeared. But some close to them when they were there, right in front of the rat-house, heard their quiet words.

"I hear the Weasley twins did this on special order. A most astounding achievement. I myself have never seen such a wonderful adaptation of the Pied Piper charms."

"Yes, well, those twins have always had a rather large amount of what Minerva terms 'sheer dumb luck'."

"Now, Severus, you should give credit where it's due. And to Remus, where I presume they got the ideas?"

"Of course. You must remember, in sixth year, and the Transfiguration classroom? That was always a favourite of James'."

"How could we forget? I remember you had to do several weeks of detention to clean it out properly. And it was months before the smell-"

"Gentlemen? I feel we must be returning. Our young friend will be needing us, you in particular, Remus."

"Of course, Albus."

_Rats!_

_They fought the dogs and killed the cats,  
And bit the babies in the cradles,  
And ate the cheeses out of the vats,  
And licked the soup from the cooks' own ladles,  
Split open the kegs of salted sprats,  
Made nests inside men's Sunday hats,  
And even spoiled the women's chats,  
By drowning their speaking  
With shrieking and squeaking  
In fifty different sharps and flats._

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

turn into a rat, basically.

EXTRA DISCLAIMER:- HP is not mine (sigh), and unfortunately, neither is the nifty 'Pied Pier of Hamlin' by Robert Browning. An awfully good read, even if it is better read aloud. And I just loved the rat descriptions!

**Review Responses**

**Jeff Higgs** – Thanks, here you go! Hope you like it.

**AngelinaWeasley1** – Thanks, but Nice!Snape is here to stay, at least in this fic. Maybe I'll do one later that will have more IC Snape. However, there won't be too much of him in this, (only when I feel like I need a change, or for a bit of the elusive plotline) because I don't really see him in this story much. It's mainly focused on Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dumbledore, etc.

**LarcolTydol** – Cool name! I'm afraid I'm not very read on law at the moment, and will do this as it seems right. After all, wizarding law may differ from ours. I hope you liked the treatment of the Dursleys, they will get more, legal problems later, but I felt that Dumbledore would want to do something. Harry will have more personal problems (I mean, he should do to be believable), and it's coming up as fast as I can type it. Harry will find out about this later, trust me. Hope you liked it!

**Mr Blader X** – Faithful reviewer! I hope you liked this chapter, a little side tracked from the usual story, but necessary nonetheless. Ah, the Weasley twins. So useful, especially on commission!

**BlackRose** – More is coming, I promise, though (and I hate to admit this!) I need a little help on the RW/LB, as I've never written it before. Therefore suggestions would be great! - And this is going to be continued if it kills me (which I hope it won't as I have several, ok, millions of other ideas to write about!). PS: HP/HrG is here to stay!

333,halfevil - OK! Hope you're not so bored now!

Thank you everybody, and good night! And thank you.

FireOpal

PS: - Ok, good day or whatever.

P.P.S. Please, children, no looking at this fic and getting ideas. I want no flamers complaining that after reading this, their doting children/friends/spouses have either a) tried to turn them into a rat, b) tried to shrink themselves by piling salt onto their food, c) pick up their daddy's best shaver and try to turn it into a rubber chicken or the like, or d) found as many rats as they can and dropped them into mummy's bedroom. Thank you.


	8. The Key to His Strength

**Disclaimers and warnings stand as usual (as if they wouldn't!).**

**F/N (FireOpal's Notes) :-** Now, this story, I think you guys should know is unBeta'ed. Always has been, and probably always will be (unless someone wants to volunteer? -). So, try not to be too nasty, however much I love comments, reviews and corrections. Rereading this, it might be a bit too fluffy, but then I am reading a very different fic at the moment, so…  
By the way, I would like to mention that I am an avid reader and supporter of 'A Year Like None Other' by Aspen in the Sunlight. It used to be posted on here, until it was removed automatically by an unfounded and inaccurate abuse report. It really is one of the best fics I've ever read, and I suggest it, and the yahoo group. You can find this fic at:  
_http :groups . yahoo . com / group / a year like none other /_  
Remove the spaces and you have the address. Please, please help us, and Aspen, and show how you feel to our leaders here.  
Anyway, here's the chapter, read and enjoy!

* * *

**  
Chapter 8. The Key to his Strength.**

Back at Hogwarts, Harry watched Ron as he walked off, presumably to the dorms. He instinctively knew where Hermione would be, as well as a certain strong gut feeling helping him too. Presuming it was a side effect of being soul mates, he decided not to just port key to her, as this would startle her even more, and probably make her run off. He walked slowly and contemplatively to a large tree beside the lake – their usual spot during summer. He was sifting through his feelings and thoughts trying to make sense of it all, when he drew close enough to hear sobbing. Harry could see her crouched figure turned away from him, he bushy brown hair tugged by the breeze.

'She really is beautiful now' he thought to himself. It was the first time he'd noticed it. He remembered her face from the hospital wing, feminine, perfect, and her eyes, so passionate and loving. Such as soft, gentle, kind and intelligent person; she didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived A Lot; she deserved someone clever, handsome, someone who didn't have a tiny problem with a certain evil dark lord.

Walking up to her, he held back the impulse to throw his arms around her. He watched her hear his approach and look up, tears staining her face.

"Hermione." He said the single word simply, letting it hang in the air. She turned away from him again, hiding her tears. He walked further towards her, but something still held him back from getting too close.

"Hermione, I'm not really sure what's going on, but I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Something important." He could tell she was listening, and stared at his still too thin and pale hands embarrassedly. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you for ages, but I didn't know how you'd react, and what with all that happened last year," he swallowed visibly. The memories still hurt him too much. "Er, well, I, I love you, Hermione."

There was a short silence, and he saw Hermione turn slowly to face him. He saw her tears, but looking deep into her eyes he saw her love. She loved him. He walked forwards and tenderly brushed away her tears, her eyes closing in happiness. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a finger gently on her lips, stopping her. Their hearts were thumping wildly in time with each other, Hermione opened her eyes and they locked eyes, emerald staring into hazel. Then, closing their eyes, they leant forwards slightly, and, Harry cupping Hermione's tear stained face, they kissed.

Breaking apart, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. She felt finally peaceful, with her only love. She was his chance for love. For someone to hold, to cry with, to love. And she wouldn't, couldn't ever bear to be apart from him. Then, after looking in his eyes for silent confirmation, she kissed him again, leaning her back against the tree as her legs felt weak. She swept her tongue gently along his lips, begging for entrance. As he opened his mouth, she gave herself into the kiss. As they kissed passionately and lovingly, Harry felt as if nothing could ever hurt him again. He felt wonderful, like someone had passed him a very strong Cheering Potion, but much better. He felt whole.

They broke apart again, and sat, cuddled up against each other, staring at the light dancing as it reflected on the rippling lake. They felt the breeze tugging them playfully, but sat still, comfortable in each other's presence. After a little while, Harry spoke.

"We'll have to go in soon, love." He whispered it into Hermione's ear, licking the edge of it with his tongue. Hermione shivered pleasurably, and drew closer to Harry.

"Soon." She said, covering his mouth with hers again. She had waited for so long, and now she couldn't bear to not do it again and again. Harry broke off the lingering kiss, and carefully pulled Hermione to her feet. He threw his arm around her shoulders, and she fitted perfectly into it. They walked back up to the castle, and Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, for once not feeling like a stuck-up, know-it-all brainbox with more cleverness that she knew what to do with. She felt like Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger who was in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus walked down the stairs to his office, musing. He knew that Hermione especially would have a hard time accepting the prophecy he had left them, and wondered vaguely if he had done the wrong thing. But then, the last time he hadn't let Harry know about something important, someone he loved dearly had died. He shivered slightly, feeling older than ever. He could never let anything like that happen again.

Brushing aside guilty thoughts, he thought about Harry's training. It was obvious that he would need training to get to grips with his new powers and to gain control before term started. Term was just over four weeks away. He had a time limit. Sighing deeply, a habit that was getting all too common recently, he reached the entrance hall, and looked up to see Harry and Hermione walk through the doors, their arms around each other. Smiling and blue eyes twinkling, he walked towards them. Obviously, the whole 'soul mate' thing hadn't hit them as that much of a shock.

"Ah Harry, I was just coming to look for you. It's about your new, gifts, shall we say. Well, I was wondering if you would care to meet me this evening, after dinner in my office so we can start your training and you can learn more about what you are." After seeing a brief nod, he walked away again to think about how he was going to teach Harry about his elemental powers when there wasn't one around to 'show him the ropes'.

Looking deeply into Hermione's eyes, Harry smiled.

"You know, Hermione, you're really the most beautiful person I've ever met. I wonder why I didn't realise it before."

"Because you were too busy blaming me for things I didn't do, or pouring your heart out to me, or complaining because I was a stuffy know-it-all." Harry's face fell, and he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Hermione-"

"No Harry, it wasn't your fault. For the past 5 years I behaved like a stuffy know-it-all, and mainly because I didn't know how to react to how I felt, how I feel about you. I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, and Hermione's heart melted. She loved his smile, the way his whole face lit up, and his eyes glowed. Grinning herself, she pulled away from his arms, and playfully, raced with him all the way to Gryffindor Tower, where they bumped into a cheery Ron, who, shaking his head, went up to their dormitory as the couple collapsed into a giggling heap on the floor.

Suddenly caught by the intimacy of the moment, Harry reached across to kiss Hermione, but, changing his mind, and still in the thralls of giddiness, he kissed her lightly on the nose. Trying to look dignified as he pulled himself up from the floor, he succeeded in making Hermione laugh again. He loved her laugh, loved her voice, her smile, everything. He pulled her to her feet, and, brushing her down, she tried to control her laughter.

Just then, Ron came down the stairs, grinning at the sight of his two best friends finally 'together'.

"Nice to see you two got together, it took you long enough." He grinned and ducked as Hermione snatched one of the cushions from an armchair and threw it at him. Harry threw his arm out grinning, and the cushion stopped, mid-air. Suddenly, Hermione turned to Harry, her face shocked.

"Did you do that?" Harry smiled easily at her, ignoring Ron's similar shocked expression.

"Yeah, I think so. I was just thinking about how much I love you, and threw my arm out, and the cushion stopped." He turned back to the cushion that was still frozen in mid-air, and flicked his hand at it, thinking slightly. It immediately fell to the ground with a flop. Hermione was blushing at Harry's words, and Ron grinned.

"And anyway, I had to stop you hitting Ron, he was the reason we got 'together'." He gave his best friend a sidelong look, and then looked away as Ron clutched his sides in laughter. "Lets just say Ron has more emotions than would fill a teaspoon. Though, by the looks of it, they're gonna leak out when he cracks up."

"So we're 'together'?" said Hermione, almost mischievously.

"Yes, Hermione Jane Granger. Unless you want to be subjected to the most supreme torture of going without my kisses" he kissed her "and my touch" he pulled her close "then, we are definitely 'together'. So, Miss Granger, do you want to go out with me?" he asked, his eyes dancing with laughter and mischief.

"I do, Harry James Potter, and if you ever dare to submit me to that torture then you'd better be prepared with the same being returned to you." Harry changed his expression to that of mock horror, and kissed her again.

"Hey, guys, don't ever do that. I don't think Gryffindor Tower can stand another year of bloody tension between you two." He grinned at them as they looked up at him, wearing matching expressions of both horror and disbelief. Then they grinned at each other.

"Not to bring up food every two minutes, but hadn't we better get to dinner? I mean, you did miss lunch out there, and breakfast wasn't exactly filling." His stomach growled as he finished talking, and smiled sheepishly. Harry and Hermione laughed at him, joking all the way down to the great hall. Seeing Dumbledore seated at the end of the table suddenly reminded Harry of the training. Hermione saw the look on his face and the direction in which he was looking.

"It'll be alright, especially if your cushion-stopping incident back there was anything to go by." He smiled at her, and then shocked the hall (minus Ron) by kissing her. Turning to the shocked faces of the Weasleys, Remus, the teachers and a few of his remaining friends from the birthday party, he said cheekily

"What?" then sat down beside his friends and helped himself to food. Shaking her head, Hermione joined him, and Ron sat down as well, desperately trying to stop the laughter threatening to spill out of him.

Albus looked at the trio with a smile, and, catching Harry's eye, gave him a wink. To his surprise and delight, Harry gave him a beaming grin, and winked back, then applying himself hungrily to a full plate of mashed potato and steak and onion pie with green beans and peas. Taking a huge draught from a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry noticed another staring at him with wonder. Snape. He gave him a happy grin as well, then turned to Ron and Hermione, who were, as usual, arguing, this time about how he had known about Hermione's feelings for Harry. Harry swiftly drew them onto another topic, somehow he felt slightly embarrassed about having this conversation here, in front of everyone.

"So, Hermione, spill the beans, what does my 'elemental powers' cover?" Hermione looked at him, and tilted her head, speculatively.

"So you want to hear the pearls of wisdom from the insufferable know-it-all?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I do actually." Hermione smiled.

"Fine. From what I've read, an elemental has the power over their particular element, and receives the power on the day of their inheritance – the day they turn 16. They are really powerful, and can also, on rare occasions, perform wandless magic."

"Like the cushion incident."

"Yes. Also, most elementals have a soul mate." Hermione smiled. "This person can help the elemental gain control over their powers and can have links with their soul mate in another life. No matter what, they will always love each other."

"Ok, quit the lovey dovey stuff and cut to the rest of it." Complained Ron, shovelling mashed potatoes into his mouth. Hermione and Harry glared at him, at which he only shrugged easily.

The rest of the meal continued in a similar mood, until finally, Harry saw Dumbledore looking at him from the other end of the table. His heart thumping slightly with excitement and nervousness, he gave the headmaster a short nod, and stood up, saying goodbye to his friends, and kissing Hermione quickly on the cheek. He followed the elderly man, not into his office as he had first thought, but to the Room of Requirement. Obviously, there was something he needed in particular; maybe the Room of Requirement could provide each of the four elements for him to practise with. As they walked silently to the room, he noticed the old man seemed deep in thought, and decided wisely against asking one of the many questions he had buzzing round his mind. Letting his thoughts wander, he was startled out of this peaceful reverie by a short remark from Dumbledore.

"No questions Harry?" Harry looked up into Albus' twinkling eyes, and grinned.

"Well sir, you seemed like you were thinking, and I didn't want to disturb you. You're doing a lot for me already, and answering a load of meaningless questions seemed a bit, well, annoying to be honest." Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

"Harry, before we start this, you have to know to ask questions whenever you like. If you're stuck, I can't help you if I don't know." Harry nodded.

"Yes sir. I have been meaning to ask, how do you intend on teaching me when you said there are not elementals other than me? And how do you know for certain that I am an elemental?"

"Well Harry, I have searched through as many books on past elementals as I could, and found that controlling elemental powers is very similar to controlling magic, though much, much more powerful. It can be powered through emotions, and that is probably were we will have to begin, by trying to kick-start your powers somehow so you know how to use them. And as for how I know, both the prophecy I received, the type and power of the magic you have used in the past and of course that eventful incident on your birthday all seem to prove it."

"Thanks sir."

"Don't mention it Harry. Curiosity is one of the better and sometimes, worst of our habits, and satisfying, thoughit is important to well being and learning." Harry was slightly confused by the last part, but brushed it off.

"Ah, it seems we are here." Dumbledore said as the door shivered into view before them. Taking the doorknob firmly by the hand, Albus opened the door to reveal a much different room to the last one that had appeared for Harry. He gave a slight shudder as he remembered, but it turned to awe as he gazed around the magically formed room before him.

It was a very large room, just bigger than the great hall, and on first appearance, seemed much like Firenze's Divination classroom from last year. Springy grass grew underfoot, trees appeared around him, there was even a slight breeze, and sunlight fell down from a ceiling that echoed the sky on a beautiful summers day at noon, dotted with fluffy cotton wool clouds. In the far corner lay a small lake or pond, it was difficult to tell which. Piled up next to it was a mound of wood, which Harry suddenly realised would be used as fuel for the fire element of his powers. He turned, amazed to Dumbledore.

"Yes, it is rather good, isn't it? I've come here before, when weather doesn't permit a trip onto the grounds, or I've needed some solitude. Of course, I've never needed the firewood before, and I've changed the time of day so it seems more real, but the idea is the same."

"Right, first of all, we need to try to provoke your powers into showing themselves." 'What an odd way to put it,' thought Harry 'almost as if they're alive.'

"I need you to focus on a very powerful emotion, but try to pick one that is positive. Focus yourself entirely on that emotion. Feel it in you, then think about holding a ball of fire in your hand. In your own time, Harry." Harry, feeling slightly foolish, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and held out his hand, palm upwards. Casting around for a positive emotion, he suddenly remembered Hermione's face, smiling at him, kissing him, holding him. Feeling a surge of emotion in his stomach, he told himself '_fire_'. He felt a sudden warmth flow into his palm, and cautiously opened his eyes to see a tennis ball sized flame appear in his hand, and then disappear. Dumbledore was clapping, his face bright with happiness.

"Well done Harry! I hadn't expected you to get it right first time! Now, try to remember how it felt to hold the fire in your hand, and focus on this," with a wave of his wand, an piece of firewood flew in front of them. Harry took a deep breath, and thought of the fire, the emotion, the power he had felt last time. He got quite a shock when he saw a flicker of flame shoot off of his palm and onto the wood. Willing it to burn brighter, both he and Dumbledore took a step back when it burst into flames, scattering a pile of burnt ash on the grass. With a sheepish and shocked look on his face, he turned to Dumbledore, who looked as shocked as he did.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would work that well."

"Well done. I think we'll leave fire for now, as you seem to have a basic grasp on it, at least until we get you a staff."

"Sir, did you say staff?" said Harry, confused. He hadn't expected new equipment as well.

"Yes, Harry, staff. It will help to focus your powers and gain better control when using them, especially in combat." 'Back to the old saving the world routine' thought Harry dryly, but thrust that thought aside. He needed to concentrate. "I have organised a trip into Diagon Alley, Mr Ollivander also stocks a small range of staffs for elementals and other talented people. Though, I've never heard of an elemental with control over the four elements, so I do not know if he will have anything of use. I was hoping to go tomorrow, as long as you don't have anything planned, and it's alright with you." Harry nodded. "And now, onto another element, water. For this, all you have to do is focus on the emotion you used before, and think of water, a ball of water in your hand."

Once again, Harry held out his hand, feeling less foolish. He focused his mind on Hermione, her smell (the sweet and beautiful perfume she uses), her touch (soft and comfortable), her voice (melodic and wonderful). Collecting these together, he thought of water, tears, the lake, rain. He felt a cool sensation run down his arm and collect in his hand. He hadn't closed his eyes this time, so he saw the ball of water appear and hover a few millimetres above his palm. Then, taking it one step further, he imagined rain, falling softly from the sky, and, to his amazement, he felt a strong surge of raw power, and felt the first drops of rain fall on his face.

"Well done, Harry, though I would suggest not covering us with water." Looking across at his headmaster, he saw the rain was falling harder everywhere but on him. He quickly said to himself '_stop' _and the rain ceased, and Dumbledore cast a quick drying charm over them.

"Thank you. I believe you have the idea, so if you would like to continue?" Harry nodded, wondering how he was going to summon air. But, he focused his thoughts on Hermione again. As he felt the power grip him again, he thought to himself '_air_' and felt the power flow through his arm, and instead of focusing in his hand like before, he felt a gentle wind start up around him, ruffling his hair and clothes. He concentrated harder, and felt his feet leave the ground slightly. Looking down, he realised the wind he had created was lifting him up. With a sudden jolt he felt afraid, he couldn't be flying like this, it didn't work. As he thought this, the wind died and he fell to earth with a bump. Standing up and ruefully rubbing his rump, he saw Dumbledore's nod to continue. Time for some earth moving.

He slipped easily into the power-finding state, then switched to thinking of earth. He felt a vague rumble beneath his feet, but when he looked around, he saw that not only was the earth corresponding to his power, but several of the trees and plants had been thrown into haywire. Trees were shooting up, losing their leaves in a matter of seconds, causing a rain of changing leaves. The grass was sprouting beneath his feet, and flowers were popping into bud and flower. Without thinking, he focused on moving the ground, and, pushing the power forwards, watched in amazement as the ground moved silkily, shifting position, creating small hillocks and valleys.

He stopped the flow of power, and stared in shock at his hands. Never had he felt so much power racing through them, not even when he had cast the full Protronus in his third year. Then, just as he was contemplating his new gifts and Dumbledore was leading him out of the Room of Requirement, he swayed, catching hold of the wall and bending over. The sudden wave of exhaustion hid him hard, and he had a hard time holding himself up. Sinking slowly down the wall, he felt Dumbledore's strong and thin hands grasp his arms, and he leant into the support.

"It's alright Harry, you've just used a massive amount of power; something you are not used to doing. Your body isn't used to having raw natural energy pumping through it. It's a wonder you held on for as long as you did. Don't worry, when you use the powers more often, you'll get used to it. I think for now, however, I had better get you to bed." He half-carried Harry down to the entrance hall, and met with Remus, who looked extremely concerned at seeing Harry in this state. However, he took Dumbledore's orders without question, something Harry was very glad to hear. Harry felt Remus' strong arms around his shoulders, then lift him up, cradling him almost like a baby.

"At least you have more weight than the last time I carried you." Remus said as he walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry let his heavy eyes drift shut, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Remus carried the fast-asleep teen all the way to the common room, opening the portrait of the Fat Lady with the latest password, _Hippogriff_. Hastily stopping Ron and Hermione with a quick whispered,

"He's asleep." He carried him all the way to bed, lay him down, took of his glasses, and before he closed the bed hangings, kissed him quickly on the forehead.

Then, moving slowly back downstairs, he told a still worried Ron and Hermione not to disturb Harry, and that he was just tired from using his new powers, something he had gathered from Dumbledore. He told them to go to bed, and, thankfully, they did, Ron being especially careful and quiet. He didn't need to though, Harry was in such a deep sleep, not even a fully grown and angry Grawp could have woken him.

* * *

**Review Responses.**

**shinjo ken** – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter, and it's to your liking.

**athenakitty** – Lol, I think a lot of people are peeved at the Dursleys, but the influence of a Marauder with Weasley twins links, Dumbledore and an ex-Death Eater must have some affect. Come on, you can't imagine them letting them get away with it, can you?

Hey, only two? More reviews people! Please?! Pretty please, or I'll set Remus and Sev and Albus and Fred and George loose on the world! Mwuahahaha…! Ahem.

Thanks for reading!

FireOpal.


	9. The Staff of Quattuoris

**F/N: - Disclaimers and warnings stand as usual (as if they wouldn't!).**

I know it's a bit late, but here's my Xmas pressie to all of ! I hope you all had a great Christmas and everything, and welcome you back with this, the ninth chapter of my story. And hey, we're still not in termtime! This is turning out way bigger than I thought it would be, unfortunately interrupted by other plotbunnies. I apologise for the lateness of this, but it would be posted slower if I wasn't torn between this and a few other things that will be posted soon! Look out for them…

Anyway, this chapter is rather short, mainly just a bit of filler and fluff (or as I call it f 'n' f) with a continuation of the story. Ok, like most chapters I have!

Continued thanks to all who review, and to those who don't, please do, I really really value your input and thoughts, and it's nice to know people are still reading it!

Here it is, (at last) Merry Xmas everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 9. The Staff of Quattuoris.**

Harry awoke refreshed the next morning, as, fortunately, his utter exhaustion had meant his sleep was undisturbed by nightmares and visits from Voldemort. He sighed, knowing Ron and Hermione would want a blow by blow, or in this case, power by power account of what had happened with Dumbledore. He also remembered he had to go to Diagon Alley with Dumbledore to buy a new staff. The thought filled him with wonder, excitement and nervousness. Just another thing for Malfoy to tease him about. He had a sudden image of toting around a gigantic log of wood, with Malfoy laughing in the background. He really hoped it didn't come to that.

Getting up, he changed his clothes for fresh ones after a quick hot shower. Feeling much more energetic and mischievous, he felt for the power from last night, and conjured the ball of water. Creeping over to Ron's bed, he pulled back the curtains silently, almost laughing at the comical sight of Ron, fast asleep, snoring with his mouth open, and draped across the bed. He moved the ball of water over his best friends' head, and dropped it.

Ron awoke immediately with a loud yell, spluttering through the water, which dripped from his face. Looking up, he saw Harry doubled over with laughter, and sprang out of bed, tackling him to the ground. Unwittingly, Harry conjured up fire, his hand splayed out by the fall, and Ron sprang back, horrified.

"How the hell did you do that?" Harry smirked.

"Well, I am an elemental, what did you expect?" Quickly extinguishing the unwelcome flames, he dodged from the room as Ron threw a pillow at him, slamming the door as the pillow bounced off of it. Still chuckling, he went down to see Hermione sitting demurely in the common room.

"I heard the yell and thought it was you." Walking over to kiss him, she felt odd. His lips burned, but not painfully. Drawing back, she saw he was confused as she was.

'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself.

'I don't know. What's going on?' she heard Harry's voice in her head, and looked even more shocked.

'Did you say that?' he nodded.

'Maybe the who soul mate thing means we can talk to each other telepathically.' He thought carefully, making sure she heard him correctly.

'Yes, I suppose so, but why now and not when you first got your powers?'

'Well,' he thought to her, 'last night was the first time I used my powers, maybe it has something to do with that?'

'Could be, we will have to ask Professor Dumbledore later.'

'That reminds me,' he walked further towards her and pulled her close. ' I can't spend the day with you today. Dumbledore wants me to go shopping with him.' Hermione smiled at him, clearly imagining Dumbledore clothes shopping. 'No, he says I need to get a staff.' A look of realisation passed over her face, and just at that moment, Ron thumped grumpily down the stairs, noting the two 'lovebirds' with a grunt. Harry and Hermione laughed, managing a small grin from Ron, who realised it had, in fact, been quite funny. They went down to breakfast, Ron still half-heartedly grumbling about being woken up, and Harry explaining what had happened, to Hermione's scholarly (and personal) delight.

After an uneventful breakfast consisting of bacon, chipolatas and egg, in which Harry and Ron dreamily discussed the possibilities of dumping water over an arrogant Malfoy, Remus approached the trio. Going to Harry, he gave him a customary hug in greeting and spoke quietly.

"Dumbledore will take you to Diagon Alley in 10 minutes. He says to meet him in his office, and you can floo there."

"Remus, why are you telling me? Where's Dumbledore?" Remus smiled.

"He just went to send a few messages on ahead, something about notifying Mr Ollivander. I'll see you later Harry." Remus walked off. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, giving the later a quick kiss. Hermione as usual turned beetroot red, but looked pleased all the same. Harry made his way quickly up to the dormitories to fetch a cloak, as the wind was particularly strong today, and the fluffy clouds and bright sunshine had been replaced by less wonderful weather. Tucking his wand into his pocket (he saw no need for the holster yet), he made his way to Dumbledore's office and was starting to wrack his brain to find the password, when it opened, and Dumbledore stepped out, beaming.

"Good morning, Harry. Feeling better I hope?"

"Yes sir." As Harry followed Dumbledore back into his office, they continued the conversation.

"If I may ask, and you don't think it is too personal a comment, the thought I told you to think of yesterday, was it of Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir." Harry blushed, and Dumbledore turned to face him, eyes twinkling full blast.

"Ah, young love is a wonderful thing. And I would guess that something odd happened this morning?" 'Does he read minds? I mean, he is a master Legillimens, but, well…' Harry thought to himself.

"Yes sir, Hermione and I, well, we could talk to each other without speaking. Like telepathy. I thought it might've had something to do with our being soul mates."

"You are correct, Harry. Your powers awakened your ability to talk to your soul mate, Miss Granger, via your mind." They had reached the office now, and standing in front of the ever-blazing fire, Dumbledore handed Harry a handful of floo power from a small velvet pouch. 'Very different to the Weasleys' plant pot.' He thought to himself as he stood before the flames, threw the powder down and spoke to the emerald flames.

"Diagon Alley." He stepped into them and felt the familiar sensation of travelling by floo powder. As he reached the other end, he picked himself up and dusted himself down, muttering to his again broken glasses _occulus reparo _and they flew back together. Whilst waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, he examined his surroundings. He was in the Leaky Cauldron by the looks of it, a side room especially for floo powder travellers judging by the many fireplaces that framed the room. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared next to him, and led the way out of the Leaky Cauldron and, tapping the magical brick, let them into Diagon Alley.

As it was near the end of the summer, Harry saw a few of his school friends who had come to buy more supplies. They were all in awe at the fact he was travelling with Professor Dumbledore, and said no more to him than 'hello'. They moved quickly through the bustling streets, and were soon outside of Ollivanders'. Dumbledore made his way inside, setting off the bell, which rang throughout the shop. Harry saw Mr Ollivander glance out from behind the counter to see who was coming into his shop, and his face lit up.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. It's good to see you again. I got your message of course. And hello to you, Mr Potter. Keeping your wand in good condition I hope?" Harry nodded. The little old man was slightly intimidating in the way he knew who everyone was. "I suppose you'll be wanting to see my selection of staffs?"

"Yes, Mr Ollivander. Though, I'm not sure if you will have something appropriate. Harry here is rather a special case." Mr Ollivanders' eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge.

"I told you we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter. If you'd care to step this way." They followed the little man out of the main shop and down a dark, musty passage. At the other end, there was a sign on the door which read 'Do not enter – strong magic.' They went through, and Harry was surprised to see it was quite a big room. Dumbledore stood off to one side, and Mr Ollivander went straight in, pottering around, until he found what he was looking for. At one end of the room, stood a bookcase like set of shelves, very similar to the ones in the main shop, but the boxes on it looked much bigger, and longer. Mr Ollivander pondered for a moment, and then, reaching up, withdrew one box, which he opened.

Inside was a tall, wooden staff, heavily decorated with stones and seashells, and a deep blue stone at the top.

"4 foot 3, oak, seaweed and octopus tentacle. Take it." He handed it to Harry, who took it. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the tin wood, the gemstone at the top of the staff glowed faintly. Mr Ollivander gave him a curious look, and snatched the staff out of his hands, narrowly missing swiping Harrys' head in passing and replacing it in the box. He withdrew another box, and took out another staff. This one was shorter and more rounded, a silvery white colour and decorated with vine leaves and tiny flower buds. The stone at its' top was a bright green, the same colour as Harry's eyes.

"3 foot 9, silver birch, deadly nightshade and rose petal." He handed it to Harry, and, as before, the stone at the top glowed faintly, not enough to light the room, but enough to show the power he held. Mr Ollivander gave him another odd look, and took back the staff, replacing it in the box and on the shelf. Harry was, by this point, confused. He wasn't really sure what Mr Ollivander was looking for, but he obviously hadn't found it. Harry was thrust another staff, this one was quite tall, dark, and with a pattern of phoenixes and flames dancing around it. The stone at the top was a brilliant red-orange, and looked almost as if it was on fire.

"4 foot 9, mahogany, phoenix feather and salamander tooth."

He took it, and the stone glowed faintly. Mr Ollivander gave a small cry of delight. Harry resisted the urge to back away from the peculiar gentleman.

"A tricky customer, eh? Lets try one more, and then, if it's not for you, we'll have to try the Other one." The way he said 'the other one', made it quite clear that that was something special, and not exactly for the average customer, as if elementals walked in every day looking for a staff. Mr Ollivander handed him the final staff. This one was more refined, slender, and delicately marked with a sky-scape. The stone at the top was a clear white.

"4 foot 5, rowan, hippogriff feather and dragon scale." Harry took it, but was disappointed when it did as the others had. When would he find the staff? He didn't particularly want to spend the entire day here holding different staffs. As soon as the annoyed expression was placed on his face, Mr Ollivander looked excited. "Why yes, a tricky customer. Maybe," he seemed to start to talk to himself here, and trailed off. Then he saw Dumbledore and Harry watching him and decided to risk it. "Mr Potter, there was a staff made, centuries ago, by my great great grandfather. It was his life's work, a most impressive and mystifying staff. He named it the staff of Quattuoris, Quattuor, which is the Latin for four, would suggest it would be for an elemental that controlled the four elements, but to my knowledge, no one has ever been so powerful.

However, judging by the odd reaction you received from the last staffs, I think you might be the one the Staff of Quattuoris was destined for. I have had to keep it in a separate room as it gave off so much raw magic it was upsetting my stock. It was made from the strongest of magical elements known to wizard. Phoenix feather, dragon tooth, unicorn hair and mermaid scale. It is constructed of hazel, again the most powerful magical wood known to wizard."

He led them to another room, which he opened the door to. He gave an uncharacteristic sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I can't come in with you, but the magic is a bit disconcerting." Harry looked into the innocent looking room. Or, it would have been innocent looking, if it weren't for the staff that stood in the middle of the room, hovering slightly above the floor, and seemed to give off a little light, just enough to cast strange lighting where there should have been shadows. From where he stood, he could see it was as old as Mr Ollivander had said it was. As he looked closer, he felt a strange sense of kinship. As if he'd seen it before. Looking at Dumbledore for confirmation, the old man gave a short nod.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked slowly up to it, feeling as if he was in slow motion. He reached out his hand to take it, and a short spark of white magic burst from it, settling into Harry's hand. As he wrapped his pale fingers around the polished wood, he felt his fingers warm, and saw the stone at the top, which was a clear quartz, glow brightly, casting a blinding light throughout the dim room. As it faded, Harry examined the staff. Its carvings were intricate; he could pick out leaves, birds, flames and fish, all trailing around it. Despite the clear carvings, the wood felt smooth and perfect under his fingers. Dimly, he could hear clapping, and turned back to face the door. He saw Dumbledore, with a look of amusement on his face, and Mr Ollivander, who looked positively beside himself. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and his face was beaming.

What Dumbledore saw of Harry, however, was slightly different. Harry's emerald eyes seemed to glow, he looked powerful, fully in control. His face seemed more refined, his posture more confident. As Harry walked across to him, he seemed to act like the staff was a part of him.

"Well done, Mr Potter, well done indeed! How curious that you should be the one to link with the Staff of Quattuoris! We can definitely expect great things from you now, of that we can be sure." Said Mr Ollivander, who then bustled off to find a bag and things for his customer. Harry was pleased to see Mr Ollivander had a special velvet bag, which comfortably held his staff, but could be shrunk to a more discreet size. When payment was mentioned, Harry was surprised to see it cost just double that of the average wand, and gladly paid 20 galleons to the happy shopkeeper.

As they left the shop, Mr Ollivander had one final word.

"It is very curious that you, Mr Potter, should be the one to take the staff off of my hands. Just remember that with great power, comes great responsibility. Goodbye Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore."

Outside the shop, as Harry and Dumbledore made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had one last question.

"How did my staff be made centuries before I was born?"

"It seems like the prophecy. For centuries, it seems, we have been waiting, building up to the creation of the greatest wizard of all time. The one who can defeat the Dark. You, Harry." Harry was still slightly confused, but decided against asking more questions. Besides, all he would get would be more riddles. He remained deep in thought as the returned to Hogwarts by floo, and it was only in Dumbledore's office that he noticed it was late afternoon. Hastily pardoning himself from his benign headmasters' presence, he ran down to meet Ron and Hermione, who were walking in from outside.

"Hey, Harry." Said Ron, smiling brightly. Hermione looked up from a book she had her nose in, and smiled.

'Hi Harry' she thought at him, then echoing it aloud so that Ron wouldn't suspect what was up.

"Hi Harry."

'Hi Hermione.' He thought at her as he said 'hi' to Ron and Hermione aloud. He disregarded Ron's grimace and leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips.

'Had a good day?' Hermione thought.

'Yeah, you'll never believe when I tell you later. I'll have to say it aloud though, Ron would get a bit confused.'

'Yeah, I supposed he would.' Harry and Hermione pulled away slowly, smiling secretively. Then, with Ron, they went up to the common room, where the first thing Harry did was to pull out his staff. On seeing it, Hermione and Ron gasped. Ron looked impressed.

"What the hell's that?"

"I think it's a staff, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically, punching him lightly on the arm as they sat down on the comfy armchairs, Harry and Hermione cuddling next to each other on the same chair beside the fire. Harry explained what had happened, and how the staffs had behaved. When he sae their impressed faces, he felt a bit embarrassed. They sat in silence, apart from a silent conversation only two of them could hear.

'Ollivanders' right, you know. You are a really powerful wizard.' Thought Hermione, laying her head against Harry's chest.

'I don't want it, I only want to be with you. I don't want the fate of the world on my shoulders. I didn't ask to be the only one who can defeat Voldemort.' Harry thought miserably. Hermione clutching his hands reassuringly.

'That's why you have this power – because you don't want it. If someone else had it, even Dumbledore, it would take him over, the desire for power and control. You'll be fine, we'll look after each other. And I'll never leave you. I love you.' Harry stroked her hair. Hermione looked into his eyes mischievously.

'Come on then, saviour, show us your stuff.'

'What? But, I don't want to, and you saw me last night, I was exhausted!' Harry could see her point though; Ron and Hermione were obviously itching to see what he could do. So as to not look odd, Hermione repeated her thought-comment aloud, changing it slightly so it sounded more in keeping with her personality. Ron looked up excitedly. He had been on the receiving end of it earlier, but he was dying to see the powers in motion. Sighing deeply, and protesting feebly, Harry stood up, and grasped his staff.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Hermione smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, just show us what you did with Dumbledore." Sighing again, Harry held out his hand, palm up. Focusing his mind, he thought '_fire_' and the ball of fire sprang into his hand, the staff barely glowing at all, as if to say 'I'm here, but I'm too important for _this_.' He heard Ron and Hermione's gasps, and made the ball disappear. Next, he said to himself '_water_' and the ball of water appeared. This too disappeared, and he looked up.

'Wow, Harry' thought Hermione, and he smiled slightly.

"What about earth and air?" said Ron after a brief pause.

"I can't show them very well, I mean, unless you have a plant on you, all I can do is this." Quickly refocusing, he thought '_air_', and a slight wind blew around the common room, ruffling the notices on the notice board and the spare pieces of parchment on the tables. Harry stopped the wind, and, before anyone could speak, he fell heavily onto his knees.

'Harry "Are you all right?" said Hermione, switching from thought to speak quickly mid sentence. Harry groaned, forcing his eyes to stay open. He felt so tired again. Feeling Hermione drop to her knees beside him and try to pick him up, he leant tiredly on her.

'Tired.' He thought weakly, not even bringing himself to speak. He lay there on top of Hermione for a few minutes, before forcing himself up by sheer willpower. Pulling himself unsteadily up, he sank onto the armchair, and drifted off into sleep before anyone could say another word.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**hurry** – ok, ok, ok, ok!

**Ankesh – **Thanks, and Harry hasn't really got full power yet over his powers, it's more of 'accident control' at the moment – Dumbledore is showing him how his powers 'feel' so that he can prevent any, um, accidents.

Harry and 'the animagus thing' will be explored later, I think (I haven't worked it into the plot yet, but the idea is floating around), so you can wait in suspense for that one!

Malfoy hasn't been introduced again yet, and at this stage, he is remaining hidden. I'm not telling you if he's gonna be a nice guy, remain a Death Eater like Daddy or follow Snape, so you can wait for that one too. Pairings for Malfoy go for the same – not telling!

Hoping to hit 20 chapters too, and it's pretty likely, as we're on 9 and not even at school, and I'm hoping for this to be a full-year fic… Sheesh, it's gonna be long!

Thanks for the review, it must be the longest one I've had so far, and I hope I've answered all the questions you asked (and I'm going to answer)!

**Treck – **I'm glad, even if you sound like you're doing a Gollum impression! No offence.

That's all, I see, and I suppose three is an improvement on two, but where are my reviewers?! Come on guys, tell me what you think, even if you've been reading, found a bit you don't like, and will never read it again!

Though I hope that's not the case.

Obviously.

FireOpal.


	10. Training in Earnest

Hiya guys!

I know it's been a while (February is here!) but I do have excuses! Excuses, excuses I hear you cry, but they are good.

Number One, I have now sorted out a regime for writing/posting. Hopefully, if I stick to it, you can look forward to a new chapter of 'PPP' every other week (every fortnight) as the weeks in between will play host to y new fic (yet to be posted) entitled 'Harry Potter and the Bracelet of Nuada'. More on that later.

Number Two, it is a new year, and with new years comes many things, including school, my parents forcing me to use my 'lovely' new Xmas presents and 'get my butt off the computer', as well as my dear brother wanting to play on his new computer games. Ah, for a computer and internet connection of my own!

Talking of internet connections, I have Number Three (by the way, if this just sounds like a list of my problems, just skip to the story, but there is some possibly useful information in here, honest!). My dad has decided to change our internet providers, meaning our connection is dodgy at best. This has sat for over a week ready to post, and will be as soon as it starts working again.

Number Four is coursework. Having just moved into fourth year at high school (yes, I am fifteen), I am suddenly inundated in masses of the stuff, and haven't yet found a way of writing it quickly and well. Thus, I spend hours of my free time typing laboriously into my computer, resisting the call of In fact, I have a piece of English for tomorrow that really needs seeing to…

Anyway, there you have it, my list of excuses. Look out for 'Bracelet' coming (hopefully) next weekend, and if you want a copy of my regime so that you can print it off, tack it to the wall and say 'yippee, it's Sunday, FireOpal will be posting' or whatever, just contact me via my profile page.

Unfortunately, I have a history of really really bad scheduling. Oh well…!

Here's Chapter 10 – drum roll please…

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 10. Training in Earnest.**

Harry woke groggily, to see Ron on the armchair opposite him, and Hermione in another armchair, her nose in a book. By the amount of light outside, he deduced it must be evening, nearly dinner. Sitting up, he saw Hermione look up, and Ron look at him relieved.

"You ok, mate? You just fell straight asleep, it was creepy." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said that until I've used these new powers a lot it'll be really tiring. Something about my body not used to having raw power pumped through it." He noticed Hermione had come across and her arm was around his shoulders.

"As long as you're ok. Ron was talking about waking you up for dinner, but I thought we'd wait and see if you woke up first. You looked like you needed the sleep." Harry grinned at her, she had hit the nail on the head as usual. He stood up, and noticed the staff was still lying on the floor were he'd dropped it. Hermione saw his gaze, and replied while he picked it up and shrank it back in its' bag.

'When you fell asleep, Ron went to pick up the staff to pack it away, but it threw him across the room.' Noting Harry's worried expression, she hastily added, 'Not hard, just away. He didn't even get a bruise. It just didn't seem to want him near it.'

"Come on then you two, lets go to dinner." Said Ron, appearing from behind as they stopped talking. Hermione grinned.

"Ronald Weasley, you are always thinking about that stomach of yours!"

"Yeah, and?" Ron gave them a beaming grin and threw his arms companionably around them all.

As Harry met with Dumbledore for his daily training, he was seriously considering bunking off. He still felt exhausted, and knew that if he tried too much, he could probably end up sleeping for weeks. Then, his pride intervened, and he decided just to try to go easy on it. They walked to the Room of Requirement again, but this time, the weather had changed to a dull, cloudy day. Turning to Dumbledore, he removed his staff from its' bag, holding it confidently.

"Today, Harry, we're just going to get you comfortable with your staff. I just want you to try pointing it and focusing on small areas." Harry nodded. "First, lets see how you do with fire." He waved his wand and a piece of firewood flew off of the pile and onto a spot quite close to them. Harry focused his mind easily, then, pointing the end of the staff at the firewood, sent the power down the staff and onto the wood. The top stone lit up and glowed as the wood combusted magically.

"Well done. Now, lets try something with a little more power. Try setting fire to the whole pile." Harry nodded, turning and pointing the tip of the staff at the woodpile. Focusing, he sent the power down his arm and into the staff, but this time, instead of cutting back on the amount of power he sent, he pushed heavily. Suddenly, the pile of wood burst into flames, a huge spontaneous bonfire. In fact, so much raw power had come out of Harry, that the fire seemed bigger than the woodpile, which it was. Flames were trailing across the grass, and the light and heat was magnificent. Harry rapidly put out the fire, in case it set fire to the entire room. Now he could feel the tiredness getting to him in the way his forehead was beaded with sweat and his limbs were aching for no reason at all. However, he continued, gritting his teeth.

"Good, good." Said Dumbledore after the flames had died away. "How about we now try a little water manipulation?" Harry nodded, and followed the instructions as Dumbledore called them.

"Focus, Harry. Now, direct the power to the lake, and raise it into the air." Harry did as he was told, and watched almost detachedly as the entire contents of the lake rose into the air and formed a loose sphere. Then all the sounds around him started to fade, he couldn't hold the power anymore and vaguely felt the water splash him as it fell from the sky. He dimly heard Dumbledore's worried voice, but he couldn't hear what he was saying, everything was going black and he felt himself fall to the ground, and knew nothing more.

As he opened his eyes, he felt pain: pain from the blinding light, pain from his protesting body, and pain from his forehead. He closed his heavy eyes again quickly, and winced as he heard a loud and penetrating voice talk to him.

"Harry? Are you awake?" 'Who's Harry?' he thought to himself worriedly. He couldn't remember, couldn't remember anything. 'Odd that I can remember what I can't remember' he thought to himself dazedly. Wrenching his eyes open again, a tall figure swam into view , slightly shading him from the blinding light. 'Glasses' he thought vaguely. 'I need my glasses.' His wish was granted as he felt gentle hands place them over his eyes and the world came into focus. However, it didn't help that much, he still had no idea who this person was, who he was, where he was.

"Harry, are you ok?" The person leaning over him was worried; ok that was an understatement. He had short silver-flecked brown hair and amber eyes. He felt vaguely familiar, but judging by how confused he was at the moment, he could've been imagining it. Looking around further, he saw two other people, his age. One was tall and gangly with red hair and freckles, and the other was a girl with brown hair and eyes. Somehow she was important, very important. Struggling to sort out his mess of a memory, he gave up trying to answer the questions.

"Harry, you're scaring us." 'Good, now you know how I feel, whoever you are.' Thought Harry. Then, feeling guilty, he decided to try for a safe answer.

"I feel ok, I suppose." He noticed that everyone suddenly looked a lot more relieved, but the tall man with the amber eyes still looked worried, as if he could see the reason behind the careful answer. Luckily, some sort of nurse, who kept talking about 'her patient needing rest', took the two teenagers out of the room. He was alone with the strange amber-eyed man. He desperately fought the panic that was rising in his chest. Why couldn't he remember? What was wrong with him? Who were these people? He was slightly startled when the man spoke again, sadness in his voice.

"Harry, I know something's wrong." A sudden look of pain crossed his face as he thought of a reason. "Harry, you do know who I am, don't you?" The voice alone said quite clearly that he hoped the answer would be a cheery 'yes'.

"Truthful answer: No." he said, turning away so the stranger couldn't see his tears of frustration and panic. If only there was something familiar. He curled up habitually, and didn't see the man above him nearly reel away in pain. He supposed finding out someone you knew didn't know who you were would be a bit of a nasty shock. However, even if it was selfish, he did feel he had drawn the short straw. He was the one without the memory.

"Ok," he heard the man say with a heartfelt sigh. "Your name is Harry James Potter." There was no sudden spark of recognition, no synapses firing, nothing. "You're at Hogwarts, a school for training witches and wizards. My name," here he paused, and 'Harry' felt very sympathetic. It must be hard on him. "My name is Remus Lupin, but you can call me Remus. The two people who were here a moment ago were Ronald Weasley, known as Ron, and Hermione Granger. They're your best friends." Harry still felt lost, but at least he was getting information. He uncurled slightly and turned back to 'Remus'. His face looked prematurely lined, even the flecks of silver in his hair looked at odds to his age.

"What can you remember?"

"Not a lot, I can remember magic, and spells, and something about some wizard, Voldemort, but other than that, blank." He supposed he would've found it funny some other time, if he had his memory, that this was all he could remember. Pitiful. "Erm, I hate to bring it up, but I'm pretty hungry. Can I have some food?" Remus nodded, and waved his wand. Immediately, on the bedside appeared a tray holding a bowl, a cup and a jug. The food looked pretty basic, soup of some sort, and the drink was strangely fruity, pumpkin juice he was told when he asked. He ate quietly, almost silently. As he finished, he looked around, uncertain as to what to do next. He saw Remus looking at him, and looked back into the amber eyes, willing his memory to spark into life. Nothing.

"You've finished?" Harry nodded. "Well, I could send for Ron and Hermione to walk you round the castle, see if you get your memory back." Harry nodded again, swivelling his legs over the end of the bed, and standing up stiffly. The long sleep had caused all his limbs to be stiff, but after a quick walk round the room as Remus left to find Ron and Hermione, he felt a lot better. Looking up when he saw Remus return with the two teenagers, he smiled awkwardly and said quietly.

"Hi." The two teens smiled back at him, and he realised that Remus had told him about his loss of memory when they thrust their hands at him to shake and introduced themselves.

"Ron Weasley, excellent Quidditch player and great guy." The girl punched the red head on the arm playfully and spoke next.

"No, he's not! Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger."

"Busy body, prefect and know-it-all." Ron muttered, not quite under his breath. He got punched again, but grinned at Harry.

"No I'm not! Anyway Harry, we'll give you the tour of Hogwarts, see if anything jogs your memory." Harry nodded shyly and followed Ron and Hermione out of the room into a long corridor. Walking closer to Hermione, he noticed she was crying silently, despite her confident words. Tenderly, he reached out a hand to brush away the silver tears. Hermione looked at him, and for a second Harry felt déjà vu. She must've seen the flicker of recognition in his eyes, because hers widened. Then they turned away, Harry disappointed at not being able to retain the flicker of memory.

If Ron was the only one who spoke throughout the entire tour of Hogwarts, no one mentioned it. Occasionally, as he passed particular rooms, he felt something, vague familiarity, but nothing definite. It was particularly strong in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry got a feeling he had been in here a lot. When he mentioned this to Ron and Hermione, they looked excited, and tried to jog his memory further by dragging him into a dormitory and showing him his belongings. As he sifted through his trunk, he came across a photo album. Opening it to the first page, he immediately recognised the smiling faces looking up at him.

"Mum, Dad." He touched the picture reverently, thrust suddenly into a memory. In his mind, he saw his mum, standing before Voldemort. She was pleading for his life. There was a flash of green light, and Harry's scar seared with pain, causing him to pant. Hermione immediately came behind him and calmed him down, holding him close and rubbing circles on his back. When he looked up, she knew what he had felt, as she had watched, horrified as it replayed in her mind, through the connection they shared. Tears were falling from her eyes again, but she held him fiercely, as if to protect him from all the hurt and pain.

"He killed them."

"Yes Harry." There was a pause, and Harry pulled back from Hermione's hold, continuing to flick through the album. Some of the faces seemed familiar, and some even more than others. When he came across a handsome, black haired man, he felt pain, deep sorrow, and had a quick flash of the mental image of a giant black dog. When he asked Hermione, she told him patiently that he was called Sirius Black, and was his godfather, but was now dead. The dog was his animagus form. Surprisingly, this actually made sense to Harry, who could remember a lot of magic. Then he put away the album carefully, among the clothes and school supplies.

Standing up, he followed Ron and Hermione down to lunch, and ate in silence. After lunch, an elderly man with a long white beard asked him to meet him in his office. When he showed his slightly panicked expression to his friends, they immediately accompanied him, and showed him where the old mans' office was. Apparently, as Harry learned on the journey, he was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school and a friend of Harrys'. They looked uncertain as to what else to tell him, but when Ron was going to continue, Hermione interrupted by saying the password to a large stone gargoyle, which promptly moved out of the way.

The office turned out to be an absolutely fascinating place to be in, and Harry had to exercise great curiosity not to go over and examine all the little devices and the beautiful phoenix that was perched on the desk. His attention was quickly turned to the professor when he spoke.

"I know that at the moment you will be worried about your loss of memory, Harry. Thankfully, my research has shown me that your memory will return rapidly, up to 3 days should do the trick. I'm sure Ron and Hermione here will be only too glad to help you." They nodded silently. Harry, however, spoke.

"Excuse me, sir, but why did I lose my memory?" At this, Hermione cut in politely.

"We didn't have time to explain everything to him, Professor." Harry looked at Hermione oddly, but Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry," he said, attracting the boys' attention. "You are an elemental, and you used too much of your power at once. This overwhelmed your system, which had to reboot, as it were. You were unconscious for a day or two, but this overload has meant your memory had to be put on hold. You might've already seen a flashback or two of your memories as they try to surface." Harry nodded.

"I saw the night my parents died, sir." Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Yes, I had an idea that would be the first thing you remembered it being one of your more horrific and memorable memories. However, it is good that you've already started to regain your memory."

Harry nodded, and was nearly pulled away from the office by his eager friends. They dragged him back up to the dormitory, and grabbed something out of his trunk – what looked like an old fashioned broomstick. Ron looked grinning fit to burst as he grabbed another broomstick and they dragged him outside. When they saw his clueless expression, Ron took over mentoring and showed him how to mount it, like it was a horse. Hermione sat down at the sidelines, and pulled out a book. He could see the title, 'Hogwarts: Behind the Portraits'.

"Right, place the broom on the floor, and say 'up'."

"Up." Said Harry, feeling foolish until the broom leapt happily into his outstretched hand. He slung his leg over the broom, and, following Rons' example, kicked off hard from the ground, soaring into the air. It was perfect! He swooped through the air gracefully, happiness filling his heart like a balloon. Hearing Ron and Hermione's cheers and laughter, he sped up, occasionally diving close to the ground, then changing direction at the last minute to his friends' gasps.

They spent the rest of the afternoon flying, challenging each other, Ron and Harry trying to knock each other off of their brooms, and once, just before they left for dinner, Harry flying low and slow with a terrified but jubilant Hermione on the back, clutching him for balance.

It had been two days since then, two days since Harry had swept Hermione onto his broomstick and flown off, the irate scholar berating him feebly. And now it was late, really late. In fact, it was so late it was probably early morning, but they didn't care. Harry just sat on the sofa beside Hermione. Ron had gone to bed a long time ago. They didn't mind, Harry was still trying to return his elusive memory and Hermione was trying to help him. That had stopped a long time ago, and now they just sat in silence in the flickering darkness, Harry staring into the ebbing flames. Suddenly, he looked up. Hermione was crying silently, not stopping the tears that streamed down her face. Harry saw this, and as he reached out his hand to gently brush away the tears, he realised how beautiful she was. Edging closer, his hand lingered on her cheek. This felt right, this intimacy, this feeling. Hermione looked round at him, hiding her face as more tears dropped from her eyes. Harry leant in slowly, and captured her willing mouth with a tender kiss.

The effect was as if an explosion had gone off in Harry's mind. Memories flooded in like a wave crashing onto his blank mind. The wall created by his power overload crumbled underneath this onslaught, and he watched, helpless as they flickered across him. Without realising, he broke away from the kiss as memories pounded his brain – Hagrid, Hogwarts, Quirrel looking into the mirror, the basilisk launching in for an attack, stabbing the diary with the basilisk tooth, fighting Dementors, finding Sirius, Rons' betrayal, the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort returning, lines cut into his hand – 'I must not tell lies', Sirius falling through the veil, jumping off of the Astronomy Tower…

Hermione gasped as Harry broke away from the kiss and fell to the floor, clutching his scar desperately, eyes screwed up in pain. She saw tears trickle from his eyes, and watched horrified as he resisted her arms when she tried to calm him down. After a few seconds that felt like hours, it was over, and Harry was leaning weakly against her, sobbing. It was terrifying, she had barely ever seen Harry cry, and the sight was heartbreaking. She held him and rocked him backwards and forwards, the only sound until dawn was his sobs turning to gasps for breath and finally, slight snores as he fell asleep. Hermione spent the whole time holding him, whispering comforting things in his ear, soothing him, until she too fell asleep.

Waking dazedly in the morning as a shaft of sunlight beamed down on her face, she saw Harry sleeping peacefully beside her. She was in pretty much the same position she had been in last night, back resting against the sofa. She stroked his hair, trying not to wake him, and failing. He blinked and lifted his head, turning his oddly aged emerald shining eyes to look into hers, and she knew he was back. Harry was back.

'Oh Harry.' She thought, stroking his cheek, which he nuzzled into, a slight smile growing on his face. Then, with surprising agility so early in the morning, he quickly hugged her.

'I remember now. Thank you Hermione. You helped me remember.' He thought back at her. Then, helping each other up, Harry gave her a roguish smile.

'Lets just check everything works, shall we?' and before she could say anything, he held out his hand palm up, and conjured a tiny, marble sized water ball, shaped it and turned it into ice. He held out his hand to Hermione, who took the tiny figurine carefully, and inspecting it, saw it was a tiny ice phoenix. She returned his smile, and, taking out her wand, pointed it at the tiny phoenix, and muttered '_vitare accumulo_', and as a soft blue light shone over the figurine, it extended its' wings, flapped them experimentally, and flew around the room, soaring over the armchairs and casting its' miniature silhouette in front of the window. When it flew back to Harry and perched on his outstretched hand and yawned, settling down to sleep.

Looking up at Hermione, Harry muttered an almost silent '_finite incantatem_' and the figure froze, disappearing when Harry concentrated on it.

"Do you feel ok?" asked Hermione anxiously, looking for the tell tale signs of fatigue that usually appeared soon after such a use of his abilities. Harry grinned, and looked down at himself, then back at her.

"Yep, I think I'm cured of post-power fatigue."

Hermione smiled and pulled closer to him, then they kissed, gently and lovingly.

'You know, this is much better than last time.' Joked Hermione, sending the thought to Harry.

'Well, last time I had a slight problem with my memory that found a way out. Typical, it had to be a kiss.' Thought Harry, positioning his arms around Hermione.

'Well, its' in all the muggle fairy tales. Awoken by a kiss.'

'Yes, well normally it's a damsel in distress not a bloke!' thought Harry indignantly, nibbling her lips gently. Hermione moaned softly.

'I'm not complaining, I got you back.'

They pulled away from each other, lingering with the touch. Their eyes twinkled with love and happiness, and Harry pulled Hermione to the window, where she cuddled up against his form, and they watched the sun rise.

Some time later, they heard the thumps, groans and occasional screams that signified Ron was awake. Smiling, and with a mischievous look in his emerald eyes, he threw himself down onto an armchair and held his finger to his lips. Nodding, Hermione went over and lay back on the sofa.

As they saw Rons' paisley pyjamas come round the staircase followed by the tousled red head, Hermione put her head in her hands, and Harry plastered a blank look on his face. Ron grinned as he entered the room, and it faded as he noticed their expressions.

"What's' wrong, mates?" Harry had to stop himself from bursting into laughter, it seemed like days since he had heard Ron speak, he had heard him when he was ill, but it didn't have the same meaning, all the years of friendship. Nobody moved, until Hermione spoke, after telepathic prompting from Harry.

"He's been like this all night. I don't know what's wrong, he should have his memory back by now!" Harry inwardly marvelled at Hermione's acting skills, but then she had kept her love for him secret all these years. He maintained the blank look on his face as he watched Rons' expression fall. Suddenly, Harry threw himself into his part. Screwing up his face, he clutched his scar as Hermione and Ron rushed over to him.

Even though she had 'heard' what he was going to do, she was slightly taken back when Harry suddenly grasped his scar. Keeping up the pretence, she went over to Harry and held him.

"Voldemort…got Sirius, must help Sirius. He's falling, no! Not Sirius!" he gasped out over his ill-concealed laughter. Thankfully, Ron thought it was pain, and his expression made Harry laugh harder.

"Harry, that was last year, you're here, now. Listen to me Harry!" yelled Ron. Harry made his expression change.

"Didn't put my name in the goblet, believe me Ron! I didn't do it…" Harry shrank back from Ron, and shot him daggers. Ron was as white as a sheet.

"You betrayed me. You didn't trust me. You were my best friend." He glared, whispering with an angry growl. After a few seconds, Harry couldn't contain himself anymore, and to Ron's increasingly perplexed and shocked expression, collapsed giggling. Hermione joined him, letting out her laughter happily. Harry heard her, and thought to himself how beautiful her laughter was – like music.

'I heard that!' thought Hermione, clutching her sides. Harry shot her a surprised look, slightly spoilt by the fact he was doubled over in laughter.

"Harry? You ok mate?"

"Yeah, fine Ron." Ron looked slightly relieved, but obviously still worried about his hysterical friends' sanity.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, better than in ages, slug-burper." Harry and Hermione laughed harder at this, and as a disbelieving and happy expression slid over his face.

"Harry, how do you kno-" full realisation finally dawned on Ron. "You're back!" He flung himself on Harry, knocking him backwards into the armchair. Harry had to prise Ron off of him so he could breathe.

"Yeah, I'm back." They were all grinning by now. Hermione sat down next to Harry and he pulled her close so he could answer the unasked question – how?

"It was really simple – all I had to do was kiss Hermione."

"What? That's all?" Ron looked incredulous. Harry nodded, and Ron whistled. "After all the trouble we went through, and all you had to do was kiss her!" He was smiling though, and Harry knew it wasn't meant as a cutting remark.

Realising it was nearly breakfast; they went up to quickly dress and met back in the common room. Harry had the last word before they left for the great hall.

"Don't tell them." He said, the impish glint back in his eyes. They nodded, and proceeded to behave as they had before.

On reaching the great hall, they sat down silently, and began to eat. Harry was getting slightly impatient – all the other days someone had asked if he was all right as soon as he had come in, and today he just had to hope it would be Remus. His luck held as Remus came in, looking tired as always. He sat down next to Harry, and said the question.

"Harry, how are you?" Harry made his expression not change as he replied.

"I'm fine, Moony." This blatant use of the werewolfs' nickname took a few seconds to sink in, but when it did, the reaction was explosive, to say the least. Harry watched with bated breath as Remus turned, a slow smile creeping up on him, and he jumped from his seat (making everyone stare, as it was most unlike him), and throwing his arms around Harry. In short, he acted much the same way Ron had, especially when he yelled at the top of his voice, pulling the giggling teenager to his feet and haphazardly dancing him around the room.

"You're back! You said Moony! You're back!" When he was finally released after being half-strangled, Harry could see the happiness dancing in Remus' eyes. Harry nodded, grinning as he tried to persuade him to sit back down, and tried to stop a flood of people from asking him if it was true or not.

"Yes, it is true. I remember – everything." Harry gave Remus another hug as nearly everyone else turned back to his or her meal. Harry looked up in time to see Dumbledore smiling at him benevolently, blue eyes twinkling full blast.

"Good to hear you have your memory back, Harry. If I may ask how?" Harry and Hermione both blushed, Hermione staring at her plate. Dumbledore nodded, still smiling.

"Ah, I see I have no need to ask. Funny thing, soul bonds can be very useful." He chuckled for a minute as Harry turned an even brighter red. "Oh, and onto the matter of your training."

"Sir? I think I've got over the problem of exhaustion." volunteered Harry quickly. Dumbledore looked surprised, and slightly impatiently, Harry decided to give a practical demonstration. Holding out his palm, he conjured another tiny ball of water, this time shaping it into a miniature tree, complete with leaves. He froze it and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised, taking the figurine carefully, then examining Harry for signs of fatigue. When he saw the proud young boy looked as energetic as he had the second before, he smiled approvingly.

"Your body must have adapted quickly to the amount of power running through it. However, we don't want to chance our luck. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement at 7pm. Now, I have some important paperwork that is screaming for attention." He smiled again at Harry, and walked off, pocketing the tree within his robes.

Ron grinned at his two friends glowing red faces, and, shaking his head, turned back to his sausages. He felt a slight pang of jealousy – Harry had yet more powers, and a girlfriend, but then shook it aside. After all he'd been through; he deserved it all. Looking up with a mouthful of sausage and bacon, he quickly swallowed as he saw Harry and Hermione get ready to go.

"Guys, wait for me!" he said, nearly tripping as he stood up. Laughing, Harry and Hermione reached out for his arms so he could balance himself. They walked outside, not really sure what they were going to do for the day. The problem was slightly solved by Remus, who came to meet them, and asked Harry if he could talk to him. Harry shot his friends an apologetic look, but they shrugged it off, and walked outside.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Review Responses 

**AngryGryphon – **Thanks for reviewing, and your comments, will try to do as asked! (Does everyone think I'll suddenly take a dive into grammatical error and misspelling? That my plot will fall through? Trust me, Harry has a little more adventure further ahead…)

**shaz124 – **Right, the staff. Now, before giving away too much of the explanations in later chapters, I think I can say a few things. One is that the staff actually has quite a lot of magical power itself from the magical components, and is focusing his energy more directly. The 'Hermione Effect' as I like to call things referring to their bond will come into play, but, as the bond is pretty new and they don't know a lot about it, it is untested. Happy for now? Don't worry, Hermione will ask a few more intelligent questions in later chapters which will lead to the trio (and you!) knowing more about the magic involved with Harrys' Elemental powers.

**Harmony8390 – **Thanks, updated quickly for you guys, and hopefully you won't have to wait for months for the next update (as long as my internet holds on).

**Ankesh – **I really like the way you've obviously thought about this before coming to me. It makes me think that my story makes people think! (Did that make sense!) The staff, in and of itself is a bit of a mystery (if any of you have read Terry Pratchett's Discworld, think the Luggage). It may end up having emotions (sort of) and characteristics later on, but mostly it is up to Harry. You are very close mentioning that using the staff tires him, it's all to do with the magic flow. And don't worry Harrys' wand fans, I cannot imagine a new school year and Harry lugging his 6 foot staff around the corridors!

**wizardemon** – I would be interesting to read you own Elementals' story, I liked the Latin tie-in as well. I was sitting in my Latin double, very bored, and was flipping through the dictionary to find 'funny' words, and came across quattuor, (meaning four for the less lingo-learned) and had this sudden flash of inspiration. My teacher was not impressed!

**jockstrap2345 – **Oh wow, I am so honoured! The best fic you've ever read? Surely you jest? I bow at your worshipping feet, and hope you haven't gone completely bonkers yet! I hope I can do as you say, and 'keep the spark', I'm really looking forward to some particular parts of this fic… rubs hands in glee

**grantsbeetle – **Updated mate, hope you like it!

**Treck – **I'm sorry you feel this way. I have read millions of really good niceSnape niceMalfoy fics with excellent plotlines and beautifully written ('A Year Like None Other' by AspenintheSunlight, 'The Great Betrayal' by Savage Damsel, and a few others of hers, fics by Mione5, and the amazing 'Jachyra' trilogy by The Velvet Ghost). You don't know what you're missing. Seeing as you feel this way, I will relent my rule concerning plotlines and tell you all that in this story, Draco Malfoy will be a good character. Any who don't like this can find another fic, as this is how I'm writing it.

After all, Snape is enough of a good-guy to play 'spy' against Voldemort, so what's to say that he doesn't have a nice side? How many people have you met that are 'pure evil' (barring maths teachers, but even then!).

However, I can sympathise with people who want the characters to remain in canon. Remember that this is fanFICTION, made up purely of ideas we have thought of. For example, I do not believe that this will be at all like HP 6 or 7, this is just a view of how it could've gone. It is purely to entertain.

Phew, 8 reviews for one chapter! I'm so happy! But please people, review, I really need your encouragement and stuff (It makes me feel great and able to write again after a hard day). And flamers, beware, you not only annoy me, but you annoy my readers, who would have to put up with a long rant about it! Please, just don't. You all know where the back button is on your browser, use it if you don't like what you see.

FireOpal.


	11. The Will

Greetings.

First off, I was getting ready to post this, when I received a review from Bluetattingman, after which I was sorely tempted to crawl into a little ball and not post for years. Luckily for you (and me) my good friend Hana came to the rescue and persuaded me to ignore it. So, Chapter 11 is here finally.

Bluetattingman – I believe you are entitled to your own opinion. I respect that. I also do not pretend to know everything – far from it. I am not some amazing authoress, nor am I flawless. I recognize these. I understand where you are coming from in most of your criticisms, but the way you set them out and the manner of your review leave a lot to be desired. Manners (in my opinion) certainly.

You say, (and I quote) "This story is completely unbelievable!" That is quite right. This is FAN FICTION. Entirely made up. It is HARRY POTTER fanfiction, a land where the unbelievable resides. I am only one fifteen year old girl with meager skills hoping to spread some entertainment. I agree, I do not want merely 'yes-men' (and I do not think any of my reviewers as such), and I would welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I do not, however, feel yours is constructive. You say my story is unbelievable, inconsistent, logical, and generally confusing. Yet you do not say how I can change this. I know you will probably not read this, but to all others out there, who are reviewing or intend to criticize this in a similar manner, please take into account my position. You have to say where I've gone wrong and how to change it in order for me to make it better!

Phew Ok, rant over. Now it's time for a personal advertisement. In light of The Review, I would like to ask all you guys if anyone would be willing to Beta this (and other possible stories) or indeed help me find someone who will. All you have read so far (except my single Van Helsing fic) have been unBeta'ed. If you would like to do me this favour, you can probably contact me via my profile page, or drop a review.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Hana / EbonyBeach who saved all our butts and is a constant support. For her I'd like to add – Aragorn for Arwen for ever!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 11. The Will.**

Harry followed Remus to the Room of Requirement, which had transformed itself into a comfortable living room/study room. Harry sank down into a squashy leather armchair, yelping as he lost his balance and sank so far into it his feet left the ground and his legs were in the air. Laughing heartily, Remus pulled him out, and Harry tentatively balanced himself so he wouldn't fall in again. Remus took the seat opposite to Harry, and to Harry's disappointment, he didn't fall into his chair as Harry had. Then Remus face turned slightly more serious, and curiously apprehensive.

"Erm, Harry, now you've got your memory back, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." Harry nodded, and Remus continued. "I know you might not want to hear this, but, well, we need you to be present when we read Sirius' will." Harry's heart sank, and it must've been evident on his face, because Remus shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Harry, but it states quite clearly you have to be there. We also need to sort out your new guardian."

"You mean, I get another godfather?" Remus sighed.

"Yes Harry. I know you don't want to try to replace Sirius, but according to wizarding law, you have to have a legal guardian until you are 18."

"Aren't the Dursleys' my guardians?" asked Harry confused.

"Yes, they are, but everyone in the wizarding world needs to have a magical guardian by law. Even muggleborns, they generally have a family friend or something. Maybe you could talk to Hermione about it." Harry nodded, digesting this new information.

"So, who could be my new godfather?"

"Well, luckily, it's up to you." Harry grinned. "You have to pick from the willing volunteers, and at the moment, that consists of the Weasleys', the Grangers', and myself." Harry looked at Remus, slightly surprised. Remus nodded. "Yes, I am willing, but you probably want to stay with someone else." He held up his hand, forestalling further argument and conversation on the topic. "The reading is tomorrow afternoon, we didn't think it was a good idea to tell you whilst you had lost your memory. If you had not had your memory returned by today, we would've had to postpone it. You will also get the chance to choose your godparents a couple of days after that."

Harry, on a whim, took a long look at Remus' tired face. His hair contained even more silver hairs than it had the previous year, but that was expected as the last of his friends had died earlier this summer. His face was more lined as well, and with a slight shock, he saw tears starting to fill the wan amber eyes.

Moving silently, he slipped into Remus' armchair, and cuddled up to the thin man. Remus turned his head, unwilling to show his tears. He had to be strong for Harry, and for himself. If he broke down, he would lose himself to the despair that had begun to creep up on him. He was slightly shocked when Harry came and threw his arms around him, but he still refused to let the tears spill.

"I miss him." choked Remus as an errant tear escaped down his prematurely lined face. Harry nodded, burying his head into the older mans' chest. Harry finally understood. Remus had never cried, had always been the strong one; the rock for others, and it had finally got to him. Now it was Harrys' turn.

"I miss him too. We can grieve for him. Its' alright." Said Harry quietly, moving his head so his voice wasn't muffled. He felt his own tears prick at his eyes, and let them fall. It wouldn't help for him to be battling his own emotions.

"Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of him, of James and Lily. All the times we laughed, cried, and the times I should've done something. I should've been there. They didn't deserve to die." Said Remus, his voice now thick with pent up emotion. Harry looked at him suddenly, and Remus felt his eyes drawn to the younger boy. They locked eyes, and Harry spoke quietly.

"There was nothing you could do. You told me their deaths weren't my fault, and neither are they yours. They wouldn't want to know that you were here; hating yourself for things you couldn't have done anything about. They loved you and you loved them, you have every reason to grieve." Remus was slightly shocked by the maturity and wisdom of Harrys' little speech, and finally he realised he was right. Then, letting go for the first time in 16 years, he let himself go, and clutched the last reminder of his old friends close to him, barely noticing Harry was holding him just as hard, and weeping just as much as he was.

Harry was startled out of the moment when he heard Hermione's worried voice in his head, and pulled back.

'Harry? Are you all right? I can feel your pain, is something wrong?' Remus, tears still coating his face, looked down at the deep in thought Harry.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Thought Harry, unaware of Remus' stare. 'Just talking to Remus about, you know.'

'Oh. Do you want me to come?'

'No, I'm just letting him get it off his chest. It's the least I can do, he did save my life.'

'Ok, don't forget though, dinner soon.' Harry felt a ghost kiss land softly on his lips and he smiled. His beautiful Hermione, wonderful as always. Then he looked up and noticed the werewolfs' odd expression. Oh dear, caught out. Suppose I'll have to tell him the truth.

"You ok, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really Harry, what just happened?"

"Well it's kind of complicated." He said vaguely, wondering if that would satisfy him. He had wanted it to be their secret, but now Dumbledore would know, and everyone else. Noticing the unchanging expression, he sighed and continued.

"Well, you know about the 'elemental' thing, right?" Remus nodded.

"Yes, a little. You came into your inheritance on your birthday and you can control the elements."

"Right, well I have a staff as well that Dumbledore went with me to get from Ollivanders, I think he said its' called the staff of Quattuoris." Harry pulled out the shrunk bag he kept on him, close to his wand, and withdrew the staff with a slight flourish. Remus seemed agog at the slightly glowing and obviously powerful staff, but stayed silent. Harry hurriedly replaced the staff, and continued his explanation.

"Well, Trelawney made another prediction, that basically said that Hermione's my mate and that with these powers I can defeat Voldemort. The prophecy, I think I can remember it;

Night shall fall on young serpent-tongue,

but day shall arrive in the hands of the moon.

Power from old times shall awaken to the marked one.

Power more powerful and unstoppable than any seen before,

the key and the power to face his nemesis.

He will be recognised by a new mark on the night of inheritance.

In one hand he shall hold the trees and the fish,

in the other, perpetual light and the realm of wings.

He shall recognise his mate by her mark reflecting his new strength.

She will be the key to his strength,

and the union of the one who holds the four and his mate

will overcome the power of the nameless one.

However, beware, for if he succumbs to the dark, only one can save

him, and will pay the sacrifice."

Remus stayed silent, and Harry continued his explanation.

"Right, and when I kissed Hermione, we found out we could communicate through our thoughts like telepathy. That's' what I was doing just now. She wanted to know why I was upset." Remus stared at him for a moment, tears gone from his face, and he looked slightly stunned. Then he gave out a low whistle and chuckled, patting Harry on the back.

"Good on you, Harry. We were wondering when you'd find each other. Sirius would be mad to find out he missed it." Harry chuckled, it sounded just like the Marauders from what he'd heard – betting on things like this.

Harry stood up and helped Remus to his feet, and they went to the great hall for lunch.

After lunch, the day passed rather lazily, a long wizards chess tournament taking up most of the afternoon, with Ron, as usual, winning hands down. In fact, they were able to draw Hermione from her precious books long enough for a few games, and Harry had to sooth her telepathically when she got annoyed with the pieces, complaining that they were cheating. After that, they decided to grab an early dinner from the kitchens – which Dobby was only too happy to provide, to the slight disapproval of Hermione ('SPEW, again.' thought Ron and Harry, sharing a glance). After the piecemeal dinner, Ron wandered off, saying he wanted to practise a few chess moves, while Harry and Hermione sat alone in the Common Room. Harry kept the small fire going, throwing a spark at it occasionally when it seemed to get low, and holding Hermione close, while talking silently.

'You sure you're ok, Harry?' thought Hermione, holding him closer. Harry shifted position, letting his arm free to drape over her form.

'Yes, I think so. I mean, I still feel Sirius' death deeply, but I don't exactly blame myself anymore. And Remus needed the comfort – he hasn't got anyone else to give it him.' Harry stared into the embers of the fire, as Hermione placed a small comforting kiss on his cheek.

'It was very good of you. You're very kind.' Harry blushed.

'I just wanted to help. He helped me, and so I wanted to return the gesture.'

'We'll always be here for you, Harry. Whatever happens.'

'I know.'

The morning of the will reading dawned groggily, a limpid sun raising its' weary head above the drab grey landscape, only to be covered by thick dark clouds, and cry softly. It seemed the very weather was reflecting Harrys' mood – in fact it was, due to his Elemental powers, but he was not in the mood to realise this.

In fact it was so dark when they sat down to breakfast in the great hall, that the tiny floating candles were out, sending flickering light over them all. Harry was dressed in simple clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt covered by his black school robes, the only set of robes he had. His expression mirrored the sad, slightly blank one on Remus' face, except for the slight apprehension on the older werewolfs'. Hermione was dressed simply too, matching Harry, with a look of worry and concern on her face, as well as sadness. She was sending soothing messages to him throughout the meagre, depressing meal, though she didn't think it was working, as his expression didn't change. The only sound in the entire room was the scratching of knives and forks on plates, the odd scrape of a chair, the rustle of clothes and robes.

At about 8:30, when Harry was fruitlessly pushing a cold piece of bacon around his plate slowly with his fork, staring into the distance, Remus rose slowly, meeting Dumbledore's twinkleless eyes for a second and exchanging a brief nod. Remus startled Harry from his contemplation with the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder, before meeting the boys' emerald eyes, and nodding at the question in them, not wanting to break the uneasy silence that threaded through the hall. It was time.

Harry stood up, making a horrible noise with his heavy chair as it moved along the stone floors. Hermione's' eyes shined with tears at her own, and the shared sadness she felt with Harry, still desperately trying to comfort his lonely soul. Ron just looked sad and uncomfortable, and uncommonly pale. He nodded as Harry turned to him, watching as his friend returned the gesture, before turning to his girlfriend, who tentatively stroked his cheek. Harry bent over, and kissed her gently on the lips, before turning back to Remus, squaring his shoulders a touch, and following him out of the hall.

Dumbledore stood up slowly, nodding to all that remained at the table, before walking quickly out of the room, his robes flourishing, almost like the formidable Potions Masters'.

Fortunately, they were able to Floo through to the Ministry where the will reading would be taking place. Harry had flatly refused, without saying a word to Portkey there anyway. The events of his fourth year were always close to his mind. Dumbledore let him use the fireplace in his office, handing him floo powder, and reminding them that he would be following immediately, with Remus going before them to act as a scout. At this, Remus gave them a small smile, before taking a fistful of powder and being swallowed by the emerald flames. Harry swallowed, before taking the proffered floo powder, the fine silvery grains streaming out of his hands and falling onto the carpet, where they magically disappeared. Tossing the powder into the fire, he yelled

"Ministry of Magic, Floo Room." Before stepping into the licking pea green flames, and feeling his breakfast try desperately to meet his mouth again.

Staggering slightly as he fell out of the fireplace into the Ministry of Magic's Floo Room, he was helped to gain his balance by Remus, who, with his worn tweed suit and silver-dappled hair, looked slightly out of place in this room. The walls were a bright and intense aqua, the floor was covered in orange and red checkerboard tiles, which seemed spelled to remove dirt automatically. Harry watched, after being pulled aside so that Dumbledore could follow, as the thick sooty marks seemed to melt into the floor, and there was a sudden fragrance of jasmine, presumably to cover up the smells associated with magical fireplaces.

Dumbledore followed quickly, and Harry once again marvelled that everyone else seemed to be able to keep their balance in the wretched things. However, the feeling was quickly replaced with the pervading one of sadness at the task they were here to accomplish.

Then, after exchanging silent glances, Dumbledore walked onwards to show them the direction, with Remus following behind ('Almost like a bodyguard.' Harry thought for a second.). The old wizard led them down a long, empty corridor, decorated with dimmer colours than the entrance room – the walls a pale green, the floors pale beige. ('Fairly restrained for wizards.' The more carefree part of his mind thought.)

They finally stopped outside of an ordinary-looking door, labelled 'Gibbs and Hestell Wizarding Lawyers' in flowing golden script. Through this door, a bored-looking secretary in lemon robes gestured them into a side room, before returning to her desk, and flicking her wand at her painted nails, as if undecided as to what lurid colour to leave them. All this Harry saw, before Remus tapped him on the shoulder, and with a slight sheepish smile, turned to face the room.

It seemed as plain as the corridor, with cream walls and a deep blue carpet. Directly in front of them was a large mahogany table, on which sat a pitcher of water and several glasses, and a few sheets of paper. To his left, there was a crackling fireplace, but judging by the neutral temperature in the room, Harry guessed it was just for show. The only other occupant of the room, Harry noticed, when he emitted a small, dry cough. This man was short, about four foot in height, and reminded Harry strongly, and with a shudder of Crouch at the Quidditch Cup. He had a wrinkly, unpleasant face, s toothbrush moustache in greying black, and matching, heavily styled hair. His black robes seemed almost dusty, and just a little too big.

Dumbledore gave him a quick nod and sad smile, before he could begin, giving Harry a particularly unpleasant smile.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Remus Lupin, I presume?" he turned small grey eyes onto Remus, who nodded. "And of course, Harry Potter. Pleasure, I'm sure. My name is Mr Gibbs, and I will be dealing with your case today. I'm sorry for your loss." The words sounded wrong, and Harry was sure that he didn't mean them at all. However, he nodded politely, and moved to sit down as they were gestured to the table.

"We are here today for the reading of the will of one Sirius Black." The man stated, glancing around as if to check this with them. When he saw no disagreement, he carried on. "Now, Mr Black arranged with us, after the demise of his parents, to have his will recorded with the popular and rather expensive _consigno testamentum_, and as such, it was released from our files on the date of his, aha, death." Harry felt himself dislike this man as he continued, but remained as calm as he could. Shame that Hermione hadn't been permitted to come; he really could do with some telepathic reassurance.

"As the deceased wished, I am not to be present during the time in which you will hear the will, he saw fit to state that he wanted you all to have some privacy." He sniffed, but continued. "If I can leave it in your capable hands, then, Professor, I have other work to be getting on with." At Dumbledore's nod, he left, his robes not so much sweeping, as dragging along the floor. As the door creaked shut, Dumbledore turned to face Harry and Remus.

"Are we all ready?" Remus nodded, but Harry thought this might be a good time to mention that he didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Um, Professor, what did he mean by _conigno testamuntam_?" Dumbledore smiled at the perplexed look on Harry's face.

"It's _consigno testamentum_, Harry. It means that Sirius recorded his will magically. A bit like on a muggle television, so that we can see him as he speaks to us." Harry's throat constricted. Sirius was going to talk to them? Ok, not Sirius, but a recording of him? However, he nodded, not trusting his throat to let him speak, and let them continue. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the sheaf of papers Mr Gibbs had left, and sat back down, a strange look on his face. Harry couldn't see Remus' face, but he was soon distracted from his thoughts, by the coloured plume of smoke rising from the papers. Harry watched, half-amazed, as it rose to form an almost life-like figure of his godfather, slightly transparent as if a ghost, but still coloured. He looked incredibly young, his clear blue eyes cheerful, an easy grin on his face. Harry suddenly realised – this was a Sirius before Azkaban.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Damned spells, you never can tell. Hasn't worked twice in a row now! Anyway, if this is working, I'd better start, hadn't I? Right. Ahem, this is, obviously," here the apparition grinned, "the last will and testament of me, Sirius Black. I am not really of sound mind, never have been, but that never made a difference, did it?" the apparition laughed, eyes twinkling into the distance in a way that made Harry's heart and stomach clench, and his eyes sting. For a second, he thought he heard a teary chortle from Remus, but had no time to speculate on this, as the recording continued. "Now, I know who's there, Remus, old pal, Professor Dumbledore, and of course, my godson, Harry Potter." Harry filed a thought to ask Dumbledore or someone later how he would know that, and continued to listen.

"Right, the will. You know, that lawyer guy, he's really crabby. Complaining about foolish boys taking up all his time. Should get a life. Oh, alright! The will! Fine!

I'm leaving the Mould Hole, such as it is – what, you need me to call it that, just because my stupid family-? Oh, just this once then. Start again. I'm leaving the" here he cringed "'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, to my all-time buddy and Marauder, Remus J. Lupin. Hope you like it mate, but it could do with a clean! If necessary, you can use it for other matters, Professor." Here he nodded in what he presumed would be the Professors' direction, and failed miserably, instead gesturing to the water pitcher. "What else is there? Hmm, oh yes, and Harry can live there too, if he wants or has to. After all, we don't know what's going to happen, do we? Money I see next on the agenda. Whatever remains of it can be split half and half between Remus J. Lupin and Harry J. Potter. Buy yourself some decent robes, this time, Remus." This time there was no mistaking the half-sob from the man on Harry's left, but short of trying to comfort him, Harry was at a loss as what to do.

"What else, what else?" The apparition Sirius stroked his chin with his hand; reminiscent of a film Harry had once seen. "Harry can have my broom; Remus was never one for flying, and if he takes after his dad, he's gonna be one hell of a flyer. Remus can adjudicate over the rest of my more personal belongings, as he knows me best, and I can't sit here all day and list them. Same goes for my wand, though for a different reason – I can't be asked to decide!"

"That's all, I think, as guardianship is out of my hands, so to speak, so I'll say farewell to you all, one last time. Goodbye, my dear friends, Remus, Harry, Albus."

With that, the apparition faded, and seemed to coil back into its smoke-like form, and sink back into the sheaf of papers. All was silent for several minutes, in which all three of them unabashedly sniffed, Remus obviously trying not to break down and sob, Harry relentlessly brushing away his tears. Even Dumbledore had out a remarkable handkerchief – bright purple with sparkling stars, which seemed to be spelled to stay dry – and was dabbing at his eyes.

Dumbledore was the first to speak, quietly, and bringing the other two out of their teary reverie.

"Well, best be moving on now that's done. We just have to have a few signatures, and then we'll be returning to Hogwarts." Harry nodded, still wiping his eyes on his sleeves, spoke quietly, his voice hoarse and thick with tears.

"Sir, do you, I mean, is it ok if, well, could I have a copy of that?" Dumbledore looked across at the young teenager for a second as he tried to compose himself.

"Yes, Harry. I was planning on retrieving a few copies of it to take with me, and I'm sure I can persuade them to make a couple more, Remus?" The werewolf seemed to be more composed now, as he replied, but he still didn't match their eyes.

"Yes, if it's not too much bother." Dumbledore nodded, and performed a complicated looking spell on the sheaf of papers, the string of latin echoing slightly, as the periwinkle spell encompassed it, before several more identical sheaves appeared, which he than shrank and slipped in his pocket. Then, flicking through the original pile, he came across three separate papers that were obviously forms, before handing them to Harry and Remus, taking one himself, and taking three quills for them to use out of a pocket.

The form looked something like this.

Name:

Age:

Relation to deceased:

Occupation:

Domicile:

If applicable, current parent(s) names or guardian's name:

Harry quickly filled it in with his scratchy black handwriting, and after a few moments thought, coughed, to get someone's attention. How was he supposed to put guardian when Sirius was dead, and after what the Dursleys' had done to him? The thought that they where still his legal guardians seemed terrifying to him.

"Yes Harry, is there a problem?" asked Dumbledore kindly, looking up from his own form, covered by loopy emerald writing.

"Um, the last question, parent or guardians name…" Harry said uncomfortably, not looking up. He didn't notice the glance Remus and Dumbledore shared over his head, before Dumbledore answered carefully.

"Well, at the moment, I think we should just leave that blank. I'll have a word with Mr Gibbs before we leave." Harry nodded at the table, before handing his form back to the headmaster. After taking Remus form (with neat, cursive sapphire writing), he walked out of the door, and the two remaining occupants, Harry and Remus, stared at the table, and at the wall, respectively. They remained silent as they left, Mr Gibbs giving them all a grimacing smile, and a grating "Have a nice day", and the secretary vacantly smiling, before returning to her now fluorescent yellow nails, glowering at them critically.

The Floo ride home, for Harry, passed in a blur, until he realised at the other end that he could walk out of the fireplace without falling to the floor.

'Maybe it has something to do with how much you are concentrating on it?' He wondered, before turning to the silent headmaster and Remus, who seemed to be recovering a little. Or at least looking like he was recovering – Harry knew there were some things people liked to keep inside, from personal experience.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Review Responses

**Gryffindors – **Thank you, and as for your question, well maybe? wiggles eyebrows mysteriously It's a good chance, though maybe not yet. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**EbonyBeach – **Yo mate! Thanks for the support, though I'm not sure where the 'pot of tea' comment came from…? LOL

**WriterLady1031 – **You really brightened my day, thank you! This was a really nice review grins and I'm glad I gained a fan. I'm incredibly impressed that a proof editor is reading this (really, I am!) and if you can only find a few faults, well, yippee! Hope you liked the latest chapter.

**aight – **Sure!

**PK fan** – Well, we fans all know Harry can be a bit, proud (idiotic) sometimes, and I feel it's a rather irreplaceable part of his character. And he doesn't know squat about the staff and his powers yet, but hopefully he's learned his lesson now… We can but hope. Maybe having to have his memories rebooted will put him off next time? Regards to you too (and all you guys) and hope you like this chapter.

**Harmony8390 – **Oh no, your poor cheeks! Hope this one relaxes your face muscles a bit (though you might've needed the klennex). Hopefully the next posting will be better timed (I'm getting peeved at myself about this) though.

Reviewers please, do me a favour. REVIEW!

FireOpal.


	12. The Astronomy Tower

**A/N:- **YAY! Everyone cheer for my new beta - MortyM! It's thanks to him that you have this chapter, polished and everything, today. Hopefully, having someone read my work before it's posted will mean I get more on track. Really, this is annoying me, so I can tell how you feel ducks and runs from crowd of angry fans.  
105 REVIEWS! GO ME! and you, and you of course... Thank you! hugs random person who enters the room I danced around the room for days!  
Not much chat today - just that this chapter is dedictated to MortyM. I sent this to him yesterday and got it back today! Very impressed. Thank you!

**Chapter 12- The Astronomy Tower.**

Remus and Harry excused themselves politely from the headmaster's presence, knowing he would be busy for a while sorting out other related matters that neither of them were in any position to be a part of. After standing awkwardly in front of the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office for a few minutes, Harry shifted uncomfortably and coughed.

"Um, Remus? I think I should, er, go and see what Ron and Hermione are doing. They, um, might be worried, or something." Remus looked at Harry, concerned but weary amber eyes scrutinising him carefully.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly after a second, and Harry tried not to look into his eyes, dreading what he would see.

"Yeah, fine." he said vaguely. The werewolf was not convinced, but short of sticking to him like glue or dragging it out of him – both of which wouldn't sit well with the teen he knew – he was at a loss as what to do. Really, he had no experience with these sort of things, and despite Albus' occasional advice, he just followed his heart. So, instead, he nodded, and watched as Harry trudged off, head bowed. Then he sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly, and went of to find something to do. A bottle of Firewhisky sitting in his cabinet sounded very welcome at the moment.

Harry walked away from the older wizard, feeling slightly guilty. He knew exactly why Remus was worried – after all, he had tried to kill himself twice – but his own pride, stubbornness and caring for the man held him back. Hell, the man had enough problems as it was.

Not knowing where he was going, he just stared unseeing at his trainers and let himself walk. A numb feeling spread through him, as if he was detached from everyone else, his mind blanked through basic Occlumency, though it was hardly necessary, and he gave up after a while. It was as if he could feel the pain and despair and anger pounding in his mind, but it was muted, as if surrounded in cotton wool. Up and down winding stairs, round corners, past empty classrooms and down corridors he walked in this way, and in small part thankful the castle was so empty. For once, he was glad of the solitude.

It was only when he realised that his wandering feet had brought him directly in front of a door that he looked up. Vaguely remembering the door – it looked familiar, as if he had been here once before, but he couldn't place it. Reaching his hand out, he clasped the handle and opened the door. A sick rush ran through him as he realised where he was.

Harry walked into the cold stone room, still in a semi-daze. Green eyes roamed over broken furniture and old-fashioned telescopes, but froze when he saw the window. Approaching cautiously, he ran his fingers over the stone ledge, feeling the emotional wall in his mind crumble, despair and deep sorrow mingled with guilt lashed out their icy black tendrils. He fell to his knees heavily, tears leaking down his face, not registering even when Hermione's panicked mind voice whispered behind the wave of despair, crying his name.

When a small object – silvery, like a pointed pyramid – glowed a vicious red, nobody, save Albus Dumbledore, noticed it. Severus continued to list the current events in the Wizarding underworld – not a lot – until he noticed the grave, saddened and shocked look slip onto his mentors' face. Not comprehending, but reading the expression with customary ease, he stopped the elderly man as he leapt up.

"Albus?" he asked, rising. Albus looked at the Potions' Master, his eyes serious.

"The new Astronomy Tower wards. Harry's up there." Severus froze, his heart sinking.

"What do you want me to do?" he said quickly, following the headmaster out of the room.

"Go to the grounds. I need someone down there in case he- in case." Albus amended. The other man nodded and curtly, and strode off, robes swirling. He paused a few steps away, and half-turned.

"Should Lupin be informed?" Albus hesitated.

"Not yet. We need speed, and I fear we may already be too late. If you see him however…" Snape nodded again, and continued down the deserted corridor.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione awaited Harry's return with unease and sadness. They were playing chess, Hermione constantly distracted as she reached out along their telepathic link to try to find him, and Ron was winning, as usual. Suddenly, Hermione gave a cry and threw her hands over her ears, as if trying to stop the influx of emotion pouring through her that way.

Startled, Ron looked up, and saw tears run down her shaking face, his expression worried and shocked.

"Hermione?" he said, moving round the abandoned game to go next to her, and trying to pry her hands off of her face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" The girl shuddered and sobbed, curling in on herself as torment flowed through her, identical to the waves of despair that currently took over Harry.

"Hermione?" Ron tried again, reaching out a hand to move her hand, before it was batted away, and Hermione scrambled off of her chair, falling out of the portrait hole, the red haired Weasley calling after her, dumbfounded.

She stumbled down the corridors, her emotions and mind whirling, she tried to wrest some sort of control over it, and called tentatively down the mind-link, calling Harry's name.

Severus strode down the darkening corridors, his robes swirling like in a high wind and his eyes burning with ice. Normally this would've been mistaken for anger in the sullen Potion Master's expression, but now it was hinting at something deeper, fear. As he neared the bottom of a staircase, he passed Remus' guest quarters, where the werewolf was returning, smelling faintly of alcohol and looking the worse for the wear. His face lined, his expression bleak and his grey hair seeming to spread with the sadness in his eyes.

"Sev'rus?" he said vaguely, slightly tipsy from the bottle of Firewhisky he had just downed (with the help of the house elves). Severus paused for a second, his feet impatient to be moving, to continue his flight to the grounds, but his head commanding he remained. Remus was important to Harry, and vice versa. Harry was in trouble, and needed Remus, and Remus needed to see Harry.

"Lupin." He said quickly, swiftly glancing up and down the werewolf to note the signs of alcohol. Not good, but still… "Go to the Astronomy Tower immediately. Po- Harry needs you." Remus' expression went shaken and his face white, amber eyes snapping up to meet onyx as this sentence made it's way through his muzzy mind.

"Harry, in trouble?" he said sharply, searching the other man's face. Severus nodded, watching as the other man tore off down up the stairs, nearly tripping as he went and nearly flew down the corridor. Then he went on his way down the hallway, preparing himself for what might yet happen.

Racing down the corridor like a woman gone mad, her hair flying behind her and her feet pounding on the worn stone floor, Hermione never saw the obstacle that was in her path, that is, until she hit it.

"Ah!" she yelped, as she fell to the floor, shattering her concentration into a million incoherent thoughts like glass. Sharply knocking her elbow against the wall, she narrowly missed hitting her head on the toe of a stationary suit of armour that sniggered at her descent. Looking up, she saw an elderly hand reach to help her up, and took it, flushing wildly as she saw it was Professor Dumbledore. Then another wave of depression swept over her, nearly making her fall back to the floor, sending a sick feeling deep into her stomach.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" he asked worriedly as her eyes closed against the pain. Tearing them open, she looked up at the blue-eyed man, her own brown eyes shining with tears.

"It's Harry, he's there, but he shouldn't be, doesn't want to be, and he can't leave and it all hurts so much!" she cried, her voice escalating as she tried to explain. A strange look flickered over Dumbledore's wrinkled face, but it disappeared quickly, and he straightened.

"Come with me Hermione." He said solemnly, leading them both in the same direction he had been taking. She didn't even notice he had used her first name; she was too tied up in the chaos that was her thoughts. It was lucky for Hermione that she now had the older man to guide her steps, as she was once again drawn back into the labyrinth of emotion, trying desperately to get the young elemental's attention. They strode down the dark halls and moving staircases, the very castle seeming to understand their need and moving so that they could take the quickest route to the Astronomy Tower.

The old wooden door that opened into the tower storage room, where Harry was, opened slowly, creaking on it's hinges slightly. The room was shadowy, not helped by the dark sky outside, where rain lashed against worn stone, and wind whistled. However, the two people standing slightly breathless at the door, Hermione looking from under Dumbledore's arm, could clearly see the small darker shadow in front of the window, barely moving and curled in on itself. It was Harry.

With a cry, Hermione pushed past the elderly Headmaster, and fell onto her knees beside Harry, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He flinched, moving suddenly and swiftly, turning over to view her, burrowing his back into the wall, his haunted emerald eyes fearful. Locking her eyes onto his, Hermione tried again and again to call through the bond, sending love and support and calm to him, her eyes soft as she maintained the contact. Tentatively, she reached out slightly, widening her arms so that he could move into them and tucking her hair behind her ear.

'It's okay, Harry, it's just me, Hermione. You know it's me, right? I'm just here to help, Harry. Please, Harry, I love you.' These words seemed at first to crash against the brick wall of misery that was Harry's mind, but slowly and surely, it started to crumble, letting her in and causing fresh tears to appear on the pale boy's face. _'I love you…' _

Harry threw himself into her arms, sobbing, and she clutched him tightly, keeping her arms across his back and threading her fingers comfortingly in his hair. He seemed to be holding her just as tightly, as if she were his lifeline, which was probably true.

'It's okay Harry, I'm here, let it out.' she whispered into his mind, closing her eyes as tears spread from beneath her lashes again. Harry's thin frame shook, but she held him to her, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. For a split second as Hermione soothed his chaotic emotions, she felt something strange, something alien with an icy touch, seeming to be angry about something, but then it was gone, and Hermione was too busy comforting her mate to think on it.

It was just as Harry was calming down slightly, Dumbledore still standing beside the door, that Remus appeared, panting heavily with exertion and causing a lot of noise as he near exploded into the room. Harry's emerald eyes snapped open at the noise, fixing upon Remus' worried amber, before a pale and shocked look spread over his features, his eyes dimming in reminiscence, scuttling out of Hermione's embrace with almost superhuman strength and disappearing into the darkness created by a mound of disused telescopes.

Hermione turned sharply, ready to glare fiercely at whoever had disturbed them and sent waves of panic through Harry, but stopped when she saw Remus, shocked. Why had Harry run from Remus? He looked crestfallen, his eyes sad and rejected, his face haggard, and his clothes messy. He even smelled faintly of alcohol…

Caught by a sickening thought, she closed her eyes and plunged into Harrys' mind, sifting through the frozen mind to find the source. _Flashes of broken glass, the scent of whiskey, the sound of heavy breathing and cries of pain and distress, blood, pain, torture, guilt, anger, bloodpaintortureguiltangerbloodbloodblood…_

Flinching as snatches of memory bombarded her, she bit her lip and pulled herself out breathing heavily and tinged faintly green, but her brown eyes flashed with anger. Remus face went whiter, if possible when the angry young woman sharply drew her wand to point it at him, but relaxed into worried puzzlement as two spells fell from her lips.

"_Sobrius, inolens_." Immediately, the scent of alcohol disappeared, and Remus felt the onset of a hangover tinge his thoughts as the spells worked over him. Hermione then turned back to the frightened eyed boy who sat, watching from within the shadowy den he had pulled into.

Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes as she tried to open the connection again, speaking out loud as well, to reassure him.

"It's okay, Harry, you can come out, we aren't going to hurt you. You trust me, don't you? I wouldn't ever hurt you, it's okay." She reached out a hand, leaving it hanging in the air as an invitation. "You're at Hogwarts, you're safe, I'm here, Hermione, you know me, don't you Harry?" Harry nodded slowly as he fought the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. He remembered now, he was at Hogwarts, he had escaped the Dursleys, he was safe. Tentatively, he crawled out, taking Hermione's hand and allowing himself to be enveloped in a loose embrace. She stroked his hair softly, still reassuring him. Dimly, he noticed the smell had gone, and he relaxed, focusing on the comfort his mate was giving him.

Remus was worried, scared, puzzled, slightly annoyed and lost. His godson, or at least, his best friends' son (this thought alone left his thoughts tangled) had scuttled away from him faster than a speeding broom, with an expression he had hoped never to see on his thin face, had been turned on by an angry Hermione, who had _cleaned_ and _sobered _him no less, then managed to get him out of his hideaway hole. He even started to feel a little betrayed, Harry had turned to _him_ for help, and he had given it, loved him… The werewolf sighed, leaning on the door frame, accidentally drawing Harry's attention to him.

As his emerald eyes snapped up at the sudden sound, he noticed Remus standing there, a strange medley of expressions on his face. Surely, he hadn't been standing there a moment ago, when Hermione had come in, but when had he arrived? And why did he look so, _hurt_? What had he done? His guilty thoughts must have passed through to Hermione, because just then, she reopened the mind link, her tone worried.

'What is it, Harry?'

'When did Remus get here? And why's he so hurt? What did I do?' he asked miserably, burying his face in her shoulder. Hermione glanced at the older man, seeing him look and glance away from Harry, her brow furrowed, then smoothing.

'Oh, Harry.' Was all she said for a moment. 'He was the one who smelt of whisky; he was the one who started your, well, whatever it was. And he doesn't know why, and he thinks he's done something to you. And,' she added with a thought-giggle, 'he might be a bit annoyed that I sobered him up a little.'

'You did? Thanks. But I suppose I'd better go and tell him it's all right.' He sighed quietly.

'It's not all right, and we all know it, Harry, there's no need to hide any more. Maybe if you just explained exactly what happened, he will understand. This is Remus, he won't think any differently of you, except maybe more compassion.'

'Thanks 'Mi.' he squeezed her slightly, then released as she let him get up, standing herself and brushing the dust off of her clothes. Harry thought for a second if there was supposed to be some way he should do this, something he could say, but in the end he gave up, crossed the room, and enveloped the startled werewolf in a hug, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and pressing his face against the man's chest.

"Harry?" Remus asked, tentatively placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, before wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice muffled against the worn robes the older man wore. Remus gently prised him off, still holding the teen loosely and looking him in the eye, concerned.

"What for? You did nothing."

"I ran from you, I know you won't hurt me at all, but I still ran, and I came here," he mumbled, slightly avoiding his amber eyes.

"It's okay, Harry, I don't mind at all. It wasn't your fault, I just want to know why." Harry looked into Remus' eyes finally, wondering how he was going to explain without sounding like he was nuts or something.

"I think," Dumbledore said suddenly and quietly from where he stood at the side of the room, having watched the entire thing, "that it would be best if we continued this conversation elsewhere. After all, the Astronomy Tower is hardly the most comfortable place in the school. If you would care to accompany me to my office, I'm sure we can get this all sorted out." They nodded, and Hermione and Remus accompanied Harry following the elderly wizard, Hermione looping her arm through his, and Remus laying his hand on his shoulder.

They passed through the corridors silently, past the gargoyle and up the staircase, where Dumbledore seated them comfortably in his office, offering tea for them all and sherbet lemons, which none refused for once (or at least, none refused the tea, the sherbet lemons were another matter). Cradling the hot mug in his hands, he sipped at the liquid, relaxing as it warmed his stomach. Hermione seemed slightly uncomfortable, but when questioned by Harry using the mind-link, she embarrassedly muttered that she was still in awe of Dumbledore, and that sitting in his office so calmly was unnerving.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore looked up from his packet of sherbet lemons, and called for Fawkes, the beautiful phoenix flying from another ante room to land on his desk-perch, nodding almost respectfully at Harry, and trilling a welcome. Then he turned to his master, and, eyeing him reproachfully, made a meaningful noise in the back of its throat, that seemed to roughly translate as 'You've forgotten something.' A look of understanding passed over Dumbledore's face as he stroked the fiery feathers, and he spoke quietly, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I suppose we should. If you would go and fetch him, he can be rather tetchy if left for too long." The phoenix bowed its head in acquiescence, trilled its farewell to Harry, who it seemed to be rather attached to, and flew off, spreading its wings and disappearing with a sharp CRACK and burst of flame.

Another few minutes later, Fawkes returned, just as there was a knock on the door, and Severus stepped through. His gaze quickly found Harry, unharmed, and he relaxed slightly.

"Ah, Harry, you're alright. Albus, unless you require my presence, I think I should leave." Albus looked over the other three.

"Very well, Severus. You may return later." The forbidding man nodded, and left, his robes swirling slightly. "Now, Harry, I think I join Remus at least, in wondering why exactly you where in the Astronomy Tower?" his eyes were slightly grave, but he was holding it back for Harry's sake, knowing the impact it would have on the boy. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, there isn't a lot to tell…."

"Harry, the last time you where in the Astronomy Tower, you jumped off, trying to kill yourself!" Remus said, unsuccessful in his own attempts to reign in his anger and worry. Harry bit his lip.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there this time, I don't know what happened." Albus gave the teen a long look, and then spoke carefully.

"Harry, whilst I know that you are having a difficult time at the moment, and would probably prefer to leave this well alone, I cannot do so with a clear conscience."

"I wasn't trying to, you know, kill myself, Professor, I swear." Harry said quickly, but was calmed by a small gesture from the old man.

"It is not just the recent events that I am referring to, it is a few other matters. For instance, how long have you been practising wandless magic? How did you learn how to make a knife like the one you used earlier?" Remus was paling in the memory, but now he thought about it, he too was curious. "And how come, despite the fact that, at the time you were a reasonably average fifteen year old wizard, yet you managed to apparate into Hogwarts grounds, despite even myself not being able to?" Hermione gasped quietly, and looked at Harry with an odd gaze, not unfriendly, but Harry still felt uncomfortable under all the questions.

'You apparated into Hogwarts?' She breathed into his mind, and he nodded, worrying the other two men slightly. Seeing their shared serious look, she reassured them hastily.

"Sorry, I forgot I wasn't talking aloud." She blushed slightly.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly, then turning to Harry.

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "I've been trying out wandless magic since last year, because I was thinking about the prophecy, and realised that as Voldemort and my wands have that weird effect-"

"Priori Incantatem." Albus put in at Remus and Hermione's questioning glances.

"Yeah, that, then I can't really use my wand against him in a duel, and the best way to fight him is with wandless magic." Albus nodded, but Remus looked at Harry seriously, searching.

"If you've been practising wandless magic, then why did you let them do that to you?" His eyes were sad, with a hint of anger that came forth whenever the Dursleys where mentioned. Harry looked away quickly, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"I felt like I deserved it." He said quietly and bluntly, and then continued quickly. "Um, well, the knife was kind of a made-up-on-the-spot thing, I remembered when Mr Weasley was attacked last year, the venom stopped blood replenishing potions and stopping the wound from closing was my idea." Without a word, Hermione moved silently to kneel beside his chair, resting her hand on his, and her head against his arm, offering her comfort. Taking it gratefully, he took a deep breath, and then persisted, suddenly feeling the need to have it all over.

"I can't really explain how I apparated into Hogwarts, I just wanted to come here, and then I was." He shrugged. "I never really thought about it, or about how it was possible. To be honest, I was thinking a lot at the time, it was all a bit of a blank."

"How so?" Albus asked sharply, garnering everyone's attention, his eyes where a bright and serious blue, without their twinkle and curious.

"Like just now, really. Detached, I could feel all the pain and everything, but it was kind of muffled somehow, but this time it just broke." Albus nodded thoughtfully, the room silent for a few seconds. Eventually, he looked up, locking gaze with Harry, sapphire meeting emerald.

"And today?" he asked gravely.

"I'm not too sure. I walked off from Remus," he looked slightly apologetically at the older man, "I was going to go and see Ron and Hermione. But I just got sort of lost in my thoughts, then it got all detached again and I realised I was at the door to the Astronomy Tower.

When I went in, it was as if something broke, the thing that was holding all my emotions and thoughts, and it was, a bit, um, overwhelming." Hermione buried her face in his robes at the memory of pain and despair that had lashed through her, knowing it was exactly, if not less than what he had been feeling.

"And when I came in?" Remus asked softly, his eyes old and sad. Harry kept his eyes away from everyone as he replied equally quietly, choking back tears.

"He drinks." He didn't have to give a name, all present knew from the tone and emotion running rampant over Harry's face that 'he' was Vernon Dursley. Remus quickly rose from his chair to Harry's, and the boy nearly threw himself into his arms, tears streaking his face as the werewolf cradled the boy he loved like a son.

"I'm sorry." Harry sobbed, "I didn't mean to, it's just-"

"Shhhh." Remus said into his ear, perching on the armchair to support his weight and resting the messy head of hair against his chest, rubbing circles on his back. "It's not your fault, it's okay. Shh."

Hermione wiped away her own tear as she failed to cut off the onslaught of emotion. They really had to learn how to stop this mind-link; it could get embarrassing. Not that she didn't want to share all of Harry, and know everything about him and love him and care for him, but she was stricken by a sudden thought of a certain event that happens to all boys (probably even abused ones) during the night, and bit back a snigger. Feeling her abrupt change in mood, Harry looked up, his tears drying and a question in his eyes.

She flushed slightly as everyone looked at her, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as if he knew exactly what she had just thought, and Remus glancing between the two teens with an almost knowing look in his eyes.

"I think that concludes this meeting." Albus interrupted before anyone could say anything, to which Hermione was grateful. "I'm sure Mr Weasley will be wondering where the two of you have got to." For a second, a horrified look passed over Hermione's face.

"What?" Harry said quickly.

"I forfeited the match! And I was winning!" she said in a half-disbelieving, half-despairing. Harry chuckled, and Remus and Albus shared a glance over his head, which clearly questioned the boys' sanity – depression to giggling in under a minute could not be normal – but then they both smiled. Teenagers.

Review Responses

**falconsfan – **Ta very much, I will try to take your advice! Even the bit about posting soon… oops. God, I hate myself when I realise, lying in bed at night, that it's been like a month since I posted – it is highly unintentional. And the plot bunnies keep bothering me, even though I have my trusty plot-bunny swatter! 'Pologies and all. cowers from masses of people throwing tomatoes

**gaul1 – **Ta, byes!

**amber.moora – **No way mate! How can I get sick of your doody little comments, hehehe. I liked writing Sirius, he's a real cad, but great fun. Shame I killed him off (even if it is canon). bows to applause New chapter for you today! waits by Outlook for review

**Harmony8390 – **I know the feeling – I can't count the amount of times I've been reading/writing when my coursework is due in the next day… Hehehe. You reread my entire story? Cool! Head now proudly held high due to you guys (Thanks!) and more on it's way as soon as it gets written up…

**HeWhoComesWithTheDawn** – Oh bother. This is why I need a beta! Firstly, I'll deal with the one I can immediately reply to – Remus apparating out of Hogwarts. Um, my mistake? It has been rectified – note people, Remus now floo's before them. Sorry!

And Harry's glasses – well, I figured (but forgot to explain – again, my blooper) that since he has worn them since he was a little kid, and there are lots of photos of him and everything, that people might notice if he wasn't wearing glasses. Therefore, the new edition glasses have been altered to normal glass, so that he can see clearly, without people wondering at the change. I haven't decided if they will remain (I'm rather fond of Harry's glasses as a prop). shrugs Thanks for noticing these things!

**EbonyBeach – **You crazy person, lol. Hope you haven't got too many blisters from D of E!

**MortyM – **Thanks for the comments (they keep me alive!), and I am glad you enjoyed it.

**burch – **I think I answered your questions above, and am really glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this one!

**Gred – **Thank you! I've gone bright red from all your comments, guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you…

FireOpal


	13. Flying Without Wings

So sorry for the wait! I know, I know, you probably all want to thrash me into the ground, but let me say now that if you do that, the next chapter really **won't **get written. grin

Anyway, as I mentioned to my flawless beta, **Morty M, **the delay is due to many reasons, nearly all of which are boring. The BBC, for returning 'Doctor Who' to our screens (woohoo!), my teachers for their slave-driving evilness, Rowling, for bringing out HBP…

Which leads me on to something very important. This story is now officially **AU. **That means it is set in an Alternate Universe. I have no plans to use any of the devices from HBP, and hope to continue with my earlier plan, barring anything unfortunate happening. I am not entirely happy with the way Rowling dealt with Harry, and especially emotions in Book 6, but if you get me on that topic, we'll be here for weeks, as I could talk your ears off. If you actually **want** to do this, I heartily welcome you to my LiveJournal from my Profile Pageor even to my website (accessible from there).

Nothing Potter belongs to me, but if you could check out 'Fire and Water' if you're at all interested, I'd be appreciative!

Also, visit **smokey2307**, my great great friend. She's written/writing two stories currently, and she's not got anyone reading them! 'Running the Gauntlet' is for fans of Draco Malfoy (she's an obsessive HD shipper), and 'Dream of Mirrors', containing an original character (woooo) is very cool also! I'm not only telling you this because I betaed it, but well…

Enjoy this!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Chapter 13 - Flying Without Wings.**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked as they left the office alone. Remus had remained to discuss something with the old headmaster, and had told them to go on up to the tower, giving Hermione a pointed glance that meant no detours.

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly. He shrugged. "Maybe I won't ever be."

"Yes you will." Hermione said, stopping and turning to him. Her eyes were soft and intelligent, and she held his gaze for a second, smiling slightly. "You are made to be whole and strong. No matter what happens to you, you always will be.

"That's not to say you have to carry the responsibility of the world on your shoulders, or to hide your feelings or to submit just because you know, but you're made of strong stuff Harry. And we are all here for you, whatever happens, and we will help you, if you like it or not." She turned away, frowning and letting out an explosive sigh. "I'm making a right mess out of this, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." Harry said with a small smile quirking his lips as he turned her gently to face him. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" she lifted her eyebrow disbelievingly as his grin widened.

"Well, I wasn't really listening to the words as such. So I know what you meant." She swatted him gently as she laughed and he ducked playfully, then moving to rest his arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime." She whispered in reply. "Come on, Ron will be wondering where I got to."

"Probably just assumes you'd gone to the library." Harry said casually, fighting back a grin. Hermione giggled as they walked back to the tower, smiling at the Fat Lady in her portrait as she let them through.

"Are you alright?" Ron's worried voice came to them as soon as they entered. Harry spared a thought about how often people had asked that from him recently, before nodding.

"Yeah, fine."

"Hermione?" Ron asked carefully, turning to the brunette, who shrugged. Harry frowned.

"What was wrong?"

"She just went all, well, weird and ran out of here like a bat out of hell." Harry turned seriously to Hermione, who was avoiding his eye. Ron glanced between the two of them, completely lost. Finally, the girl gave up under their joined gaze.

"I'm fine!" she threw her hands in the air. "It was just a little unexpected, that's all."

"You were sobbing your eyes out." Ron said pointedly. Harry looked back at his best friend, then at his girlfriend.

"Sobbing? Why?" he said eventually, suspicion creeping up on him. Hermione sent a scathing glance to Ron that clearly dripped with annoyance.

"It was the mind link. I felt everything you felt." Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No, you shouldn't be." Hermione said firmly, fixing his gaze. "It wasn't your fault, and you have every right to feel that. I know what you've been through; I saw it. And don't even think about blaming yourself, because I won't let you." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she headed him off softly.

"And don't think about apologising or thanking me either." Harry smiled slightly, and closed his mouth, leaning forward to peck her on the lips instead.

"Am I allowed to do that?" he whispered.

"Always." She replied grinning. Then she turned to Ron. "I want a rematch."

"Now?" he asked, still slightly puzzled by the recent conversation. Harry hid a grin.

"Maybe not now." He said casually as a wicked gleam appeared in Hermione's eyes. She glared light-heartedly at him for a second as Ron started to pack up the chess set. "Allow me." He said quickly, waving his hand almost negligently at the scattered pieces, sweeping them back into the back and banishing it back to the dorms.

"You gotta teach me how you do that." Said Ron enviously, flopping down into a chair. Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." He said simply, flopping down himself, Hermione sitting down pleasantly close to him. There was a subtle change in the emotion in the room as Harry sighed slightly, running his hand through the infamous Potter mop.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked tentatively, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hell," he laughed shakily. "You really should talk to your Dad about redecorating the Ministry, Ron, Wizards have no taste whatsoever."

"I meant the reading." Said Hermione, snuggling up to him, resting her head on his arm.

"It wasn't too bad I guess," he said eventually, pleasantly surprised at how tactile his girlfriend was being. After his life at the Dursleys, he wasn't overly used to kind human contact, but after joining Hogwarts in first year; he had managed to suppress all of the usual reactions he gave, so as to keep everything under wraps. Even then, he had little contact with anyone, except of course for the infamous Weasley hugs, and he relished any small, friendly contact. Drawing comfort from it, he continued.

"There was this weird spell, it was like a tv recording, and he," he swallowed, "he spoke to us. It just, hammered it in I guess, that he's gone, and he's not coming back."

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Harry swallowed again against the lump in his throat that was trying to prevent him breathing properly.

"Yeah, he left Grimmauld to Remus, and the money is split between us. He, he said I could live there if I wanted, but I don't know anymore." He looked up, only to see Ron's sympathetic gaze, to which he responded with a wry, slightly teary smile.

"Talking of that," Hermione said, "have you chosen your new magical guardian yet?"

"Not telling." Harry said mysteriously, a grin sliding into place as Hermione glanced up at him and mock pouted.

"Awww, go on!" she said, her eyes shining. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"

"Oh yeah, Remus mentioned that." He said, remembering. "Who is your magical guardian anyway?" He was met, of course, by Hermione's unrepentant grin.

"Not telling!" she threw back at him, folding her arms childishly. Harry rolled his eyes, while Ron laughed.

"What about you Ron?" The redhead shrugged.

"Great Aunt Lizzie. I saw her once when I was about five. To pureblood families," he blushed uncomfortably, "I mean, to some families, a magical guardian isn't really necessary, as the family is going to bring them up anyway."

"Oh." Harry replied, thinking. "That makes sense. But how are magical guardians chosen then?"

"Ah, that's the cool bit." Ron said, grinning. "It's like wands – the person picks the guardian. I always used to think of it as the kid having some sort of signal that went out to people, to see which was the most appropriate. Of course, Muggles picked up the idea for godfathers and stuff, so they really mimic us."

"That's fascinating." Said Hermione, sitting up. "I wonder if there are any books in the library on it?" Harry and Ron shared a look, and grinned. Some things would never change.

"Probably. Come on, Hermione, tell us." Harry wheedled. Hermione stood firm.

"Nope, not 'til you do." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we'll both have to wait then." He said stubbornly, planting a quick kiss on her lips, and delighting that he could. "You guys fancy some lunch?" They both grinned back at him, Hermione rolling her eyes, and the trooped off to the Great Hall together.

"So, what are we going to do today?" It was a couple of days after the momentous events on the Astronomy Tower, and the three friends were lounging around in the common room as usual.

"Well," Ron said in reply to Harry's comment, "I don't know about you, but I could do with a fly. It'll be good to be able to fly higher than the tree line for once. Harry?"

"Sounds good." He said lightly, turning to his girlfriend. "Want to come?"

Hermione smiled.

"Why not? I can get some reading done." She waved a thin volume at them, entitled _The Young Wizards Guide To Magical Guardians._ Sometimes it amazed Harry just what you could find in Hogwarts library.

Ron rolled his eyes good naturedly, and the two boys went off to get their brooms while Hermione got her cloak, so that she could sit on the grass. As they walked out of the doors and across the sunny grounds, Harry felt his excitement grow. Quidditch and flying were one of his favourite things in the magical world – it gave him a sense of freedom, release from the pressure of being the Boy Who Lived. It openly defied the Dursleys, who believed that flying on brooms was downright satanic, and it was something he could do for himself.

So it was with a bounce in his step that he kicked off from the ground, and soared into the azure blue sky. However, just as he got a few feet above the ground, he felt a tingling run across his arms, and suddenly, without warning, a strong gust of wind curled around him, nearly knocking him off his broom. It blew away, and seemed to return, obviously focused on Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled up from the ground, spotting his predicament as he struggled to keep hold of his broom. He faintly heard Ron kick off to help him, but he soared into the sky to escape the rogue wind. Suddenly, a strong gust knocked him clean backwards off of his broom, and into open sky. He was falling, a overwhelming and choking sense of déjà vu hitting him as he remembered tumbling from the Astronomy Tower, head over feet…

And then, suddenly, he wasn't. Suspended in mid air, some thirty feet above the ground, he hung, a playful breeze (so set apart from a few minutes ago) curling around his feet. Carefully, so as not to upset the strange circumstances, he looked down, to where Hermione stood, her face white from even this distance. Ron was heading for him, a blur of red hair and clothing, but neither of them had apparently caused it. So, as one does in these unusual situations, he did the only thing possible.

"Help!" he yelled, trying to ignore the fact that his feet were standing (for lack of a better word) on air. Nice empty, fresh, empty air.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, his face white, slowing to a halt close to him. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know!" Harry yelled back almost indignantly.

"Well we didn't do anything." The redhead replied. "It must've been you. Maybe it's something to do with your new powers." Oh great. So now he'd gained the ability to walk on air?

"Can you move?" he continued, and Harry glared at him.

"Funnily enough, I haven't tried that yet!"

"OK, OK," Ron said hastily, throwing up his arms in a peaceful gesture. "Calm Harry."

"HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM!" Harry exploded, his emerald eyes flashing. Ron rocked on his broom as a gust of wind tried to knock him backwards, and he shrunk himself to the wood, clutching tightly.

"Harry!" he yelled over the wind. "You need to calm down, the wind is caused by you! You're going to knock me off my broom in a minute, and not all of us are Elementals!" Harry's eyes caught Ron's as he realised what he was saying. Blanching, Harry gritted his teeth and willed himself to calm down.

"Ron," he said as serenely as he could manage, before the other boy could speak. "Go into the castle and fetch Dumbledore. He might know what's going on." Ron nodded.

"OK, I'll be right back." Harry nodded, and quickly closed his eyes before his feet gained the sudden interest in reaching the ground again.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, stiff as a board with his eyes tight shut and a slight breeze hovering below him. It was oddly serene, once you got over the flying-without-a-broom panic. However, as he heard the flapping of clothes approaching and a strange sense that someone was coming closer, he carefully opened his eyes, and grinned tightly in relief as he saw Dumbledore, Ron and Remus approaching on brooms.

It was quite an odd sight, the always-calm part of his mind reflected, to see the two adults on brooms. Dumbledore in particular looked hilarious; purple robes fluttering and hair and beard tugged by the wind. He had seen Remus on a broom before, but after playingQuidditch with his team-mates, he was used to people his own age flying. Eternally grateful to that part of his mind for distracting his attention, he waited until they were in calling distance.

"I think I need a little help here!" he yelled, and saw Remus' lips quirk into a small smile.

"Not to worry Harry, we'll soon have you down." The elderly headmaster called, sitting upright on his broom, and, oddly, looking as comfortable as he did when seated in his office chair.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice carrying well, "I need you to try to stay as still as possible. We're just going to try to come and get you, and take you down with us."

"OK." Harry agreed, watching as Remus slowly crept towards him. However, before he even got within touching distance, Harry felt something within him rise, and with it, the wind, blowing back the elderly werewolf.

"Remus!" he yelled, throwing out a hand as the man lost his balance. The wind obeyed his unconscious will, and threw itself underneath him, catching him in pretty much the same way that Harry was now stood. Remus sat up in thin air, looked across at Harry, and grinned.

"Albus, I don't think that's quite going to work." He said, almost causing the older wizard to chuckle.

"Very well, then we'll have to try the hard way." Harry swallowed against his now dry mouth.

"Hard way, sir?"

"We'll have to try to persuade your magic to let you down. It seems quite fond of you, you know."

"I'm not sure fond is the word." Harry muttered, causing the other three to grin. "So what do I do?"

"Right," Albus said, focusing his attention solely on Harry in a way that both embarrassed and comforted him. "The wind is being caused by your innate Elemental magic, as opposed to every day wizard magic. At the moment, it is the only thing keeping yourself and Remus from falling to the ground." Harry swallowed again. "Essentially, what you need to do is tell that magic to let you down, and carefully. I know we haven't had many lessons yet, but try to reach inside yourself and call up that wind, but this time, you need to direct it."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and closed his eyes. It was easier to focus on everything with them shut, and tentatively, he called out in his mind.

_Air. _A warm breeze brushed against his face in recognition, feeling almost… playful? He thought deeper, and realised that far from being an object, there was almost a conscious thought. Concentrating, he listened, and was surprised when suddenly, thoughts became comprehensible.

_Fun, play? Nasty stick-things, stay away. People hurt mine, stay away. Mine, happy mine._

It was a jumble, but it seemed to make sense. It seemed almost childlike, and surprisingly protective of what it thought of as its – which in this case appeared to be Harry. Mine.

_These people not hurt._ He tried, letting the sentiment hang in front of him.

_People hurt! _It replied, almost indignantly.

_Not these people._ He stated firmly, feeling like a parent talking to an errant toddler.

_These people good?_

_Yes. _Harry felt something change, and realised that, although he hadn't felt it before, a barrier that had been between him and his friends was gone. OK, next step.

_Let down._

_Let down? _The conscious responded, puzzled.

_Yes, let down. Gently. On earth. _Somehow, he knew he had to talk to it gently, carefully, in broken sentences. It made sense, and, if it worked, he didn't question it.

_Not want to let down. Fun? _It replied petulantly.

_Fun later. Let down please? _

_Fun later. Let down. _It responded, and then tagged on the end as an afterthought. _Gently._

Opening his eyes, he felt the air and magic around him shift, and, as if in a dream, he fell. Not the tumbling, head over heels, frantic falling as before, but, Harry imagined, as if he was falling through something viscous. And, he realised with a smile, definitely gently.

On the ground again a few minutes later, with Hermione's arms around his neck, he opened his mind again, and replied one thought.

_Thank you._

_Fun later, mine. _It said in farewell.

"Well done Harry!" Albus said cordially, touching down behind him next to Ron. Remus had taken the same express route as Harry, and was smiling openly, helping the elderly wizard with his broom.

"It wasn't really me sir." He replied honestly. "It was, well, I'm not sure what it was."

"What do you mean?" Remus said, coming over as Hermione relinquished Harrys' neck. Harry blushed.

"You're all gonna think I'm nuts or something." He said, after hugging the werewolf warmly.

"Harry, I think I speak for all of us if I say you're the most sane person I've ever met." Ron said seriously, collecting Harry's Firebolt.

"Well, it wasn't me, really. I just persuaded it to let you down."

"Persuaded what?" Remus and Albus were both confused, but the older man felt something tug at the back of his mind.

"The air." Harry said as nonchalantly as he could.

"You persuaded the _air_ to let you down?" Ron said in disbelief. "But it's air, it doesn't think!"

"No, it does." Harry argued. "It's like a child, you just need to talk to it cautiously." He quickly described the short mental conversation from earlier to the other four. "So I said we could have fun later, as long as it put me down."

"Nasty stick things?" Ron repeated, and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think it likes brooms. And it doesn't like people hurting me."

Albus chuckled.

"Well, I must say, even an old wizard like me can learn something new every day. It never once occurred to me that an element could be a sentient being. And one with complex emotions!"

"It's rather simple," Harry said, trying to explain himself. "Like a child."

"I don't mind," Hermione said, linking her arm with his, "as long as it gives you back, and it looks after you as it seems to want to." Harry smiled.

"I think I could get used to nature working in my favour." He joked, moving over and embracing Remus again, just to reassure himself that he was all right.

"Imagine – next time we fight Death Eaters, you won't have to cast any spells at all! Just set the wind on them!" Ron said, laughing. Harry and Hermione quickly joined in, despite the latter trying to glower disapprovingly for his levity, and failing.

Some time later that evening, Harry walked into the castle, lagging behind his best friends. He hadn't been tempted to mount his broom again for the rest of the day, and he and Hermione had spent it watching Ron race around, and eventually, when he got bored, they just sat and talked. But as he left the open air, he smiled.

_Good night._

_Bye, mine. _The element responded, throwing itself around his head, ruffling his hair in an obviously protective gesture.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Review Responses**

**smokey2307 – **I know you won't entirely enjoy this much, matey, but we do have more angsty Harry planned…! Wazzup, dude!

**Draco'sLovergirleva – **Spectacular? Wow! Thank you so much! Here's another chapter!

**Dion– **More here, soz for the delay. And you reviewed every chapter! I admire your persistence!

**Kirabear – **I really hope you haven't forgotten this…? I know, I'm really bad when updating huge stories like this is going to be, but it's here now. Hope you have the klennex ready and by the pc, there will be more angst ahead!

**Epiphanic66** –I think I can say without restraint or even doubt that you are obviously my best fan! To read it on two websites, and to list so many words without a thesaurus…! Amazing, fantastic, magnificent, splendid, superb, overwhelming… not so good as you, but I don't have a thesaurus out either! Hope you liked this chapter as much!

**Harmony8390** **– **Thank you very much for reviewing, at least this chapter wasn't as 'gloomy'! I'm now on 121 reviews! When I reach 150, I'm having a party, I swear. Wow, I can't believe how popular this is!

**Teoblaise – **Thanks! Hope you liked this!

Hmmm… 6 reviews for the last chapter. Let's see if we can beat that this time! I promise a quicker update if you do! crosses heart

Oh, and opinions on the air-conscious would be appreciated, as it's kinda random… I like it, but do you?

FireOpal


	14. A Snake Turned

**FireOpal Comments**: I know, I know, yet another appallingly, disgustingly long wait. Thank you so much MortyM for getting it back to me as fast as you did. What with my other stories, and I've been so much busier these hols than I expected, that I've barely had time to think about this chapter, let alone write it! I know, there are no excuses, but I hope you think it's worth the wait.

I'm off on holiday for two weeks with unreliable internet access, and after that I start school again, but I promise to try to knuckle down to this and get him into September as soon as possible.

A triple chocolate-chip kudos cookie and 50 points to the house of the person who predicts what will happen straight after this chapter…!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – A Snake Turned.**

A sibilant hiss.

"Is he ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then it will be set in motion."

"Yes my lord." The commanding figure stood up fluidly from where he knelt before the shadowed throne, nodded once, and stalked out, his black cloak billowing around him. He moved quickly out of the large house, other small groups of dark wizards stepped respectfully out of his way as he strode past, recognising him despite his hooded face. His features schooled in a calm mask, the wizard nodded to the wiry guard on the door and left, feeling the wards around the fortified manor tingle across his skin, even under his robes. As soon as he had stepped far enough across the grounds, he stopped and disappeared from sight, the sharp crack of apparition echoing in his wake.

* * *

Darkness was descending upon Hogwarts, turning the sky a dusky blue, with starts starting to peep out of its endless expanse. The woods were becoming shadowing, and a pale moon glittered in the still waters of the lake. And, out of the shadows, a small figure staggered alarmingly, leaning heavily on the trees, before falling to the ground in a dead fait, the hood of the cloak falling back just enough so that a few strands of pale, bloodied blonde hair lay across the cool grass.

* * *

In a small pen outside his hut, Hagrid straightened suddenly, his black eyes immediately alert. As 'Keeper of Keys', his job was more than just a mere gamekeeper. He held the colossal wards surrounding the magical castle, and, though they were mostly gathered in the Headmaster's office, he felt it keenly as someone passed through the outer anti-apparition wards, near the forest. Absently dropping another handful of feed to the ground, where small unidentifiable creatures jostled and gibbered incoherently, he climbed over the pen walls easily, wiping his hands on his trousers. Reaching around his massive neck, he touched a small medallion carefully, checking to make sure the recorded Adfero went off quickly. Then he grabbed the lantern from its position on the ground, and shouldered his large crossbow.

It didn't take the half-giant long to find the fallen figure, cocking his crossbow cautiously and prodding it with his foot. When it didn't move, he turned it over with one large boot, the black material falling back to reveal the unconscious and blood-stained face of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Ma'ame Pomfrey!" Hagrid called, cradling Malfoy's limp form in his arms and making his way into the empty infirmary. She came bustling out, her face contracting in concern and not a little fear.

"Hagrid? What is it?"

"Malfoy." He said, laying the body down on the nearest bed. Poppy's face became a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Malfoy? The boy, Draco?"

"Yeah, seems pretty bad, only jus' managed to appara'e outside the wards. Think 'e was scared o' bein' followed."

"Stand back Rubeus, I'll take care of him." Hagrid nodded gravely, then looked to the door as the headmaster entered, resplendent in fluffy slippers and dressing gown.

"Professor Dumbledore." He said in acknowledgement, and they both walked out, leaving Madame Pomfrey to heal the unconscious teen.

"And you just found him lying there? No-one else around?" the sharp-eyed headmaster questioned. Hagrid nodded.

"Yessir. On his own. Must've apparated from somewhere, considerin' 'is condition. Din't look like he'd come more'n a few yards." Albus sighed, stroking his beard contemplatively with one hand. He trusted Hagrid without a doubt; the half-giant was unquestionable in his eyes. But there he was, Draco Malfoy, lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing. The only reason he could think of for this was barely believable. As much as he wished all his children would choose the right side, he knew some were barely touchable. And, until now, he had thought Draco was one of those. Albus prided himself on his judge of character, but, after Sirius and Harry, and now apparently Draco… He was an old man now, maybe he was losing his touch. The memory of Harry's limp body bouncing off of the harsh ground, cracking bones like eggs and battering his small form was still vivid in his mind, especially after their fright a few days ago. Out of touch indeed.

"Professor?" The old man mentally shook himself.

"Yes, yes Rubeus. I suppose I should be getting along to see how Mr Malfoy is doing." The half-giant shot his friend a concerned look.

"Are ye'll righ'. Sir?" Albus sighed heavily.

"Yes, I think I am." Before he left his office, his dimmed blue gaze fell onto the now dark window overlooking the grounds.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake." Came Madame Pomfrey's call as he opened his eyes. Wincing against the onslaught of light, he screwed up his eyelids and tried to sit up. Quickly pushed back down by the irate nurse, he blinked hard to adjust. He was in the school's hospital wing, he recognised, and, as the memories pounded into his mind, he realised why.

"Drink this." The stern woman ordered, handing him a potion. He drank it numbly, not even noticing the absence of pain. As further memories hit him, he sat up, his face ashen.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, resisting her restraining hand.

"I'm afraid he's busy-" Madame Pomfrey started, but she was interrupted by another voice.

"It is quite alright, Poppy. Would you leave us?" The nurse looked taken aback at the request, but left as asked, moving into her office and closing the door behind her.

"Professor, I-" Malfoy started, but he was stopped by a wave of the elderly headmaster's hand.

"Calm down my boy, you are quite safe. Judging by your appearance and arrival, I would presume you have something important to say to me?"

"I'm sure that the orientation of my father and the Malfoy family is known to you," he started, and Albus tilted his head on one side in question. "For a long time, our family has served the Dark Lord. I was to be Marked this summer."

Albus nodded gravely. "Continue."

"Well, during my years here, certain things have made themselves known to me. Suffice to say that I no longer had any desire to follow Him." Malfoy faltered, his gaze caught by a thin angry red line that peeped from underneath his long pyjamas. In his mind, he clearly remembered the rest of them, feeling them burn on his skin, though not through pain.

"My fa- Lucius was none to pleased, and said that no son of his would disobey him. He, he tried to force me to see the error of my ways. When he had finished with me, I managed to escape with the help of a loyal house elf. I knew that the only place where I could be safe would be Hogwarts." He looked up, his gaze finding the unflinching, unmoving blue of the headmaster. "Professor, I plead sanctuary from my family and the Dark Lord."

There was a long pause, and Albus took a deep breath, thinking it over, his eyes never leaving the teen. Should he, could he trust this boy? He had made so many, too many mistakes recently – could he afford to make any more? Finally, he spoke.

"You are asking something of considerable weight," he started, and Malfoy nodded.

"I know. If there is any way I could persuade you…"

"If you will allow, I would like to use an art form of which you will no doubt have knowledge – Legillimency." Malfoy swallowed, and nodded cautiously, letting down his barriers so that the elderly headmaster could reach in.

There was silence in the infirmary, and no movement save the breathing of the two occupants. A moment stretched into a period, into what seemed to the teen like a lifetime. Finally, Dumbledore pulled away, nodding.

"Very well. I will grant you sanctuary."

"Thank you." Malfoy whispered, feeling his heart lift.

"You will abide by Madame Pomfrey's directions until such a time as she lets you leave." He stated, standing, and the blond nodded again.

"Yes sir."

"I am glad you have come to us." Albus said in parting, before leaving. Malfoy watched him go.

"Me too." He muttered as Madame Pomfrey returned.

* * *

"Hagrid!" Harry called, running ahead of his two friends to catch up with the half giant. His hairy face split into a grin as he turned, and he stopped, letting them catch up.

"'Ello 'Arry." He said in greeting, ruffling his hair. "Look, I can' talk long, I go' some wor' for Dumbledore…"

"That's all right Hagrid, I just wanted to say hi." Harry said quickly. He looked at his friend quizzically. "What work?"

Hagrid flushed uncomfortably.

"Now 'Arry," he cautioned. "I'm not sure as I should be tellin' you anythin'. No offence meant, bu' it's for Professor Dumbledore ter say." Harry nodded.

"OK. You coming to breakfast at least?"

"Nah, no time." Hagrid said apologetically. He reached down and gave the young teen a hug. "I'll talk to yer later 'Arry."

"Bye Hagrid!" the three chorused, before going off into breakfast. Seeing his favourite werewolf already eating, the three went up to sit next to him.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Remus greeted warmly, passing them some food.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said as he helped himself to sausages.

"You three got any plans for today then?"

"No." Hermione said as the boys attacked the food. "Not yet."

"Well don't forget about the meeting tomorrow." Remus said, finishing off his toast.

"How can I?" Harry replied with a grin. Remus grinned in return, before bidding them farewell and leaving the table.

"'O 'Arry," Ron started, spraying food on the table. Hermione pulled out her wand before he could say another word.

"_Procludo oris._" She jabbed her wand forcefully, and his mouth shut with a snap. The red head glared at her, and Harry sniggered behind his cornflakes. "No talking with your mouth full!" she said sharply.

Ron chewed quickly and swallowed, wrenching his mouth open again.

"So Harry," he said, continuing to glare at the brunette. "What are we going to do today?" Harry shrugged.

"Have you chosen your magical guardian yet?" Hermione said, all business-like. Harry grinned.

"I said I'm not telling you!" he laughed at her fallen expression.

"Was worth a try." She pouted, trying to hide a smile when he spontaneously leant over and kissed her cheek.

"You're in a good mood." Ron commented. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I am." He drank a draught of pumpkin juice.

"Well then Mr Cheerful, I think it's about time you did your homework." Hermione said seriously, watching as the other two choked.

"Hermione!"

"What? But-" She smirked.

"Relax you two, I wasn't being serious!" They both heaved identical sighs of relief. "But it needs to be done at some point!" he stated firmly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear." Ron grinned at Hermione's face, and they continued the haphazard meal in the same manner.

* * *

After a happily uneventful day, the three friends once again sat around the common room, Harry watching his best friends lazily play chess. It was strong draw at the moment, and the wizard grinned as Ron frowned deeply, his bottom lip showing signs of intense biting.

'Harry, he's taken my bishop.' Hermione said along the bond, and Harry looked over the board. 'Should I move the knight do you reckon?'

'Do that and he'll have you in a flash.' Harry replied in kind, pointing out a hidden queen. 'Move the pawn forwards, then the knight.' She did so, and was rewarded by a glare from Ron.

'You know,' Harry mentioned 'this is cheating.'

'And?' Hermione replied, deep in thought. 'It's using what you have available. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' Harry resisted the urge to laugh out loud, and turned another page of the book he was using as a cover.

The match ended in a close win from Hermione, who smirked relentlessly at her opponent. Ron, for his part, seemed stunned, having never lost a match to any other player in the year.

"Well done Hermione." Harry said mildly, out loud. She matched his gaze slyly, and grinned. Harry yawned, putting down the book. "I think I'd better get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh no, Harry, being responsible?" Ron laughed lightly, earning a swipe from the boy.

"Watch it, you." Harry replied. "'Night Hermione, Ron."

"Night." They returned, Hermione sending him a ghost kiss on his cheek as he started up the staircase.

* * *

In the darkened hospital wing, the young teen slept fitfully, images of dark torture plaguing his dreams. His father's face, leering at him, smirking, the complete lack of compassion for his only son making him cold and deadly; his mother, thrown aside for trying to stand up for him; the Dark Mark cut by knife into his arm to remind him of what he had forsaken; the burning pain of a whip. Tossing, he moaned against the memories, trying to find an escape into wakefulness.

At last, he screamed, the sound waking him up, and he leant forwards, throwing up over the side of the bed. Unsteadily, he curled up on himself and, dry eyed, shaking. He stayed that way until dawn brought salvation.

Dawn rose, unfurling its splendour over the landscape. Harry stretched, cat-like in his four poster, and staggered upright. Barely glancing at the beautiful morning, he lurched into the shower, discarding his clothes and stepping into the warm spray of water.

Feeling slightly more human, Harry walked out of the bathroom half an hour later, grinning as he noticed the dead-to-the-world expression on Ron's face. He dried himself off and dressed, excitement building in him as he did so. Today he was getting a guardian. A magical guardian. Pushing aside pangs about Sirius and the looming reminder of the Dursleys, he focused on happy and positive thoughts. Once dressed in smart muggle clothes, Harry checked his watch. 7:30.

Deciding it was high time certain red heads got out of bed, he pondered on how to wake his best friend. He had already smashed water in his face, and doing that twice was hardly fun. Sighing, he resolved to do it the hard way.

"Wha'?" Ron muttered as he felt someone shake his shoulder.

"Ron, it's time to get up."

"Nah." The sleepy wizard replied, turning over.

"Ron…"

"Bugger off." Ron groaned.

"I'll dump water all over your face if you don't." Harry warned.

"Mmmm." Ron shrugged, not really listening.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, GET YOURSELF OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" the irritated teen yelled, doing quite a fair impression of Mrs Weasley (for a teenage boy). The red head leapt up, duvet thrown back in disarray, eyes wide.

"Coming mum!" He said, panicked, before reality could set in. Just as it did, he turned to see Harry doubled over in laughter. He glared uselessly at him. "Harry!"

"Sorry mate." Harry choked. "It wasn't half funny though." He sniggered as Ron stormed off into the bathroom, finally awake.

"What happened?" Hermione said in shock as they came down later.

"Ron hexed me!" Harry said indignantly, pulling at his hair to get a better view. In complete contrast to the rest of his outfit, Ron had seen fit to turn it bright carrot orange. Hermione sighed, and with a flick of her wand, Harry yet again had black hair. Happy now, Harry smirked as a yell resounded through the tower.

"Harry…" Hermione said warningly. Harry pulled an innocent look over his features, but it didn't fool the brunette at all. The next minute her question was answered as the other teen raced downstairs, haphazardly dressed and sporting a fluorescent pink afro. Ron had his wand out and was pointing it shakily at his snickering best friend, words of a hex forming on his lips, but Hermione was too fast.

"_Finite incantatem! Expelliarmus!" _She yelled the two spells in swift succession, directing the second so that both Ron and Harry's wands were soon held tightly in her free hand.

"Hermione!" they chorused, for a second united in their indignation. Hermione raised an eyebrow, putting her hand on her hip and using her own wand as a pointer.

"You," she pointed at her boyfriend, who tried his hardest to keep a straight face. "Apologize."

Thoroughly cowed, the teen muttered an apology.

"You," she repeated, pointing at Ron, who was rearranging his shirt. "Apologize."

"But-!" She glared. He faltered.

"Sorry." Hermione stood there for a moment, then nodded. With a bright grin, she tossed the wands back to their respective wizard, and stalked off to breakfast. Ron paused long enough to mutter to a slightly shocked Harry.

"You've got one hell of a woman there." Harry nodded, dry mouthed.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The Magical Guardian Records Department of the Ministry of Magic was a diverse and haphazard place. Situated outside of the main Ministry building for a long forgotten reason, it was buried underneath several feet of earth, in the basement of an old car park. Slightly more subdued in colour and décor than most of its counterparts, the inhabitants were friendly and helpful, almost to the extreme.

A small entourage had accompanied Harry, headed by Ron, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore. Behind them were all the others who had expressed a wish for guardianship – Hagrid, the Weasleys, even McGonagle. More than slightly uncomfortable at the thought of turning down so many people he admired and respected, he hung close to his friends, and the elderly headmaster, who was coming along to vouch for him and probably for self-interest.

An overworked employee that reminded the emerald-eyed wizard of a spiritual Tonks led the group into a thankfully large sitting room, and they helped themselves to seats.

"You must be Mr Potter. I'm Peony Bywith." The witch greeted with a smile. With her floaty green and blue robes, braided brown and red hair and series of silver jewellery, she looked rather like, (he suppressed a laugh) a cross between Tonks and Trelawney. He sent the mental image to Hermione, and received a poke in the arm for his trouble.

"Uh yes," he replied. "Call me Harry."

"OK, Harry. Now, I presume you're familiar with the idea of magical guardians, having had one up until recently?"

"Sort of." Harry agreed, and she nodded.

"Now, selecting your guardian is really very simple. I'm sure you already have a pretty good idea of who it is, but I just need you to look over these people and make sure." Harry reluctantly ran his eyes over the small crowd, wincing internally every time he met the gaze of a hopeful face.

Harry finally looked back at Peony, and nodded, signifying he was done. She beamed, clapping her hands together with a jingle of metal.

"Good. Now, if I can ask the rest of you to leave, whilst Harry and I get a few things sorted-" there was an outcry that cut her off.

"Leave?"

"What about Harry?"

"I must object-"

"I'm afraid the law is quite clear on this matter," Peony said sharply, and Harry realised that beneath her floaty, friendly exterior, she was strong and intelligent underneath. "None of the applicants can be in this room during that time."

"Very well." Dumbledore put in. "I'm sure you have no problem with non-applicants staying in? I'm afraid that, though he loathes it, Harry has quite extraneous circumstances."

"I agree," Peony nodded. "You and his two friends may remain, but you others, I will have to ask you to wait outside." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore watched them leave reluctantly, Remus especially seeming unwilling to leave, but bowing to necessity.

"Sorry about that." The witch apologized. "It's ministry procedure."

"I quite understand." Dumbledore said. "During current times, however, what with Voldemort's return, we must be extra vigilant." Peony nodded, then picked out a series of sheaves of paper.

"Now, there are a few forms we need to fill in before we announce it to the masses," she joked, handing over the papers and a never-ending quill to Harry, who took them.

"Now are you going to tell us who it is?" Hermione said impatiently, reddening as everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, um…" Dumbledore chuckled, and Peony just smiled at her, but Harry smirked.

"I suppose…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Peony walked to the door and opened it, facing the waiting witches and wizards with a clipboard held in front of her. She smiled at them, and, as one, they looked at her.

"Well, we're nearly finished. Harry has told me who he wishes to be his magical guardian, and if they could join us for a moment, then we can finalise the last few details." They kept their gaze on the smiling witch, and she looked round at them all, recognising them from Harry's explanations. Rubeus Hagrid, the gentle half-giant, the Weasleys with their red hair and pale faces, Minerva McGonagle with her tartan shawl and tightly pulled back hair, and Remus Lupin, the worried-looking werewolf. Looked like Harry had made the right decision after all…

* * *

_procludo oris - _bluntly, close mouth.

**Review Responses**

**smokey2307** – Some more for you dude, hope you like it despite your slashy preferences! Personally, all you guys who read this and aren't Katy should go and read her stuff, because it is really good! Fan-bloody-amazing! Go, I order thee!

**epiphanic66** – All hail to thee, most wonderful reviewer and fan! Wow, I have a fan… Cool. Or, as the Americans say (sometimes), sweet. I **_LOVE _**the banner. I cannot express my uttermost feelings for that. It is, well, for a big-mouth author like me to be speechless, that's got to tell you something. You Katie, are amazing. Bow to Katy, my best reviewer, best, most obsessed fan ever! Wow! I think the same dude spiked my coke…

**Yamitano** – You're not dead yet, are you? _worries_ I hope not. To be accused of murder at the tender age of nearly sixteen is not very nice, suffice to say. _Enervate! _There, now you can review! Thanks for stopping by, hope to see you soon!

**Harmony8390** – I realise that this is amazingly belated, but I hope you had a **VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** Woohoo! You all make my day, really! OK, I'll stop with the '!'s now. I can't believe you actually went back and reread it, wow… (Isn't it sad that **I **have to do that occasionally? Lol). Thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked my little air-guy. Must give him a name. Any suggestions? As this was entirely random, I'm gonna have to think before making the other elements personalities, but I must say, it's caught my imagination now! Thank heaven for weird plot bunnies. _hands over birthday cake and kudos-cookie _Ciao!

**Bobmin356** – I apologise from the bottom of my heart for the wait, but what with some problems I've been having with this and my other stories that practically mob me sometimes, I've been almost eying these last two chapters with wary eyes. I know the chapters aren't as long as they could be, but as I said, I've been having a few problems… I hope you liked this though. -

As I said, reward to who can guess what Harry's decision will be…!

FireOpal


End file.
